A Life Less Ordinary
by TheSorceressCirce
Summary: On a stormy night, Isla Sloan comes face to face with a wounded masked man. He takes her captive, forcing her to take him across the country to his new haven. Unknowingly rescuing her from the monotony of her life.
1. Chapter 1

Halloo everyone! This is my second attempt at fan fiction…first one failed due to giving birth J. Long story short, I had no desire to see TDKR because up until then, the Joker was my favorite. Until my husband brought it home for date night. Needless to say, date night was spent with me drooling silently over Tom Hardy and his impeccable body. SWOON. And now, without further adiue, my muse. Please enjoy..or don't. Either way, please leave a review with your thoughts, flames or questions.

1

It wasn't until the thunder rumbled that Isla realized it had become increasingly dark in the lab.

"Storm's coming." Leah stated, looking out the window.

"Grrrreeeaaaattttt…" Isla Sloan muttered, pen between her teeth, eyes on the computer screen.

"I gotta get the kids before it pours. Are you good to close everything up?" Leah asked, closing her locker. Isla grunted and nodded at her, glancing at her over her glasses. "Don't stay too late. I mean it. Shore is really busting people's balls about overtime and staying alone. I shouldn't leave you here by yourself-"

"Leigh go get your kids. I'm finishing up the last of these papers, then I'm going the hell home." Isla replied, holding up a small stack of papers and waving them.

Leah sighed and headed towards the stairwell exit. "See you tomorrow." She left.

Isla shook her head and chomped down on her pen as she began to transfer the lab data into the computer. Lightning flashed, thunder following seconds later causing her to jump slightly at the closeness of it. This was going to be a long night. She saved her data and unhooked the power cord from her laptop. 'Just in case.'

Leaning back in her chair, she looked at the other stack of papers that she hid from Leah. She needed the overtime pay she would no doubt receive after finishing the data entry, it was making herself do it in a timely manner that was the challenge. The clock on the wall read 1823.

"It's half after six…." She rubbed her face and let out a frustrated growl. If she was going to finish it, she required sustenance. She walked down the hallway to the break room vending machine. Grabbing the wire coat hanger hidden on top of the machine, she unfolded it and commenced to knocking a candy bar and bag of Cheetos off the shelf. A huge crash of thunder sent her scurrying back to her lit desk.

Looking out the window, Isla could see the leafless trees whipping about in the wind. Lightning flashed, momentarily lighting up the thick woods at the end of the parking lot. Sipping her soda, she began to turn but stopped short. She thought she had seen someone at the edge of the woods. Chills immediately went down her spine as she remembered suddenly every horror movie she had ever seen. Wind-blasted rain slammed into the window abruptly, causing her to choke on the soda she was drinking. Isla quickly turned back to her desk and turned on the office CD player. Classical music was better than imagining a masked serial killer breathing down her neck.

She began to diligently work on the remaining papers. Becoming absorbed in the repetitive motions. Review, Scan, Enter, Toss. Review, Scan, Enter, Toss. Pausing briefly to finish her soda. She crushed the can as best she could and tossed it across the room. Missing the recycling bin, the can bounced off the hollow locker, causing a very loud BANG. Looking at the can on the floor, she didn't realize it would have made such a loud racket.

Outside the storm raged on. Rain pelting the windows and thunder crashing. Isla ran over to the can and placed it in the bin. As she stood, she heard a loud BANG, causing a small gasp to escape her lips. She turned around making her way back to the window all the while her eyes nervously searching for the source. She gave a small laugh at her paranoia just as a bolt of lightning struck outside the window. The power went out, sparks flying from the downed power line.

Isla screamed as the lightning hit, throwing her hands over her ears and herself on the ground in anticipation of the thunder. Thunder crashed and again she heard the loud BANG, and this time she was sure it wasn't thunder.

BANG…and again BANG!

Isla stared, terrified, at the stairwell. The noise was coming from the exit to the parking lot. Some poor soul was trapped out in the storm.

"Oh my God…" she whispered. She hurried to the stairwell exit, flipping the lock. Before she could pull the door, thunder cracked and a gust of wind swung the door open. Cold rain soaked Isla as she cursed, trying to push the thick metal door shut. Just before the door could meet the frame, a large, partially gloved hand forced it open with ease.

Isla screamed, scampering away from the massive figure lingering in the doorway.  
Lightning streaked the sky, briefly lightening the stairwell. Horror filled her, her scream stuck in her throat as she saw his mask.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Slamming the door behind him, the man let out a loud, mechanical sigh barely audible over the screams. He fell forward, landing hard on top of Isla, knocking the wind out of her. She was pinned beneath his body, barely able to breath from his weight.

"P-Please…don't hurt me." She gasped.

When he didn't respond, she began to struggle to push him off of her, to very little avail. He was too heavy.

"Who are you?" she asked, pushing up with all her strength. Still, no answer.

Letting her body go limp she tried to conserve her strength. His face was less than an inch from her own, his hot breath escaping from the vent in his mask. He was breathing shallowly, but his eyes were closed. His head was shaven and covered with scars. The skin that wasn't covered by the mask was covered with dirt and he had a gash on his forehead just over his left eye. Blood oozed from the wound, down into his eye.

Isla's skills as nurse resurfaced. She managed to pull her left arm free. Carefully, she traced the side straps of the mask until she felt what seemed like latches. Pulling the latch, she felt it give, and moved to the other side. She clasped the mask under his chin, but before she could remove it, his eyes shot open.

She froze, meeting his cold green eyes. "Y-You're bleeding-"

He struggled to push himself to his knees, straddling her beneath him. She stared back up at him as he slowly locked his mask in place, his eyes never leaving hers.

"My name is Isla Sophia Sloan I'm 26 years old…My parents are Dean and Lori Sloan I was born April 28th 1986 in Elizabeth City…my favorite color is blue my favorite song is Anemone my favorite band is Rammstein my favorite movie is The Patriot or Braveheart…" She began to ramble.

Isla squeezed her eyes shut and turned her head, imagining the worst as she felt his hands brush her hair from her neck. Tears began to stream from her eyes. His fingertips swept across her collar to the back of her neck. "If you are going t-to rape me…" she gulped back a sob. "Then please kill me.."

His weight shifted and she opened her eyes. He was sitting in front of her, leaning back against the steel stairs. His breathing was haggard.

She scooted back against the wall and pulled her knees to her chest, trying to put as much distance between them as she could-which wasn't much in the narrow stairwell.

His arm rested on his bent knee and he pointed his finger at her. "The…device…around your neck…" His voice was terrifying, like a machine. A machine in pain.

Her hands quickly went to her neck. A rubber choker was clasped around it.

"What is it?!" she cried, her fingers searching frantically for the clasp. The masked man held up his hand, producing a small pen-like device.

"If you remove it…it will explode." his voice sounded exacerbated.

Isla stared at him, tears welling up. "Why? What do you want with me?" She cautiously lowered her hands into her lap. They stared at each for a moment, sizing one another up. Everything about this man enticed fear. He was massive. Something that looked eerily like dried blood was splattered on his thick neck. He wore green camo pants with brown combat boots and a black, worn leather coat. Underneath the coat, she could see what one could only assume was some sort of flak vest. And then, there was the mask.

The mask reminded her of The Predator. A thick strap came down between his eyes and around both sides of his face, connecting to a vent over his mouth. Ten metal tubes, six on top and four on the bottom, connected to the vent.

"I require your services." He sounded as if her were channeling Darth Vader.

Isla shook her head slowly. "What services? WHO ARE YOU?!" she yelled.

"You may call me Bane…you are a medical professional, yes?"

She glared at him, refusing to answer.

His eyes crinkled at the ends and she could just imagine him smirking. "You don't have to answer, Miss Sloan. Or nurse Sloan. You're badge confirms my suspicion. You will do as I say, or I will trigger the bomb." He slowly twisted the detonator between his thumb and forefinger, taunting her.

She laid her head in her hands, trying to wake from the nightmare. This wasn't happening to her, it just wasn't. Stuff like this only happened in the movies. He wasn't here, she wasn't here. She was in her stuffy little apartment in her stuffy little bedroom, in her warm bed, with Baxter The Cat. She could almost hear the traffic outside her bedroom window, smell the food from the diner on the first floor. It was all just a dr-

"Well?" Bane's voice gave her a violent start.

She lifted her head and stared at the ceiling. "Do I have a choice?"

He gave a short, inhuman chuckle. "We all have a choice, Miss Sloan. Help me, or die. Those are your choices." He pulled himself up, leaning his weight against the railing and unzipped his coat.

"Now, as I stated previously, I require you're services." He grunted as he pulled his colossal arms from the coat. "Medical services…I will give you fifteen minutes to gather what supplies you need to treat this." He was bleeding from a mass of wounds in his chest and abdomen.


	3. Chapter 3

3

"I need to examine you." Isla stood, brushing her black hair out of her face.

Bane stepped forward, his face close, trying to intimidate her. "Fifteen minutes."

She reached behind her, and opened the door to the laboratory. "I need my keycard to get into radiology. I need to get pictures of the damage." She replied.

"Sutures, antiseptic, bandages. Those are all that I need." He said, his breath hot on her face. Her anger sparked and without thinking better, she reached forward under his coat and grabbed his right side. He let out an animal-like howl, made more terrifying by his mask. He stumbled back and glared at her.

"You need an x-ray, PA Lateral to be exact. You have a broken rib, maybe two. I won't know until I have the images." She slowly felt herself calming down. Her situation was still dire, but not hopeless. Perhaps her would release her when she had treated him.

Bane's eyes never left hers, he held his hand out towards the lab door. "After you."

Without hesitation, Isla hurried to her desk and rummaged through the top drawer. He stood before her, arms at his sides, watching her closely. With keycard in hand she made her way back to the stairwell.

"Can you climb? Radiology is on the next floor up." She stated.

With a grunt, Bane shoved past her, taking the stairs two at a time, annoyed with her for treating him like a weakling. Isla rolled her eyes and followed him. Once at the second floor, she swiped her keycard and entered the code. The door clicked open and she led him through and down a long hallway.

Outside, the storm raged on. Combined with Bane's breathing and heavy footsteps, the once familiar hallway suddenly gave her the super creeps.

She took a left into a large room marked RADIOLOGY.

"Remove your vest and stand in front of the white board over there." He took in a deep, painful breath as he removed his vest, letting it fall to the floor.

Isla slid films into the giant camera. She flipped a switch, lighting his body. When she turned to check the lighting and his position, she was taken aback by his body. A black line went straight dow  
n and across his body, similar to a target. Looking past his wounds, she could tell that he was in pristine physical condition. His arms rippled with muscles on top of muscles. His chest and abdomen were chiseled to perfection. She found her eyes following his abs down to his pelvis, where they formed a V before being covered by his pants.

"Whenever you are ready, Miss Sloan"

Feeling her face flush, she quickly slid into a lead vest and took position at the camera. "I need you to take a deep breath, and hold it in."

Bane's chest expanded as he followed her directions. A beep sounded, signaling that the picture had been captured. He exhaled. She replaced the film.

"Turn to the right please." He did so, and took a deep breath. Again, the machine beeped. He exhaled.

Isla removed the film screens and inserted them into a large computer.

Bane walked over to her, standing directly behind her. She remained focused on the computer screen as she waited patiently for the images to load.

"Two obviously broken ribs on the right, one probable fracture on the third intercostal." Jabbing the screen with her finger. She turned on her heel and patted his right side, causing him to gasp with pain. "Lets check out the rest of you." she said. "Take a seat on the table, and lie back."

Bane raised an eyebrow, but after failing to stare her down, he begrudgingly did as told. Donning gloves and a mask, she reached above her and switched on the operative light.

He had a large wound under his left pectoral that was bleeding and an even bigger wound in his abdomen. Whatever caused these wounds had to have been extremely hot, the wound was cauterized and surrounding flesh was charred and blistered. Dirt and debris clumped together with blood stuck to the wound. Bits of flesh had begun to peel from the burns.

"You're going to have a scar…" she replied, collecting water in a needless syringe.

"One more for the collection." He replied.

She commenced to irrigating the wounds, washing away blood and dirt.

"Your vest took the brunt of the force so the abdominal wound isn't an open one." She pressed her fingers into his abdomen, causing his body to tense with pain. "Your abdomen is soft so there is no internal bleeding that I'm aware of. The wound under your pec needs to be sutured and I don't have any Lidocaine to numb it with."

"Just do it. I do not fear pain." He said.

"I will do it last. Right now, I need to remove your mask. There is blood coming from under it." She moved to unclasp the latches on the sides.

Bane grabbed her hand roughly. His eyes had a craziness to them that made her breath catch momentarily.

"No." His voice was low and menacing.

Isla wrenched her hand free, rubbing it with the other. She was going to enjoy suturing him with no anesthesia.


	4. Chapter 4

**** Yay! I am so excited for all of the feedback. Thank you so much! Sorry for the slow start!

4

Bane grabbed her roughly by the upper arm and led her downstairs and into the stairwell.

"You don't have to be so freaking rough!" Isla cried. He looked down at her, his eyes cold.

"No screaming once we step out through this door. It would not go well for you." He said, holding up the detonator. She exhaled sharply and glared at him. He tilted his head slightly. "Are you going to scream?"

Her eyes narrowed. "It depends on what you are going to do to me."

He chuckled and grabbed her arm again. "Fear what will happen, should you scream."

He opened the door. It was still raining, but the storm had passed. Her medical bag in his other hand, he led her across the parking lot to her 1972 black VW Bug. Isla smiled at her car in comparison to his size. He would never fit and there were no other cars, only trees and empty office buildings. She considered yanking her arm free and running. He was big, but wounded, slow. As if sensing her thoughts, his grip tightened painfully.

"You're hurting me." she said angrily.

He held out his hand. "Your keys." She fished them out of her soaked scrub top and slammed them hard into his waiting hand. His eyes narrowed slightly at her attitude, but he said nothing and opened the luggage compartment in the front. He looked back at her and held out his hand, like a psychotic game show host.

"You are fucking kidding me.!" Isla shook her head. "NO!" She was claustrophobic only in times where she couldn't move her arms or legs and _this_ was one of those times.

"I can't fit!" She began to back away but he held up the detonator.

"Or do I need to put you in myself?"

She began to hyperventilate as she stepped into the small compartment. She had to lay on her side and tuck her knees into her chest to avoid being hit by the lid.

"See there? You fit perfectly!" His voice sounded almost chipper.

"You son of bi-" He slammed the lid down. She lay there in the pitch black and screamed. She felt the car dip violently._ 'What the hell?!'_ With a loud crank, the car rumbled to life. Though an extremely tight fit, she was still knocked against the frame as he drove her into the unknown. Her hands and legs began to tingle as circulation was interrupted.

Her mind ran rampant. Where was he taking her? What was going to happen to her? Tears welled in her eyes as she began to think of her life.

It had been a lonely and boring one. Her parents had divorced when she was ten. Her mother, a singer, left her to be raised by her father. But he too had other plans. He was a corporate attorney, a cold man and an even colder father. He remarried and had her shipped off to boarding school barely before the vows escaped his lips.

_"Daddy PLEASE! I don't want to go!" the child in her mind sobbed, clutching desperately to her father's arm. He wrenched his hand free and walked away without a word._

She found solace in music and books. At seventeen years, she had acquired enough credits for early graduation. The only one to go to her graduation was her Aunt Kay. She had been so happy that she had shown up. She felt for sure that Kay would take her home, away from the educational prison she had been forced to call home. But by law, she was still underage, and her Aunt had no custodial rights. She was forced to live on campus until her 18th birthday. Aunt Kay died from a stroke the day before.

Isla had won a scholarship to Misericordia University, and by 22 years, she had graduated, alone, with her Masters degree in Registered Nursing. She felt as if her life were missing huge pieces. Parents, romance, security.

She had had friends and boyfriends, but none that stuck around for too long. She had had sex once with a fellow student. Guys rarely spoke to her as she kept to herself. But this one had approached her, and oh how he had fooled her. He had short blonde hair and a decent tan. He had been funny. She remembered he had made her laugh often, and she found that trait attracted her more than his looks. After nearly a month and a half of decent dates, she had found herself naked under him. But his demeanor changed shortly after, and a week later, she found herself in the hallway of the college, crying as he walked away from her forever. Her first time, meant to be special, had been a total waste.

She had been to parties and out on dates, but was never crazy over them. Her ideal night was curling up in her oversized leather chair with Baxter The Cat, fire blazing in the fireplace, and an old black and white movie on TV. She loved movies and oft times found herself daydreaming about the sexy hero-or more, the sexy villain. She squeezed her eyes as she realized that no clever hero would be coming for her.


	5. Chapter 5

5

Isla woke with a start as massive hands gripped her and pulled her from the trunk. For a split second, she thought she was saved. But as she became more coherent, she realized he was the one who had pulled her out. She didn't know how long she had been asleep.

"Can you stand?" he asked.

"Yes!" she hissed, shoving him hard. The sudden rush of blood to her limbs caused a pins and needles sensation that made her cringe. "Where are we?" She demanded.

"I require a different vehicle. We are going on a road trip." He stated. Her heart sank.

"So you aren't going to let me go." she said, holding back the tears.

He shook his head slowly. "Your services are still required."

She took in a deep breath and looked around. They were in the middle of nowhere and it was still dark. She could make a run for it!

Her hope was destroyed when she remembered the collar, her hands instinctively clutching her neck. She glanced sideways.

Bane was staring at her, smiling with his eyes. She let her hands drop helplessly to her sides. She was too tired and sore to run anyways.

"Let's go." He said, taking her by the arm once more.

Isla sighed as she was led into the brush off the side of the road. "You know someone will find my car with your prints on it." She said.

"Will they now?" He asked, stopping. She screamed as her car suddenly burst into flames.

"What do you want from me?!" she cried. He yanked her to her feet and they started once more through the brush.

She trembled under his grasp, the feeling giving a boost to his ego. He shoved past branches and thorns with ease, not stopping to prevent them smacking Isla in the face. Thorns tore at her exposed arms. At one point, a branch snapped back and hit her in her right eye. She cried out and covered it with her free hand.

"Pain is weakness leaving the body." He responded. She began to seethe.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked. He said nothing as he finally pushed out of the brush into the clearing. They were in someone's back yard.

"Not one word from you." He said, his voice threatening. She bit her cheek as he led her forward towards the house.

Adrenaline pulsed through her body. He could feel it in her wrist. Silently he made his way to the side of the house and glanced around the corner.

"Do not slow me down, girl. You will regret it." He said as quietly as the mask would allow.

"I wont if you tell me what you are going to do." She snapped, not bothering to lower her voice. But he said nothing, instead he yanked her arm hard, dragging her behind him as he crossed the front yard. She kept silent as he stalked up to the black Yukon XL parked in the road. He looked in the windows before determining that it wasn't locked. He opened the driver's side door and pushed Isla in.

"Get on Interstate 81, then merge west onto 80." He ordered, getting into the backseat.

She secured the seat belt, started the SUV and they were off. She adjusted the rear view mirror so she could see her reflection. Her right eye had a small cut and the beginnings of a bruise and dirt was smudged on her chin and nose. Her hair was damp and a mass of tangles and twigs. Disgusted, she fixed the mirror so she could see behind her again.

The bluish glow of the dashboard made his look more ominous. He was slouched back in the middle of the backseat, his head leaned back. She sighed quietly, glancing at the clock. Just after three AM.

"You going to tell me where we're going? And why?" She asked, looking again in the rear-view mirror.

He sighed, but never moved. "And what makes you privy to that information?"

"I don't suppose anything makes me '_privy_' to that information. I just think I need to know where we are going since I am driving. I mean, in case we get pulled over or something." She made sure to give _privy_ an English accent for added attitude.

"We are going to Chicago, Miss Sloan and you would do well to avoid getting pulled over." He said.

"At some point I'm going to have to pee. And eat. And eventually sleep. Did you make room in your brilliant plan for any of that?" she snapped.

"You wont have to pee if you do not eat or drink. If you get tired, I would suggest turning on the air." He replied. Isla's stomach lurched at the though of food.

"You want my help, then you need to work with me. I need to eat and rest."

"My dear this is not a democracy. Or do you need a reminder?" he lifted his head and met her gaze in the mirror.

Isla gripped the steering wheel and focused on the road. He laid his head back again.

"I _hate_ you." She whispered.

"Good." he replied.


	6. Chapter 6

**YAY! Super long chapter! It's what happens when I'm Lazing on a Sunday Afternoon!. Thanks for all of the feedback, it makes me happy to read it. Feel free to leave more and as always, Please enjoy! XOXOXO**

6

Bane sat up as he felt the vehicle jerk violently.

"Oh Shit! Oh shit!" Isla cried, jerking the wheel. The car fishtailed across two lanes and nearly collided with the cement barrier before she regained control.

"Pull over now." He growled. He was angry. Angry that she had may have caused undue attention, but even more angry because he had lowered his defenses and fallen asleep. It wasn't like him.

"I'm so sorry…I don't know what happened.." she whimpered, taking the first exit she came to. She drove until she came to a wooded area, then pulled off onto the shoulder. It was still dark outside, but the sky was showing signs of early morning. Bane stepped out of the car, opened the front door and pulled her out by the back of her neck. She cried out, covering her face with her hands.

"I'm sorry!" she cried. He let her go and walked around the car, looking it over.

Isla stood at the front of the car trembling and exhausted. She could feel his eyes on her as he walked up to her.

"I know exactly what happened." He replied getting in behind the wheel. Isla stared at him, unsure of what he was going to do. The passenger door opened.

"Well?" he looked at her. She scurried into the seat and barely had the belt buckled before he drove off.

"I'm sorry…" she said quietly, looking at him warily.

"No…It was partially my fault." Did he really just say that? He shook his head slightly at himself.

Her eyes felt heavy. _'It was all your fault!'_ She thought bitterly, letting her head rest against the window. They drove in silence until he pulled into the parking lot of a motel. He parked on the side opposite the office and turned his head ever so slightly.

"Get a room for the night. Tell them you want one on the back end of the hotel, furthest away from the highway. If they don't have one we'll move to the next one down the road." He dropped a wad of cash in her lap. She gathered the cash and hurried out of the car.

He watched her as she made her way the office. He leaned his head back with a sigh and rubbed his eyes. He had so much to do, but he couldn't concentrate with the pain from his wounds. The venom cartridge in his mask was nearing depletion and he hadn't expected to escape Gotham City alive so he didn't grab the any refills. Luckily he had stored Venom at the location where they were going. Enough to last him at least three years.

He honestly didn't even know how he had made it out of Gotham undetected. How like amateurs to shoot someone without confirming their death. He was a prime example. He always demanded proof of the deceased.

He wasn't feeling quite right. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he needed to rest. He rarely ever allowed himself to sleep, much less while someone else was driving. _ESPECIALLY_ if that someone was a hostage. No, he definitely was not himself. Which is why he needed her skills.

oOoOoOo

The bell above the door rang as she pushed through into the office. It was a small lobby with blue-green walls and ugly golden picture frames on every wall. A soda machine was to her left and an old black and white dog laying on a ratty bed in the right corner.

"Hello…" Isla said sheepishly. The fat woman behind the desk gawked at her as she approached.

"My God. Are you OK?" She asked, quickly putting her coffee cup down.

Her face turned red and she knew she must have looked horrible. She forced a small smile. "It has been…a long, long night…" she heard her voice falter.

"Who did that to your eye, dear?" Fat lady gasped.

She brushed her hair out of her face. "Someone I'm trying to get away from, if you catch my meaning."

"Do you need me to call the police?" Fat lady asked, reaching for the phone.

Isla's heart skipped. She would love for her to call the police, but she shook her head.

"No, but thank you. The police picked him up about two hours ago. I just need a room…for the night." she couldn't suppress a yawn. "Preferably the furthest one from the highway that you have…I'm still pretty shaken up."

Fat lady's eyebrow's came together in a wrinkle as she began to type in the computer.

"The only room I have is on the far back end. It's a suite with a king bed, kitchen and bathroom. There's cable TV and a fridge." she looked at her over her bifocals.

"If it's the only one you have…" she sighed and rubbed her forehead. "I'll take it."

"You know usually I have to have ID to rent the room…I see your badge. And you look like you've been through hell. Don't worry about the paper work. Room is 56.20 after taxes."

"Thank you so much! You really don't have to go through any trouble…" Isla handed her sixty dollars.

"No trouble at all. You just get some rest." Fat Lady handed her the room key and her change. "Check out's at eleven tomorrow. Call if you need to extend it."

Isla nodded and opened the door. "Thank you again." she said before walking out.

Once outside she shivered. The sun was up, but it was covered by thick clouds. With the low temperature, it felt like it might snow. She made her way around the corner and could immediately feel Bane's cold eyes on her. She looked at the SUV where he waited and then walked past, to the last room at the end of the complex. She waited as he pulled the car into the parking spot and got out.

He said nothing as he walked past her into the room.

"Well…this is interesting to say the least…" He said, amused. The room was clean with red carpet. There was a little dinner table for two by the window. The kitchen had a refrigerator, microwave and gas stove. The king bed had a nice over-sized white and red down comforter. And on the ceiling was an enormous mirror.

Isla looked up at the mirror, sighed and shut the door, securing the locks. She suddenly felt as if she had 500 pound weights on her shoulders. "It's all she had left. And apparently I look like a battered wife, and that is the story I fed her so she wouldn't pry. It also got me out of having to give her my ID to secure the room so you're welcome."

With a grunt, he sat down in one of the chairs at the table and stared at her. She looked back at him, her eyes burning from lack of sleep. His eyes looked about as tired as hers felt.

After a full minute, she ended the staring game. Turning on her heel she walked into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. To her dismay, it wouldn't lock no matter how hard she tried, giving up, she turned on the hot water in the shower full blast and stripped out of her soiled clothes. Steam filled the small room as she leaned against the sink, examining her face in better light.

Her face and neck were dirty. Oil and dirt from the trunk were smudged on her chin and nose. The skin under her eye was reddish purple with a noticeable cut and a few scratches from her run in with the tree branch. She pulled her hair up off her neck. There were Bane-sized finger prints on the skin that wasn't covered by the collar. She also had a black bruise on her upper left arm, and another bruise around her right wrist from where he had grabbed her.

Wasting no more time, she stepped into the shower, letting the scalding water wash over her. She was so tired. Lifting the little bottle of standard hotel shampoo/bodywash was like lifting lead. Her shoulders ached as she washed her hair, then her face. Closing her eyes, she tilted her head back and stuck her face under the shower head.

A sob escaped her lips as she replayed the night's events. She slid down into the tub, hugging her knees to her chest as she cried. The heat from the water soothed her aching body and before she knew it, she had fallen asleep.

oOoOoOo

The bathroom door slamming brought Bane to attention. He had been staring at her without seeing her as his exhaustion set in. Now he sat, staring at the bathroom door as steam seeped from under it. He could hear her crying loudly and for some reason it bothered him. He sighed. He _DEFINITELY_ wasn't himself.

The bed looked so inviting, teasing him. But he wasn't used to such luxury, even though money had never been an issue for him. He was used to lurking in the dark, cold sewers and prisons. At the thought of the dark, he reached across the table and pulled the thick red curtains closed.

He took his coat off and laid it on the table, then took the gun from his belt and the detonator and placed them on his coat. He needed to think, to plan. But pain and exhaustion clogged his mind. This frustrated him to his core.

_He_ was Bane. _He_ was Gotham's Reckoning, it's liberator. _He_ alone had devised the immaculate plan to destroy the city. He was the darkness men feared. He was known for his strength and cunning, for his ability to lead men into revolution. But now…all he wanted was to sleep. To disappear into the shadows once more.

He looked at the clock on the wall. She had been in the shower for nearly 45 minutes. He walked to the door and listened. She was no longer crying, but the water was still running.

"Miss Sloan?" He called, knocking as gently as he could (which wasn't very gently). When she didn't answer, he jiggled the knob and found it unlocked.

"I'm coming in if you don't speak up." He said. Still no answer. He pushed the door open and was hit with a suffocating wall of steam. Her clothes were piled on the floor by the tub. "Isla?" her name sounded strange coming from his mechanical voice. Finally he grew tired of waiting and pulled the shower curtain back.

He had expected to find her dead, not curled up in a little ball on the floor of the tub. Her long black hair was plastered to her back and shoulders. He frowned as he saw the bruises he had left on her. It never pleased him to leave marks on females and he never condoned rape. It had disturbed him when she had though he was going to rape her in the stairwell. He knew his men didn't care and had done it anyways, and he also knew that he had many a time been responsible for the deaths of women and men. But for some reason he felt a pang of pity for her.

He turned off the water. "Isla." He tried again to wake her, but received no reply.

Sighing, he bent down and lifted her into his arms. He held her with one arm and draped a towel over her. When he turned to carry her out, he saw his reflection in the mirror. She looked tiny against his colossal frame. She was still breathing, he could feel it.

He carried her into the room, pulled back the comforter and gently laid her down, before returning to the chair at the table.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the gap in postings! I had pretty decent writers block. But all better now. I kinda was nervous with the previous chapter...still am. But that's just me. Please keep the feedback coming! I also should have mentioned that I DO NOT own the character Bane or any of the Batman stuff. Thanks and enjoy!**

7

Isla groaned and stretched. For just a moment, she felt like she was home. She opened her eyes and was met with her own reflection. _'What the hell…'_ She sat upright and looked around. The room was dark but she could see the light trying to peek through the curtain. She looked down and realized she was naked.

"Good morning." Bane stepped out of the shadow of the far corner of the room.

Isla yanked the blanket up to her chin her face getting hot. "Did we…Did you-"

He gave a short, mechanical laugh. "You should be so lucky." He said.

"How did I get in the bed?" she asked.

"I carried you. You were unconscious in the shower." he replied.

She flopped back onto the bed and pulled the blanket over her head. This was all so unreal. Like something she would see in a movie. She wanted something different in life, but this was friggin crazy.

"We need to discuss our plan." She heard him say.

Isla huffed under the blanket. "_Our_ plan? This has nothing to do with me." her voice was muffled.

"That is where you are wrong. It has just as much to do with me as it does you."

"I don't see how. YOU kidnapped me, remember? It's not like I was in on it." She said, still under the blankets.

"Maybe not…But you did open the door for me last night. You also used _your_ key card to access company equipment after hours on someone who was not a patient in your facility. And you stole medical supplies. Not to mention the SUV parked outside. The police will have a time believing you."

She could hear him shift his weight, causing the chair to creak. Her nostrils flared as she exhaled angrily. "Mother fucker…" she said, more to herself than him. He was right.

"Would you like some food? I'm sure you must be starving. I could hear your stomach growling from across the room." His voice was so nonchalant.

Isla sat up angrily, pulling the blanket from her face to glare at him. He sat leaning back, bare chested, his right arm draped casually over the back of the chair, left arm resting on his thigh. Whatever angry retort she was going to throw at him caught in her throat. The momentary silence was interrupted by her stomach attempting to eat itself to survive.

His eyes crinkled at the sides from his hidden smile.

"Pizza…" she said, narrowing her eyes.

oOoOoOo

Twenty minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Isla waited as Bane retreated to the back of the room, out of sight. She wrapped the towel around her and opened the door.

"Hi…uhhhmmm. Pepperoni and mushroom pizza…?" The delivery guy eyed her curiously.

"Yep." she popped her mouth on the "P" and tossed him twenty dollars, then grabbed the pizza and soda and kicked the door shut with her foot.  
She was practically foaming at the mouth as she pulled the gooey slice out of the box.

"Want some?" her speech garbled by pizza.

Bane took his seat at the table, watching her devour the pizza in nearly three bites. "Not particularly…No."

"How do you eat with the mask on anyways?" she asked, licking her fingers.

He stared at her for a moment before answering. "I take it off, of course."

"So why wear it then?" she took a long gulp of soda, wiping her mouth on the towel.

He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "It is an analgesic delivery system, of sorts."

This peaked Isla's interest. She arched an eyebrow. "That so?" she started on her second slice. He gave a slight nod.

"Elaborate."

"You wouldn't be interested. Finish your food." he said, nodding his head in her direction.

She snorted. "You don't eben know anuthin 'bout me." her mouth full of pizza.

"Don't I?" he asked, leaning back in the chair. "_Isla Sophia Sloan_…parents are Dean and Lori. Your favorite color is blue, you were born in Elizabeth City in 1986. You are a nurse. You are also indecisive between Braveheart or the Patriot, either way you are a Mel Gibson fan. You like loud music…and pizza. And you have a cat, made apparent by the long white strands of fur in your car."

She swallowed the last of her pizza. "I read an article once…it was a study. Said that criminals were least likely to kill a hostage if they knew personal things about them….and Baxter The Cat likes to ride in my car." She pulled the blanket up the her chin and laid back against the headboard. "Your turn…"

Bane smiled with his eyes. "I wear this mask as result of an experiment…" He started.

"Gone wrong?" She watched him closely.

"No. It was a success. The experiment had killed all other subjects. For some reason, I responded well to it." He looked down and flexed his hands. Isla absentmindedly stroked the collar at her neck, as he continued.

"But now, I rely solely on the serum the mask was made to dispense. If I don't have it, I will go into withdrawal. In the beginning, the mask was connected to tubes that were implanted into my back. Through the years, they have been removed, the serum compacted into more potent cartridges. The mask delivers the serum, much like an inhaler for an asthmatic, constantly for months at a time." He had no idea why he was telling her any of this.

"So you are a masked drug addicted man." She sipped her soda.

"I suppose so."

"How did you come about your injuries?" she asked.

Bane stood. "That is a story for another time, I'm afraid."

"Can you take the mask off for an extended period?"

He flexed his arms, and tilted his head, popping his neck loudly. "The longest I have tried was three hours. But it wasn't without consequence. After I replaced the mask, the serum, Venom-"

"Venom?"

"Yes. That's its name. As I was saying…once I put it back on, the serum's potency caused some adverse reactions. I will only leave it off now if entirely necessary." He replied.

"Speaking of wounds…or not. I need to change your bandages." Isla said, sitting up. "May I borrow your coat?"

He handed her the coat and turned his back as she slid into it. He turned when he heard it zip, and couldn't suppress a smile. The coat hung down to her knees and the sleeves covered her hands to the fingertips.

"If you require my expertise, Bane, then I require clothes. And deodorant. SIT." She pushed him into the chair and tucked her hair behind her ear. He looked up at her, arching his brow questioningly. She reached behind him and flipped the light switch, then she knelt before him to get a better look at his chest.

"The burns look better today…but you feel warm." she pressed her fingers into his abdomen, causing him to groan. "I thought the Venom was a painkiller…" she said, removing the bloodied bandage from the second wound.

"It is…" he grunted. "But this cartridge is almost out, so the effects are not as strong." he replied.

The exposed cut was red and hot around the edges. She pressed around the perimeter gingerly. "This one is infected…and you have the beginnings of a fever. I need to get your temperature so I can keep track and make sure the antibiotics are working." She stood and rummaged through her bag. She pulled out the thermometer.

"I need you to take off your mask." she said. He tried to stand.

"Absolutely not. Take it under my arm if you must." He said. Isla grabbed his side, causing him to groan, then pushed him back into the chair. He looked at her angrily, causing her to flinch slightly.

"The underarm is not a reliable source. So its either you take off the mask or I ram this up your ass. The latter is fine with me." she snapped, angry at his stubbornness. He glared at her for a good minute, taking in a deep breath and exhaling slowly, but she refused to back down. Finally, he looked away from her and she new she had won.

Bane was uneasy with the whole situation. No one had seen him without his mask since the day it was put on. He only ever took it off when he was completely alone. Now, with hands that felt like lead, he reached behind his head and peeled the mask off. It hissed angrily before detaching completely. He kept his head bowed, and took in a deep breath. He took advantage of the opportunity to breathe in fresh air. The room smelled of pizza and eucalyptus. _She_ smelled of eucalyptus.

"Now lets have a look at you." Isla said.

Reluctantly, he raised his head, meeting her hazel eyes with his own.

Isla gasped.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews! I was thoroughly pleased with the last chapter :) I just decided to go with the flow on this one. Not sure how I wanted it to go...but hey, whatever. Read and review! **

8

She was expecting some sort of disfigurement. Some horrible scar or…_something_. But his was a handsome face. He had a scar over his right eyebrow, that split it in two. His eyes, she hadn't failed to notice, were a dark shade of hazel with flecks of gold around the iris. His lips were full, and pointed up at the corners, giving them a secretive look.

"Are you ok?" Her face flushed and she jumped slightly. Bane's voice was deep and raspy, but an entire world away from the mechanical voice she had gotten oddly used to.

"Yeah…sure. Open up." He opened his mouth and she inserted the thermometer. Isla could feel his eyes on her as she tried to find a different focal point. But her eyes kept wandering back to his face. She attempted to steal another glance at him, only to find him watching her. After what seemed like an eternity, the thermometer beeped.

She looked down at it. "101.4. You definitely have something going on." she looked around in her bag and pulled out a bottle. "You need to eat something before you take this or it will upset your stomach. It will bring down your fever."

She set the pills on the table and handed him a slice of pizza and cup of soda. "Eat, then you need to sleep."

Bane sighed and picked up the pizza. He felt his stomach gurgle in anticipation. Isla smiled slightly as he took a bite, sitting on the edge of the bed before him.

He paused, mid chew. "Something on your mind Miss Sloan?" he asked.

"Why did you take me? Why not one of the doctors?" she asked. Bane commenced to chewing. She waited patiently for his answer, but when it didn't come, she stood and walked towards the bathroom.

"You were the first one I saw." he said. She stopped and turned, leaning against the doorway, her eyebrow arched in question.

"I wandered onto the premises, half out of my mind with pain. I was hiding in the brush nearly all day, falling in and out of consciousness. The storm brought me to attention. While I was looking around for shelter, I saw you staring out the window and thought for sure that you had seen me." he took a gulp from the cup of soda on the table.

"I didn't see you…" she said, crossing her arms.

He nodded, turning the cup in his hands. "That was apparent when you opened the door." He gave a short laugh as he remembered the previous night's events.

"I needed help and you were the only one there. A doctor is too high profile. People would notice if one went missing." He replied.

That sparked her anger. "Oh I see. No one will notice the quiet single girl. I'm pathetic enough to be kidnapped." she cried.

"Trust me, there is nothing quiet about you. And I didn't mean it that way. I simply meant that…" he pursed his lips and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "I don't know what I meant. I'm sorry if I offended you." he said.

"I suppose that doesn't offend me as much as the EXPLOSIVE COLLAR you snapped around my neck!" she spat.

"Would you have come willingly if I had asked you to? If I had told you that I needed your medical help, needed you to transport me into Canada so that I could escape, would you have said 'Yes'?" he asked, rubbing his face with his hands. He was feeling disoriented from the fever.

"Probably not. But you could have at least asked first." she knew right away how dumb it sounded. He laughed.

"I could imagine how well that would have gone. In my experience, Miss Sloan, it is more beneficial to _take_ rather than to ask." He replied.

"How very barbaric of you. You should have just thrown me over your shoulder or drug me out by my hair." she said, walking into the bathroom and slamming the door.

"Are you going to be going to sleep in the shower again?" he asked, amusement in his voice. She paced back and forth in the small bathroom before yanking the door open.

"You are an ass." she said, walking back out into the room. She plopped back onto the bed. "But if you must know…" she exhaled with the realization. "I would have considered going with you." she said. He looked up at her, slightly surprised. She brushed her hair back.

"My life has never been anything special. I spent most of my life in boarding school. My mother was absent and my father may as well have been. I don't have anyone that I could call a true friend. I haven't had a boyfriend in six years. I haven't had sex in five. My sole comfort is my cat…" she sniffled as tears threatened. "I'm turning into the crazy cat lady…" she whimpered.

Bane shifted in his seat, then popped two of the pills in his mouth, chasing them with the soda.

"My life has been at a boring stand still for so long."

"So come with me." Bane said. She looked at him as if he had suddenly sprouted two heads.

"I'm already here, Bane. You didn't give me a choice." she snapped. He stood up so suddenly that Isla nearly fell off the bed. He was in her face in an instant. She slunk backwards.

"I'm giving you one now…Isla." he replied, his hands reaching behind her neck. His voice saying her name caused her stomach to flutter slightly. Before she could say anything, she felt the collar fall from her neck, into her lap. His grabbed her chin, turning her head slightly. His fingers brushed the bruises on her cheek gently, then the bruises on her neck.

"I'm sorry for these…" he said quietly.

She swallowed hard. "It's ok…" she said quietly. Bane locked eyes with her for a moment before nodding slightly, then returning to his chair.

"I'm still going to need clothes…" she said.


	9. Chapter 9

9

As it turned out, Fat Lady's name was actually Judy. Isla found this out as she paid for two more nights in the room.

"How are you doing?" Judy asked.

Isla opened the door with her back and smiled. "I'm going to be ok. Just going to rest up, then I'll be on my way." she replied.

Judy smiled. "Call if you need anything." Isla nodded and made her way back to her room, shopping bags in hand.

Bane had allowed her to go into the nearest town to pick up necessities. He had given her quite a chunk of cash for her to buy whatever she needed. And she had spent it all.

She felt as if she were walking through a crazy dream and she was sure she had had a nervous breakdown…probably in the trunk of her car. Either that or the quickest case of Stockholm Syndrome the world had ever seen. But she had made a decision, and she was going to follow it through until she couldn't any more. However crazy it seemed. She had been secretly dreaming of starting over new somewhere far away. Maybe this was God's obscure way of opening a window.

She unlocked the door and stepped into the room. "Bane?" she asked. Setting the bags down, she heard a noise coming from the bathroom. The door was open.

"I'm back…" she said poking her head in. Bane was in the shower. She could see his body through the clear shower curtain. His back was to her. Isla gasped and backed away momentarily, then quietly peeked around the corner. She watched as he let the water wash over his face. He leaned forward, pressing his hands against the wall. She couldn't help but admire his very muscular, and scarred back. He turned around so the water was rinsing his chest. Again, her eyes traveled down his chest, to the V of his hips. Suddenly very hot, she tore her gaze away and walked back outside to retrieve the remaining bags.

oOoOoOo

She welcomed the frigid air. Her breath came out in a cloud as she exhaled, staring up at the darkening sky. She grabbed the last of the bags and hurried back into the room.

Bane looked up as he exited the bathroom, towel around his waist.

"You 're back…" he said. Isla turned her back to him quickly and set the bags down.

"You sound surprised." she remarked.

"I am. That doesn't happen often." He said.

"Noted." she reached into one of the bags and handed him a black t-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans, glancing up at him.

"What's this?" He asked.

"Clothes that we normal people wear. You should try it." she replied. He smiled down at her, causing her stomach to flip.

"Your mask is already conspicuous enough, without the whole militant look." she said turning back to the bags. Bane laughed. She wasn't entirely sure, but he didn't seem like the kind of man who laughed often. But she liked it much more than his threats.

"You seem to have it all figured out." He said, pulling the shirt down over his head. "It's a bit tight…" he said, flexing his arms.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, glancing over her shoulder. The shirt looked as though it had been painted onto his chest.

"Fine." he said, walking into the bathroom and closing the door behind him.

"Did you get any sleep?" she asked, walking up to the door. He opened the door, mask in hand, fully dressed and entirely too close to her.

"I did." he said, looking down at her. "Did you get everything you needed?"

She nodded and looked up at him. "I did, thank you."

He found himself stealing glances at her more and more. She was nearly an entire foot shorter than him, with long, black hair braided and hanging over her right shoulder. Her bangs fell side swiped over her left eye, with little wisps falling around her face. Her eyes were hazel, just as his. Her skin had a light bronze tint to it and light freckles dotted across her small nose that pointed up slightly at the end. And then there were her light, pink lips. The top lip was fuller than the bottom, giving the impression that she was pouting.

He had to suppress the urge to lean down and kiss them. And the fact that she would most likely slap him, helped. It had been much too long since he had last felt any kind of desire for anything other than pure chaos. He took a deep breath and exhaled through his nose, one last time.

"Did you pay for the room?" he asked, his voice huskier than usual. She nodded.

"For two more nights, like you asked." she replied.

He smiled again. "As _you_ suggested, nurse Sloan." He stepped around her and sat at the table.

"You need to rest as much as possible before we drive. Broken ribs aren't fun, especially on a long ass road trip to God-knows-where." she sat down on the edge of the bed and kicked her shoes off.

He sighed and stretched the mask over the back of his head, then lowered it over his face. The medicine immediately misted and he took a deep breath, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. Isla stared at him.

"Does it hurt?" she asked.

He took another deep breath before opening his eyes and meeting her gaze.

"Yes. But I've grown used to it." he said, his voice once again mechanical.

"I'm going to order some Chinese…would you like anything?" she asked. Bane continued to stare at her, then his eyes crinkled at the corners, giving that tale-tell sign of a smile. He shook his head slowly.

"I'm ok for now. But I think I will rest a bit." The sudden flow of Venom through his system caused him to feel lightheaded. He stood and walked past her to the opposite end of the bed and laid down on top of the blankets, his back to her. Isla leaned back and grabbed the phone.

"I'll order enough for you too. You are eventually going to need to eat something." she said, dialing the number.

OOoOoOo

Bane laid in silence, unable to sleep. He could hear the TV as Isla watched some horror movie while eating her dinner. He could feel her suddenly jump just as someone in the movie screamed. He felt so out of place, like there were things he needed to be doing. He needed to be on his way to Canada to meet up with any of his men who managed to escape from Gotham alive, if any. He needed to be preparing his men for whatever new mission awaited them. He needed to prepare their new compound for habitation. But all he could think of was being alone in a hotel room with Isla. He wanted to get to know her, which seemed very unlike him.

He never cared for anyone except for Talia. He had watched her grow as a child all those years ago in Peña Dura. He had helped her escape. And she had returned to him, a grown woman, and pulled him out of the depths of his hell. After that day, he had vowed to always be there for her. Even when he was excommunicated by Ra's al Ghul, she had followed him. But his feelings for her were like those for a sibling. She had been beautiful, but he had known her since she was an infant and romantic feelings never evolved between the two. For all he knew, she was dead.

He had been with women in the past, but never romantically. They were only there to sate his needs for physical release. Isla peeked his interest in more ways than one.  
She was a new experience for him entirely.

Yes, something in him had changed, or was in the process of changing since that fateful day in Gotham. He had been broken.


	10. Chapter 10

**Soooo...thanks bunches for all of the awesome feedback. I never thought that the story would get this much attention! A small disclaimer for this chapter...A bit out of my realm, but there is mature material! If you are easily offended or are a blusher-YOU HAVE BEEN FOREWARNED! ENJOY! 3**

10

Their two extra days turned into two weeks. Bane was deemed unfit for travel as he couldn't shake the fever that plagued him sporadically.

There were nights that they would fall asleep on opposite sides of the large bed and she would be woken by him tossing in his sleep, sometimes groaning as if in pain. She had learned to turn the light on and hit him with a pillow to wake him when this happened. The first night it happened, she had made the mistake of leaning over to try and wake him by shaking him. He had sat up with a yell, grabbing her by the throat with both hands and choking her until she nearly passed out. She was only able to get away by kneeing him in his broken ribs.

He would become belligerent when she would try to hand him his medication. He slapped her hand away one night, scattering the pills across the room. It was all the medication she had left, so she searched the floor on her hands and knees, collecting them in the bottle. She felt around under the bed for any more pills when her fingers brushed something cold. She pulled out what looked like a round metal compact mirror.

When she revealed it, Bane snatched it out of her hand.

"What is it?" she had asked.

Bane walked into the bathroom and slammed the door. "A Venom cartridge." he said, returning to the room.

"The experiment stuff?"

He had nodded. "The very same. The old one was nearly empty…I feel that's why I've been unable to shake this fever. This one will last three months."

"I thought it was only pain medicine."

He took the bottle of pills out of her hand. "That is only one of its qualities. Its main purpose is to speed up cell regeneration. It also has enhancement capabilities." he replied.

Isla snorted at the last comment. "Like _male_ enhancement?"

Bane just stared at her, eyes narrowed. "No. Muscular enhancement."

Isla's smile had disappeared quickly.

OoOoOoOo

The night before they were to leave, Bane woke with a start, his reflection staring back at him from the mirrored ceiling. He didn't know how long he'd been asleep. Rolling painfully onto his side, he glanced at the clock. It was well after midnight. He looked around the room, willing his eyes to focus against the brightness of the TV. At some point during her movie, Isla had fallen asleep. She lay in a ball at the bottom of the bed, her arm tucked under her head for support. He sat up on the edge of the bed and reached over, shaking her gently.

"Isla…" he shook her again, more forcefully.

She opened her eyes, blinking a few times before stretching out and yawning.

"What's the matter?" she asked, sitting up.

"I thought you might want to sleep in the bed properly." he replied.

Isla stood and walked over to the table, pouring a cup of soda. "Are you not sleeping?" she asked.

He tilted his head from side to side, popping it. "I am ok for now." he said.

Isla fished a pair of shorts and a tank top out of her duffle bag and retreated into the bathroom. Bane removed his shirt, folding it and laying it on the bedside table. Moments later, she reappeared in pajamas, slightly shocked to see him shirtless in the bed.

She flopped down on the bed opposite Bane, staring at his scarred back.

"How did you get these scars?" she asked. Against her better judgment, she reached over and gently drug her fingertips down his spine. He tensed at her touch.

"It was part of the experiment…" he replied, his voice thick. Her touch was like an electric shock and it took every bit of his resolve to keep from throwing her back onto the bed. The bed shifted as he stood up.

"How do you feel?" she asked, pulling her hair down out of the ponytail.

"I feel…refreshed. My ribs are not as painful." he replied, sitting down at the table.

Isla laid back against the headboard, now wide awake. "It's going to take time for them to heal. It's not like they will be completely healed in two weeks." she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Ah but that's the good thing about Venom. What takes six to eight weeks to heal, only needs three to four with Venom." He said matter-o-fact.

"Yeah, yeah. You don't have to sell it to me." She said, rolling her eyes.

"How was you movie?" he asked, changing the subject. She shrugged.

"Lame. Predictable." she said. Bane smirked.

"I thought it would have been pretty scary by the way that you were jumping around." he said, eyes crinkling.

Isla smiled and laid on her side, facing him.

"Ok so it was pretty creepy. Whatever." she said, propping herself up on her elbow.

"So…we are going to Canada?" she asked. He nodded, leaning forward in his chair.

"Why? What's in Canada?" she asked. His furrowed his brow.

"A new beginning…" he said, his hands clenched together.

"Who are you running from?"

He sighed. "No one."

"How did you get these wounds?" she asked.

"Why are you so inquisitive all of a sudden?" he asked.

"I think that I deserve to know a little about the man who kidnapped me and who I'm now escaping to Canada with." she said. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Fair enough." And he told her everything. Everything about his life in the pit. Everything about him in The League of Shadows, of Talia, of his attack on Gotham.

"I escaped through the sewers and moved under darkness until I found you that night." he leaned back in his chair.

Isla stared at him, her mouth open slightly as she tried to process his story.

"So you were a mercenary terrorist who willingly endangered thousands of men, women, and children. You fought a bat and were shot by a cat. And you escaped the city and took me hostage and we are going to Canada so you can start over." She said, sitting up.

"Well…in so many words." he said.

"And you realize how stupid it sounds?" she asked.

"Be that as it may, it is the truth." he replied. "I've no reason to lie to you."

"You have no reason to tell me the truth, either." she said, twirling her hair over her finger. She honestly couldn't focus on the majority of his story with him sitting before her shirtless.

He sighed and leaned his head back, closing his eyes. "You are insufferable at this time of night." he said. Isla stood and grabbed her soda from the table.

"Get used to it." she replied, chugging the remainder of her drink.

"So what is your story?" he asked. Isla leaned against the table beside him.

"It's not as interesting as yours, that's for sure." she said.

She commenced to telling him her story. He never looked away from her as she spoke, taking in the way her long hair fell over her shoulder, and how she was constantly playing with her hands. He listened as she spoke of her childhood up to the day they met.

"Things started to go down hill when I lost my hospital privileges four weeks ago…" she said, twisting her hair around her fingers.

"Why?" he asked.

Isla blushed. "I pulled a foley catheter out of a man's penis without deflating the balloon."

Bane couldn't help but wince at the thought.

"In my defense, he was a convicted rapist." she said quickly. Bane nodded in understanding.

She rubbed her eyes and yawned. He continued to watched her as she arched her back, stretching her arms up high in the air and he couldn't contain himself any longer. He stood up and turned her to him roughly. For a moment, he thought she would fight him, but was surprised when she reached up and pulled his mask off.

"We do this…there is no turning back, you understand?" he said, breathing heavily. Isla pressed herself to his chest and slid her hands down to unbutton his pants, causing a low growl to escape his lips.

Kicking his pants off, he grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her head back, crushing her mouth with his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and felt him lift her by her hips, dropping her back onto the bed. His lips trailed down her neck and collar bone, then over to her ear. She couldn't suppress the moan that erupted when he gave it a nip. She drug her nails down his back, causing him to groan and bring his mouth to hers again. He grabbed the collar of her tank top and pulled it violently, ripping it from her body.

She moved her body against his, arching her back, pressing her small frame into his muscle and whining when he seized her by the hips and ripped off her shorts and underwear.

Isla moaned shamelessly, wrapping her legs around his waist again so that her ankles locked at the small of his back allowing him to grind himself into her.

Bane buried his face into her neck as she angled her hips to meet his with every thrust, head thrown back, baring her neck so that the man can't resist and sinks his teeth just under her jawbone, grunting and breathing heavily.

They're both flushed and sweaty, Isla's body stretched around him so thin that she could already feel the ache that would no doubt be felt deep inside the following day, but it felt great. She was enthralled by the constant motion as they crushed their bodies together, tangled in the sheets. Her nails dug into his skin, and she opened her eyes to see him with his head thrown back in ecstasy, sweat dripping down his neck, and it's so perfect that she feels she might pass out

Pure euphoria was the only way to describe the feeling that washed over her as she peaked, crying out, loud and raw, body shaking more now than ever. She felt him thrust erratically, his hands gripping her hips so hard she could feel the bruises forming, before collapsing on top of her.

For a while, it was as if time had stopped. They lay silently together. She brushed her fingers absentmindedly up and down his arm that was draped over her naked waist. They lay that way for what seemed like forever, neither knowing what to say.

It was Bane who finally broke he silence. "Are you alright?" Hip chin rested on her head and he felt her nod slightly.

"Mmmhmm…" it was as if she were in a trance.

"And this is what you want…" he said. Isla rolled over and nuzzled her head under his chin.

"No turning back." she whispered before falling asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**GAH! I have come down with a terrible case of WRITER'S BLOCK! . I'm not sure that i'm happy with this chapter at all...but I feel I have a duty to produce, so here we go. Suggestions? Comments? All are welcome!**

11

**'****_Then I heard your heart beating, you were in the darkness too_****  
****_So I stayed in the darkness with you...'_**

**-****_Cosmic Love, _****Florence + The Machine**

The following day, Isla woke close to one. She knew before opening her eyes that Bane was watching her.

"Hey…" she said quietly, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Good Afternoon…" he replied. From the sound of his voice, she didn't have to see his face to know he was wearing the mask.

She yawned and stretched. Today was their final day in the room. They would be leaving for Canada in the morning, and Isla had quite a bit of laundry to gather and wash and pack. All she really wanted to do was bury herself under the sheets and sleep for ten years.

She sat up, wincing from the tenderness in her hips.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Isla looked at him and blushed as she remembered the events that took place-numerous times-in the room. She blushed harder as she looked around. The table was on its side, the comforter and pillows were thrown on the floor. And he just sat in his chair, eyes smiling at her, as if it were perfectly normal for the room to look as if the sex Olympics had been held there.

"My God…" she said, running her hand through her hair. Bane chuckled.

"It was worth it." He said, walking to the bed and sitting down next to her.

"It was _something_…that's for sure." she whispered. He reached out to brush her hair from her shoulder and she flinched. His brow furrowed in confusion and her eyes met his.

"Sorry….habit…" she said, turning away. He gently took hold of her chin and turned her to face him again. She was shocked at the emotion she saw in his eyes.

"You don't have to fear me ever again." he said. She nodded and gave him a small smile, brushing her fingers over the mouthpiece of his mask. He closed his eyes.

"I think I have gone insane. I seem fine to you and myself…but I can't help but think once we walk out of here, people are going to see me wide-eyed and drooling, crazy." she said, laughing.

"How so?" he asked.

"I've run away with my captor…and now I'm having undeniably crazy, wonderful sex with said captor. I. Am. Crazy." she replied, flopping backwards on the mattress.

"None of this came easy for me Isla…" He said, easing himself back onto his elbows.

"Do tell…" she said, turning her head to look at him. He stared forward at the window as he spoke.

"I have never been open with anyone before. I have always thought such things to be…inconsequential. No point. The more I remained a mystery to my men, the more they feared me as their leader." He turned his head slightly, glancing at her from the corner of his eye.

"I was a force to be reckoned with. Unstoppable…until I wasn't. I have never given dying any thought and I have been surrounded by death and chaos all of my life. The day I was shot…" his voice trailed and he shook his head. Isla reached over and squeezed his large hand with her tiny one.

"It was a traumatic event…" she said quietly.

"I don't remember what took place after. I managed to get out of the bank and out of the city in the midst of the fighting…" He rolled onto his side and looked down at her, brushing her face gently with his fingers.

"And found you."

Isla smiled up at him, covering his hand with her own. "Yay for you." she said. His eyes squinted with a hidden smile. She pushed him onto his back and straddled his waist.

"If you go with me, you need to know who I am-what I've done."

She shook her head, sending her hair cascading over her shoulder. "It sounds to me as if you have been given a second chance. Those are quite rare, you know." She patted his chest.

"It's up to you to decide how you will use this second chance. Most people choose to do things differently, since the first time didn't go so well…" Bane's brow furrowed as he tried to grasp her words.

"Point is-there will be time for me to know you. And trust me, I want to know _everything_. As for what you've done, I could care less. You don't have to confess your sins to me. You are however, forgiven for the way you acted towards me that first night."

"I thought you hated me. If I recall correctly…" Bane trailed his rough hand down her neck and bare shoulder, feeling her shudder lightly. She could feel his excitement rising beneath her.

"I don't hate you. Of course I didn't know that at the time." She leaned down and pressed her lips to his mask, then slid off the bed and into the bathroom.

"I need to go into town and wash our clothes. Don't know when I will get a chance again." She piled her hair on top of her head in a messy bun and commenced to brushing her teeth.

Bane laid back on the mattress, listening to her inaudible words. Was this what normal people did? Men lying on beds, listening to their women talk with their mouths full of toothpaste and water? He decided it was a start towards something like normalcy, and almost liked the thought of attempting to be normal. Sighing heavily and rubbing his face, he knew had a lot to learn.

He was unsure of how to act around her. The women he had been with in the past weren't exactly chatty with him. He had despised the thought of conversing with them, and instead would just throw them down and silently take what they were offering, sending them on their way without a word.

He couldn't find words to describe what he felt with Isla last night. He had never felt anything like it before. In comparison to the exchanges he'd had with the past women, his night with Isla was unlike anything he had ever experienced. Happiness was not a word that frequented his vocabulary often. But he was starting to notice an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach whenever he saw her.

The feeling presented itself once more as she walked out in a pair of dark purple bikini panties, covering her breasts with her arms.

Bane reached out and grabbed her by her waist and pulled her down to him. She squealed loudly, landing against his hard chest.

"What, sir?" she asked, looking down at him. He smiled.

"I need more of you." He replied, reaching up to take his mask off. Isla grabbed his hand.

"Keep it on." she said, leaning down to brush her lips against his jaw. The sensation caused him to lose self control. He flipped her on to her back, causing her to laugh out loud. He could definitely get used to this 'normal' thing.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the delay. I've been tending to my sick babies, and fighting the bug myself. Feeling much better now-ESPECIALLY after my Tom Hardy movie day. I must say, he was BRILLIANT as Charlie Bronson. If you haven't seen it, you should. As always, please review and enjoy!**

12

"_Two people too damage too much too late..."_

_-Rough Hands, Alexisonfire_

Isla picked up the last pile of clothes from the bathroom floor. She had to hurry if she was going to get to the Laundromat before closing. Bane had been quite…voracious. And she had the bruises on her hips to prove it. He was becoming her new addiction, but nevertheless time consuming.

She began stuffing the clothes into a bag when she came across her dirt and blood stained scrub top from the night she was abducted. She definitely didn't foresee her present situation as an outcome that night.

Checking the pockets, she was stoked to find her iPod and earbuds. She tossed the top into the trash and shoved the mp3 player into the back pocket of her jeans.

"I will only be an hour or two…" she said, walking into the motel room. Bane lay in the bed, his arm bent behind his head, sheet draped over his waist. Her stomach flipped and she wished the clothes would just wash themselves.

"An hour or two…too long." he replied, sitting up.

She smiled and walked to the door. "It's only three blocks down and two loads of clothes. You can use the time to rest."

"There is no rest for the wicked, my dear." he said, standing. The sheet dropped, exposing him.

Isla couldn't stop her face from blushing. "And you are indeed wicked…" she said, turning to the door. Before she could open it completely, he reached over her shoulder and pushed it shut. She could feel his massive frame pressed against her back. He leaned down and nuzzled her neck. The sensation mixed with the coolness of the metal mask sent a chill down her spine.

"Be careful…" he said quietly. She turned her head to look at him over her shoulder.

His eyes, full of sincerity, held hers. She turned and, standing on her tip toes, planted a soft kiss over the mouth of the mask.

OoOoOoOo

It was well after eleven at night and the Laundromat was essentially dead. She had her earphones in, singing aloud to _1973_ by James Blunt, folding the clothes away neatly into the two duffle bags. Holding one of Bane's black shirts up to her chest, she was amazed at how much bigger he was than her. The thought of him brought a smile to her lips. She folded it and zipped up the last bag.

"_Here we go again_…" she sang, zipping her coat and tossing the bags over her shoulder. The cold night air took her breath as she pushed the door open. Snow had begun to fall heavily. With music blaring loud in her ears, she was oblivious to the silhouette that was following her and continued to make her way down the dark street.

Before Isla could reach the next street, the person grabbed her by her hair and clamped a hand over her mouth. She flailed her arms and kicked her legs as she was dragged into the alleyway and thrown viciously against the brick wall. Before her stood a bearded man who was much taller than her. He spoke to her but she couldn't hear for the volume of her iPod. She could however, detect alcohol on his breath as he moved his mouth close to her face. She screamed loudly the second he removed his hand from her mouth.

She saw stars as his fist landed across her face, knocking her to the ground. The taste of blood filled her mouth and she screamed again, trying to scurry away on her hands and knees.

"Please-" she choked.

He grabbed her by her legs and pulled her to him, ripping her jeans and pulling them down. Her thoughts went back to Bane and she wished at that moment more than anything for him.

'_The clothes could have fucking waited!_' she thought helplessly. He used his weight to press her to the ground and gripped her waist roughly. She winced as he found the bruises on her hips.

'_This can't be happening…this isn't happening. Why the HELL is this happening?!_' She went limp and squeezed her eyes shut.

And before she knew it, the pressure of his body on hers was gone. She rolled onto her back and scooted away. She caught a glimpse of light reflecting off of his mask.

Bane towered over her, holding her attacker in the air by his throat. His legs kicked furiously and he clawed at Bane's hands, to no advantage. With a flick of his wrist, he crushed the man's windpipe and dropped him to the ground.

He looked down at her, seething. His breathing was heavy as he looked down at the man's body, giving him a nudge with his boot. When he didn't move, Bane knelt down before Isla. She crawled into his arms, shaking uncontrollably.

"Is he dead?" she asked.

"He is." Bane pulled her to her feet. "And we have to leave, now."

Isla pulled her jeans up sniffled. He grabbed her chin and tilted her face to the light.

"Are you alright?" he asked, wiping blood from her mouth. Her eyes filled with tears.

"That son of a bitch…I should have been paying more attention…" she said, grabbing the bags of clothes.

Bane took both bags in one hand and wrapped his other arm around her shoulders. They hurried back to the motel in silence.


	13. Chapter 13

**Helloooo! So this one was really just filler with a bit of light humor. OBVIOUSLY I don't own the songs listed, nor do I, sadly, own Bane. ENJOY LOVELIES! Comments, Rants, Raves are all welcome!**

13

_"If you were gone in another life, I don't believe I would just survive _  
_I could feel you next to me _  
_An escape from the world I'm in, Oh, I'm afraid of the world I'm in"_  
-_Lost and Found_, Katie Herzig

Bane was behind the wheel, Isla curled up in the passenger seat with an ice pack against her cheek. She watched the snow hit the windshield as they sped down the nearly empty highway.

Occasionally she would doze off, only to be jolted awake by too fresh memories of her attack. Images of Bane crushing the man's throat and tossing him aside like a broken toy. It was clear to her that she had been unaware of his full strength and something about that didn't sit well with her. As if reading her thoughts, Bane looked over at her and squeezed her leg gently.

"I will never hurt you…" he said quietly. She slid her hand over his, but continued to stare out the window.

"What happens when we get to Canada?" her voice was barely audible. He glanced over at her, brows furrowed.

"I don't understand your question."

Isla sighed and turned to him. "What are we doing, Bane? What is this?" she asked, waving her hand between them.

"This is us. We are putting as much distance as we can between ourselves and that body in Clarion." Bane replied.

"What is in Canada?" she asked.

"My sanctuary." He said, returning his hand to the steering wheel. "My men, those of them who are still alive."

"I'm not your captive anymore." she said, crossing her arms.

He looked over at her. "What? I know that-"

"And I'm not some whore you can share with your men."

Bane veered to the right, onto the exit for Chesterton and pulled the car onto the shoulder. He turned to look at her.

"Is that what you think?" He asked incredulously, staring at the steering wheel.

"I don't know. This whole thing has been crazy." she mumbled, suddenly feeling stupid. She looked down at her hands.

"It has been crazy, I agree. Everything that has happened has been pure chance. I never planned for any of this." he said.

"You planned on kidnapping me."

"But I didn't plan on YOU. I didn't plan on caring about you. Anger is the only thing I have felt in a long time. And in response to your previous comment, no. You are not a whore. That is the most absurd thing to come out of you mouth these past weeks."

He took her face in his hands. "You are the most beautiful creature that I have ever come in contact with and NO ONE else will touch you as long as I am alive." his words were strong, almost angry.

Isla's heart lurched as he spoke them. She knew every feminist within a fifty mile range probably twitched at his declaration of possessiveness towards her, but it was all she could do to breathe from the fluttering in her chest.

"I want to know all there is to know about you, Isla Sloan." He pulled the mask from his face and took a deep breath of fresh air. "You are mine…what I need. But you are free to go whenever you please, I wont stop you." He looked at her. When she didn't respond, he leaned across the seat and took her gently by the chin, forcing her eyes to meet his.

"You mean what you say…?" she asked, lifting her hand to rest lightly on his cheek.

"I am many things, but a liar is not one of them. I swear to you Isla, I will protect you. You will never have to fear me…" he whispered, closing the distance between their lips with his own. Isla felt herself melt into his soft lips and had to force herself to pull away.

"I believe you…" she whispered, pressing her forehead to his. He buried his face in the crook of her neck. The air was thick with tension that could only be broken my smashing two bodies together in ways that would be difficult in the SUV.

Bane pulled himself away from her and started the car once more. Outside the snow continued to fall and the sky was turning light gray.

"There is a motel not far. We need to stop to rest, but this has to be the last night. The sooner we get to Canada, the better. It would not do to be tossing around your ID if we can help it." he said, clearing his throat.

OoOoOoOo

The room they had gotten was small and dark. But it had a bed and that was all they needed. He had all but carried her over his shoulder and thrown her on the bed.

Several hours and many positions later, Isla lay sprawled over Bane, absentmindedly tracing the lines of his chiseled chest with her fingertips. He had his face pressed against her head, breathing in the ever-present scent of lavender, rubbing her back gently.

"You need to sleep…" he said quietly.

When she didn't respond, he looked down to see her sleeping calmly. Her breath was warm and soft against his chest. He shifted and slid out from under her, laying her down next to him. His stomach flipped as he tenderly brushed the hair from her face. If he spent the rest of his life like this, it would have been a life well spent. With her was the only was he would ever know peace.

OoOoOoOo

They left quietly in the night, driving through the snow and sleet, trying to get as close to the border as they could before having to stop and rest again. Bane drove as long as he could, before letting Isla take over so he could sleep. Before driving any further, she had her iPod plugged in and hit RANDOM. A broad, almost giddy smile crossed her lips as the sound of the wind was replaced by familiar music.

_"I'll dig for water and fashion our very own wishing well…Then we'll throw our coins down hoping to rid of us of this little hell…"_ her arms tingled with chills and she allowed herself to be taken away by the voice of Dallas Green and his guitar. Music had always been one of her few escapes. Every song was a memory, every lyric had a meaning to her. And right now, she needed to it to help her stay awake. This part of the trip took them through seemingly endless crop fields and cow pastures, all blanketed with thick snow drifts. Homes and farms were scattered about.

She glanced behind her. Bane was stretched out over the backseat, which flattened out into a makeshift travel bed, his arm draped over his eyes. Focusing back on the road, she turned the volume up just a bit more.

At some point, Isla had gone from mouthing silently the lyrics to Etta James' _The Very Thought Of You_, to belting out _Come On Feel The Noise_ by Quiet Riot at the top of her lungs. She had to force herself not to head bang to the guitar solo in _Bohemian Rhapsody_ and hold back tears as she sang Josh Groban's _You Raise Me Up,_ which always made her tear up.

She was in the middle of _Shake It Out_ by Florence and The Machine when Bane laid a hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump. She quickly turned the volume down.

"I'm sorry…" he said. She could detect the smile in his voice.

"Did I wake you?" she asked, looking back in the rear view mirror. He locked eyes with her refection.

"Yes." He said.

Isla was slightly taken aback. "Wow. Most men would at least lie and say no…"

"I told you I have no reason to lie to you."

She rolled her eyes. "Well I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up."

He chuckled that mechanical chuckle that she was getting used to. "It is ok. I enjoyed the last four hours of your performance. I didn't know you had such a remarkable voice. I especially liked when you mumbled your way through the lyrics you didn't know."

She felt her face flush and briefly considered throwing herself out of the moving vehicle. _"_I_ do not _do that!_"_ she cried.

He was laughing openly now, sounding more like Darth Vader than ever.

"Do me a favor. Say '_I am your father_'." she said.

His brow furrowed. "Why would I-"

"Just say it. '_I am your father…_'" she said.

"I am you father…" he said slowly. Isla immediately burst out into hysterical laughter. Bane shook his head slightly, seeming ever more confused.

"That made no sense to me…" he replied.

"Oh come on, you've seen Star Wars. Everyone has seen Star Wars!"

Bane sighed and smiled behind his mask. "Dearest, I spent the better part of my life in prison, and the rest of it staying in the shadows."

She felt her jaw drop in amazement. "You've never seen it? What was the last movie you've seen?"

"I don't remember the last one. I was just a child, that much I know." He said, looking out the window.

"Oh my my my…you have some living to do when we get to Canada." she said, increasing her speed.


	14. Chapter 14

14

Isla sat with her head leaned against the arm rest of the passenger seat, dozing in and out of consciousness. Bane had insisted on taking the wheel upon seeing her first yawn. Then he had proceeded to go through the entire library on her iPod, She learned quickly that he had taken a liking to Pink Floyd. She had feigned being asleep during the five times in a row he played _Welcome To The Machine_, but on the sixth time, could no longer.

"Oh my God, Bane." she said, sitting up. He looked at her curiously, iPod still in his right hand.

"I enjoy Pink Floyd as much as the next person, but damn."

"You are tired of this song-"

"Yes I am tired of this song!" she snapped.

"I have 900 songs, feel free to listen to any of the other 899." She couldn't help but smile as he narrowed his eyes, focusing on the road. "I was kidding, you know."

He held up his hand, still holding the iPod. "Shh."

Isla crossed her arms. "I will not, shh. Don't get mad-"

"We are nearing the border." He said. Isla looked forward. She could just barely make out the shape of the Border Patrol.

"Bane…what are you going to do?" she asked, suddenly very nervous.

"Isla, get in the back and lie on the floor." he replied.

"Why? What are-"

"Get. In. The. Back." he interrupted her, his voice sounding menacing through the mask. Without another word, she unbuckled her seatbelt and crawled into the back floor.

"Keep your head down, no matter what." he said. She did like he asked, suddenly remembering the night he shoved her into the trunk of her car.

"Don't kill us, Bane." She said loudly, covering her head with her arms.

She heard him laugh and the engine roar as he pressed the gas pedal to the floor.

She squeezed her eyes shut tightly, praying silently that she would survive whatever incident was to come.

She felt the SUV collide with something with a loud crash. Bane cursed loudly and the car jerked to the left. The unmistakable sound of sirens filled the air. She lifted her head to peer over the dash.

Sensing her movement, he pushed her down with his massive hand. "STAY DOWN ISLA!" he bellowed.

_'Oh God! We're caught!'_ her thoughts were racing. They were caught and they would take her away from him and she would likely never see him again. That thought was more frightening to her than their present situation. She opened her eyes to focus on Bane, just in case it was the last time. He gripped the wheel tightly, the muscles in his arms were like rocks and the veins in his neck were bulging. She closed her eyes again, trying to calm herself.

The car jerked violently to the right, causing her to slam her head into the metal leg of the seat.

She clamped her hands over her now throbbing head. "Jesus Christ Bane!" She could hear something like a popping sound, as if hail were hitting the car. "Are those bullets?!" she shrieked.

"Yes!" he yelled.

"Bullets?!" she burrowed herself into the space under the bench seat as far as she could.

OoOoOoOo

Nearly an hour later, she could feel the car decelerate. "Bane…"

"Are you alright?" he asked. Isla's head popped up like a rabbit out of a hole. She was shocked to see all of the windows in tact.

"How are none of the windows busted?"

He kept his eyes on the road. "Bullet proof." he replied.

"What was that back there?" she asked, still seated on the floor.

"We crossed the border." he replied.

"You blew through the border check point?!" Isla turned quickly and looked out the back window, expecting to see police cars in pursuit, but there was only empty, snow covered highway.

"Ooohhh….Bane, that is so illegal…" she whispered, staring back at the quickly fading horizon.

He looked at her in the rear view mirror, his eyes crinkled at the corners. "Darling, what about these last three weeks, has _not_ been illegal?"

"Why is no one following us?" she asked, sitting down in the seat. "AND HOW THE HELL DID YOU MANAGE TO JUST HAPPEN UPON A BULLET PROOF VEHICLE?!" She was on the verge of a panic attack.

Bane shrugged his broad shoulders. "It doesn't matter at the moment. All that matters now, is making it to Dungeon Peak. To do that we need to switch the vehicle." He said.

"Where are we supposed to find another vehicle?" she asked, crawling back into the front seat. He looked over at her.

"It is all a part of a well thought out plan."

She pulled her knees to her chest. "Could you be anymore vague?"

"I could. The less you know, the better." he replied.

Isla huffed and looked out the window. Daylight was quickly fading and the snowfall was picking up. "How much longer?" she asked, as they passed a sign for the town Winkler.

"Seventeen hours twenty six minutes, by my calculations." He said, adjusting the rear view mirror.

OoOoOoOo

Isla was woken hours later by Bane gently nudging her. Momentarily disoriented, she blinked a few times before bolting up right. "What is it?"

"We need to switch vehicles. Put this on." he helped her into his black coat, still warm from his body. He helped her out of the car. The wind whipped the snow through the air, stealing her breath.

"Where are we?" she shouted over the wind, leaning into his massive form for warmth. He said nothing, but held her close as they began to cross the lot of an abandoned building. Upon rounding the corner, she could barely make out the shape of another SUV. In the short time it took for them to get to it, her teeth were chattering loudly. He opened the door and helped her in.

"Start the car, lock the door." He said.

"Wait where are y-" He shut the door before she could finish. Too tired to argue, she locked the doors and shoved the key into the ignition. Once the engine started, she peered out the window, trying to find him in the storm. He opened the door, startling her.  
"Won't someone find the Yukon?" she asked.

He looked at her. "Yes." He held up a metal device. Isla brows scrunched in confusion.

There was a loud explosion that gave her a violent start. She could almost feel the heat from the flames that consumed their former get away car. Bane wasted no time driving away. She watched the flames in the side mirror, certain that authorities would immediately find them. Did the fact that the thought of authorities catching them scared her, mean she was now some sort of criminal? At the least, she was an accomplice.

"What is it with you and blowing things up?" she asked.

"The end result is absolute. Done properly, all evidence is essentially obliterated, leaving nothing to incriminate us." he said.

She was about to complain about the context of the word us in his statement, when a sudden realization dawned. "You just blew up all of our clothes! AND MY IPOD!" she cried.

"On the contrary." he held up the shiny metallic blue mp3 player. "You were sleeping when I transferred the bags." Isla couldn't help but smile.

"We will stop to rest once we get to Yorkton." he said.

"I thought we couldn't afford to be seen in public." she said, looking at him.

"I'm willing to risk it, " he looked over at her and smiled behind the mask. Her cheeks and nose were rosy from the cold. "If it means that I get to have my way with you."

She felt her face redden and the undeniable feeling of desire rose in her stomach. She was speechless, but a light smile played at the corner of her lips. The thought of their bodies together again set off a spark. If not for fear of death by motor vehicle accident, she would've jumped him right there.

"Besides, once we get to Yorkton, we will need to get a few things." his gaze returned to the road. Isla sunk into the chair, pulled his coat tightly around her and sighed.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the delay in updating! Got occupied with delivering all 7 pounds of my godson! Anywho-Ye Be Warned! Sexual content is imminent! Resistance is futile! LOL Be warned and enjoy, my lovelies!**

16

_'Sometimes love isn't about how much someone suits you…_  
_But how much you're willing to change to suit them….'_  
_-Rough Hands_, Alexisonfire

They stood in the bathroom of their hotel room, steam from the hot shower rising into the air. Isla pulled Bane's mask from his face and dropped it to the floor. He slid his hands up the back of her shirt. His hands were cold, causing her to arch her back and press her chest into his. She gazed up at him through long, thick lashes. Her cheeks were still rosy from the wind, her lips slightly swollen and red giving her an ethereal appearance. The sight caused his breath to catch in his throat.

"I want you so badly right now…" he whispered, leaning his forehead against hers. She stood on her tiptoes, her mouth lingering so close to his they brushed when she spoke.

"So take me." That was all he needed to hear, before catching her lips with his own. Her mouth was sweet and she ran her tongue across his bottom lip, causing him to groan loudly. She pulled at his shirt, dragging her nails down his chest. She could feel his eagerness manifested in his pants and it only heightened her own arousal. Suddenly feeling brave, she slid her hand down and brushed her fingertips against the bulge in his jeans. The feeling sent him violently over the edge and in a fury he ripped the t-shirt from his chest, grabbed her by the hips and lifted her into the air. Locking her ankles around his waist, she reached up and grabbed the shower curtain rail, throwing her head back as he bit her neck.

"_Do it…_" she whispered. Bane set her on her feet and kneeled before her, helping her step out of her panties. He stood and removed his remaining clothes. They stood staring at one another and time seemed to stand still. He was in awe of her body, and amazed that he never ceased to be in awe of it. She stepped into the shower, throwing a seductive smile over her shoulder. He didn't hesitate to follow. Shoving the curtain aside, he stepped into the steam-filled stall.

Isla was a vision before him, leaning her head back so that the water soaked her hair. He watched the water trickle over her shoulders and down her breasts. He took her gently in his arms and kissed her as if it were their last kiss. They were passionate, taking it very slow. She wrapped herself around him and he held her up, pressing her back against the tile and himself into her as deep as he could. She arched her back and cried out in pleasure as she climaxed. A deep animalistic growl erupted from his lips.

She grabbed his face. "Look at me…" she huffed. Their eyes locked and Bane's climax was triggered by the shuddering of her body and he thrust himself brutally into her. This caused her to scream loudly as another orgasm racked her body. He held her tightly against him until she stopped shaking. She lay her head against his chest, whimpering slightly.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked, trying to catch his breath. She shook her head, keeping her forehead against his solid chest. He set her on her feet gently and wrapped his arms around her.

OoOoOoOo

The next night, Bane lay exhausted in the bed running his fingers gently through Isla's long hair as she slept naked against his chest. They had spent hours having beautiful, passion-filled sex and even more hours having sex naughty enough to make him blush. Her scent filled his senses, causing his heart to flutter with what could only be described as happiness. Something he didn't come by EVER. It had been over three weeks-nearly one month since he literally stumbled upon her in his fevered state. She had been the light at the end of his dark, dark tunnel and he found himself feeling insanely possessive and protective of her, especially when she was in his arms. He was convinced that if she were anywhere but by his side, she was not safe. He wasn't even sure how she survived her twenty-six years without him. She shifted slightly and he pulled the blankets over her shoulders. He knew now that he could never be without her. Not if he wanted to survive. He buried his face in her hair and closed his eyes, feeling peace for the first time in his life.

"I…love you…" his voice was barely audible over the noise of the TV.

OoOoOoOo

"I'm not sure I understand why we are 'stocking up' on camping supplies…" Isla said as he loaded winter coats and hats into her arms. They had wasted two more days in that hotel room and he was in a hurry to get on the road. He also couldn't push away the nagging emotions that clouded his mind. He told her loved her and she hadn't replied.

_'It's possible she didn't hear…she was asleep, after all.'_ But it still bothered him. He had never, ever put himself out there like that.

Bane quickly made his way down the aisles, placing items in her arms. "Why do we need all of this stuff if we are driving?" she asked, straining to peer at him over the pile of clothes in her arms.

"Because we wont be driving once we get to Jasper. Keep it down, you never know who is listening." he said quietly. Despite the fact that he wasn't wearing the mask, people still turned to stare at his massive body. One tall blonde actually smiled and batted her eyes at him, causing Isla to cast a death glare at her over the load in her arms.

"Who is Jasper?" she huffed, her gaze and head following the woman as she passed them.

He turned to face her. "It's not a who, it's a city. Now will you _please_ stop with the questions, I have to think, a task that is already made difficult enough with you near me." he said sharply. Any one else would have been apprehensive towards him after that, but not Isla.

Her eyes narrowed and mouth dropped as she sucked in a sharp breath. "_I will not_. I deserve to know where we are going and what to expect! I chose to come with you. I saved you're life! _You_ owe me!" she replied, her voice becoming more shrill than he would have liked. A few people turned to look at them.

Bane exhaled through his nose. "You insufferable woman…" he said, running a hand over his shaven head. No one had ever dare speak to him in such a manner, anyone who tried never spoke again. He wasn't entirely sure how to respond.

"Well _you_ are an insufferable MAN!" she snapped. Dropping the clothes on the floor, she turned on her heel and stormed out of the store.

Bane sighed, picked up the clothes and proceeded to the cashier. When he walked out the door, he saw Isla leaning against the SUV, her arms crossed tightly over her chest.

He walked up without a word, standing mere inches from her. She averted her eyes angrily, her bottom lip sticking out. Snow had begun to fall lightly and small flakes were landing on her long eyelashes and her hair. She looked like what he would imagine angels looked like and any irritation he had felt immediately melted away.

"You're angry with me." He stated quietly. She said nothing but sighed and poked her bottom lip out further. Deciding to let her calm down, he turned and walked to the back of the car and loaded the supplies. When he returned to the front and got in, she was sitting in the front, arms still crossed.

"You told me you would never lie to me." she said quietly.

He started the car and pulled onto the highway. "I never lied to you." he said.

"You withheld details. It's the same as lying."

He laughed. "You know…you're beautiful when you're angry."

She felt a smile tug at the corners of her lips involuntarily, then shook her head. "Don't do that!" she said sharply.

"What am I doing?" he asked, smiling.

"Trying to woo me. Trying to change the subject." she said.

"I think that I have already succeeded in _woo-ing_ you, dearest. And I wasn't trying to change the subject. I simply saw the opportunity to pay a compliment." he looked over at her and winked. Isla smiled but narrowed her eyes at him.

"I'm sorry if I offended you in the store. I didn't want to give out any pertinent information with so many people around. On the subject of Jasper…It is the last area of civilization before we make our way to Dungeon Peak. When we leave Jasper, it will be by snowmobile. Until we can't maneuver the terrain, then we go on foot. That is why we have stocked up on the camping gear." he explained.

"Are you serious?" she asked, her eyes wide. He glanced at her and she sighed, flopping back against the chair. "Of course you are…" she said, running her hand through her hair. "Awww man!"

He laughed again. "Not what you expected when you ran away with me." he asked.

"Not even remotely close. Don't you have a helicopter or private jet in some random town close by?" she asked

He looked over at her and smiled.

"Tell me we are at least stopping to sleep when we get to Jasper." she said, drawing her knees up to her chest.

"Of course. If that's what you want to call it."


	16. Chapter 16

16

It had taken them 12 more hours to reach Jasper once they left Yorkton. Two more days had been spent in yet another hotel room which they didn't hesitate to turn into a makeshift love nest. From there, they drove until the landscape prevented it then abandoned the SUV and continued on foot.

They had spent two more days hiking through rocky snow-covered terrain, only stopping at dusk to pitch the tent. It was absolutely NOT her idea of camping. It was so cold, even with all of the clothing and the insulated sleeping bag, she shivered to the point that Bane pulled her into his sleeping bag.

The next morning they had trekked for miles before Isla collapsed to the snow covered ground, cold and exhausted. "Bane…I can't…"

He knelt beside her laying the enormous camping bag next to him. "You have to, Isla. We have to make it just a little further." She shook her head weakly.

"No…" she whimpered.

"Isla! Look at me…" he took her face in his hands. "I know you're tired-"

"Exhausted!" she cried.

"I know you're exhausted but we only have a little further to go. Right over that ridge is where we can rest…" he said, pointing behind him.

"You've been saying that for hours, Bane…" she replied meekly. He nodded.

"I understand that…but have I lied to you yet?" he asked, his eyes holding hers steady.

Isla's nose and cheeks were red from the cold air. Her tiny body was lost in the mountain of insulated pants and coats that he had put her in. Regardless of it all, she still shivered violently. He wrapped her scarf around her neck and pulled her hood up.

She shook her head and took his hand. He pulled her up easily and together they made their way towards the ridge.

OoOoOoOo

He hadn't been lying to her. When they got to the top of the ridge, Isla found herself staring at a colossal building that looked as if it were carved into the side of the cliff. The sky was darkening quickly, giving it a rather ominous appearance.

"What is it?" she shouted over the wind.

"It's home." he replied, looking down at her. He grabbed her hand and practically drug her in the direction of the structure. Forty-five minutes later, after hiking and pulling their bodies over large, jagged boulders, they came to the giant wall that surrounded the entrance. Isla's head was all the way back as she stared up at the wall. It had to be at least 15 feet tall.

"How do we get in?" she asked. Bane dropped her hand and walked up to the massive door. Cameras were mounted on the top of the wall. He pounded his fist against the door, but nothing happened.

He grunted, obviously displeased. "I need you to crawl over the wall and open it from the opposite side." He said.

"Are you fucking crazy?!" she scoffed. Before she could continue with her outrage, she was being hauled into the air by Bane. She shrieked, arms and legs flailing wildly.

"Isla! Focus! I need you to crawl over to the other side and unlock the door!" She clung to him like a feral cat.

"Why can't YOU do it?!" she yelled.

"I really don't see you lifting me onto your shoulders-" he grunted loudly and heaved her into the air. She screamed as she was thrown into the air, clutching desperately to the edge of the wall.

"You ASS! What if you had missed?!" she cried, kicking her leg up over the edge.

"I didn't miss." he called. She glared down at him and could see his eyes crinkled at the corners. "Are you smiling?" she asked. He was definitely smiling behind his mask.

"Is there anyone on the other side?" he asked. Isla narrowed her eyes at him before looking over her shoulder and scanning the grounds.

"No one's here….or has been from the look of it." she replied.

"Slide over and drop down." he said.

"NO! I'll break my legs!" she said, looking behind her.

"No you wont! Throw both legs over the edge, turn onto your stomach and let yourself drop. It wont hurt if you balance your weight properly." he shouted.

"I severely dislike you right now!" she yelled, kicking her other leg over the edge. She groaned as she looked down at the ground below. The wind whipped her hair around fiercely as she tried to gather the courage to get down.

"Isla! You have to do this! We are out of provisions and a storm is coming!" Bane yelled.

She rolled onto her stomach and eased herself over until she was dangling. She tried to look down to see her landing when her hand slipped on the ice. She never even had the chance to scream before she fell to the ground. She sucked in her breath and refused to scream, but she could feel her ankle throbbing.

"Isla!" Bane's voice was barely audible over the howl of the wind. He pounded on the door. "Are you ok?" he bellowed.

Isla pulled herself up, but cried out as sharp pains shot through her foot and up her leg. She collapsed to the ground, trying to catch her breath.

"ISLA!" Bane was banging louder, sounding as if his face were pressed against the door. She crawled the short distance to the door and grabbed the handle to pull herself up. Leaning against the wall, she looked for the lock, but only found a clear box covering a keypad.

"What's the code?" she yelled.

"133-8046" he called back. She pressed the combination and heard a loud metallic bang as the locks were released. Bane pushed through, slamming the door behind him.

"Are you alright?" he asked, entering another code. The door locked loudly.

"I'll live." she replied. He heaved the bags onto his shoulder.

"Let's move then. This storm is going to be violent." Isla limped behind him as he led her across the grounds towards the main doors.

He turned his head, looking at her from the corner of his eye. "You're hurt" he stated.

"I balanced my weight." she snapped sarcastically. He turned without missing a beat and lifted her effortlessly into his arms.

"You _didn't_ balance your weight." he said. Isla was suddenly too tired to argue and sunk into the warmth of his arms. The next moment he glanced down, she was asleep.

OoOoOoOo

Isla rolled onto her stomach, stretching her arms out. She pressed her face into the silky sheets wondering if she had dreamt up the past week, then bolted upright, looking around. The room was pitch black and she could hear the wind howling against the windows. She could just make out the faint golden glow of embers in a fireplace on the opposite end of the room.

"Bane?" she called out. When he didn't respond, she slid out of the bed-and crumpled to the floor when sharp pains shot through her foot, causing her leg to give out. Immediately, the door swung open, casting light over her. Isla could tell from the silhouette that it was him. He hurried over and helped her up.

"Is my ankle broken?" she asked. He laid her back on the bed and sat beside her.

"Does it feel broken?" he asked, his voice was machine-like.

"Yes."

"You didn't balance you weight." he said quietly, his large arm wrapped around her tiny waist.

"I'm aware of that…" she winced as he squeezed her ankle.

"Can you move it?" Isla wiggled her toes and moved her foot in all directions. It hurt like hell! "Most likely sprained. You need t-"

"I know, I know. Elevate it and alternate heat and ice." She yawned. "How long have I been asleep?" she asked.

"Six hours, thirty-two minutes." he replied, tucking a pillow under her foot.

"Thank you, Bane…" she said quietly.

"Of course." he said, his thumb traced small circles over her leg where he rested his hand.

"So did your Shadow association build this place?" she asked.

He laughed loudly. "_League_ of _Shadows_. And no. This was a resort in the 1920s-completely abandoned right after the Depression. We merely turned it into living quarters."

"How many people constitute a league? Ten?"

"My dear, there are hundreds of us-possibly thousands." he said. Isla rolled her eyes. Bane stood.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I have some tasks to finish up. I'll only be downstairs."

"I want to look around." she said.

"You should wait until your ankle has mended. This place is quite large and if you fall again, I may not hear you." he kissed her forehead and handed her a remote control, before taking his leave.

Pouting, Isla rolled onto her side and closed her eyes, quickly falling asleep again.


	17. Chapter 17

17

Her ankle was better and two days later, she was determined to explore. She sat up and looked around. Bane, yet again, was no where in sight. This irritated her as she was now accustomed to having him next to her. She pulled her sweater on, tying it at the waist, then stepped gingerly out of bed. When very little pain was felt, she made her way out the door.

The hallway was very long, apparently her room was on the corner. The floors were dark hardwood with faded but elegant red and gold runners. Large brass sconces were on either side of the nine other wooden doors. An enormous painting hung at the opposite end of the hall by the stairwell and the closer she got, she could tell that it was of Waterhouse's Circe Invidiosa. The staircase was large and spiral with huge brass railing that was cool to the touch as she gripped it during her descent. The walls were hardwood decorated with more large paintings and sconces.

She found herself in the large lobby. Three massive chandeliers hung from the ceiling, thick cobwebs connecting each candlestick. Sheets covered most of the furniture which was pushed against the walls and the large oversized windows were boarded up. There was an elevator on the west side of the lobby. She walked to it and pressed the button, shocked when it opened. She poked her head inside, counting buttons for at least five additional floors and a basement.

"I would not take the elevator…" Isla screamed at the closeness of Bane's unexpected voice and spun around.

"Was that entirely necessary?!" she asked, trying to slow her heart rate. He stood mere inches from her.

"No, but it made me smile." he replied, eyes crinkling behind the mask. He wore a black long sleeved cotton shirt with olive green cargo pants and black military boots.

Isla arched her eyebrow in response. "Nice outfit." she replied.

"Thank you." he said, completely missing her sarcasm.

"Did you come to bed last night?" she asked.

"I did, sometime after three this morning."

"So I take it none of your men have arrived yet?" she began to walk around the lobby.

Bane's brow furrowed with frustration. "Not yet, no."

She pulled her sweater tighter around her waist. "Are you able to contact any of them?"

"I have tried, but the storm is making it difficult. I was expecting them to be here before me." he said.

She turned to him. "What happens if they don't show?"

Bane looked at her. "I don't know." he replied. She could tell that the thought of his men not showing bothered him and that bothered her.

"Show me around, won't you?" she asked, sliding her hand under his large bicep.

He nodded his head slightly. "How is your ankle?"

"Much better…" she said, lifting her foot and wiggling her toes. He slid his hand over hers and led her in the direction of the basement stairs.

OoOoOoOo

The entire resort had electricity, water and heat, compliments of the League of Shadows. The basement seemed to go on forever and was considerably cooler than the rest of the building. It had a gym at the far end and a large room with a number of computer devices and tools.

"How is there still power here? Who pays the bill?" Isla asked.

"The League of Shadows is everywhere, dearest. Infiltration is the key to our success." Bane answered.

"Well who kept the place clean? My bedroom and bathroom were spotless."

His eyes met hers and crinkled.

"You didn't-" her face broke out into a huge grin.

"I wasn't going to allow you to clean up after the long trip we had. You were exhausted." he said.

He led her back up to the lobby and proceeded to lead her down another beautifully decorated hallway which split left and right at the end. A faded sign on the wall pointed left for the ballroom and right for the pools and garden.

"There's a ballroom?" Isla asked.

"Was. It was changed into living quarters for the others." he explained.

"There's a pool? Has that been changed into a giant bathroom?" she asked, making a right for the pool.

She pushed through the double wooden doors and entered the pool area. It was a long beautiful pool, indoor. The water was clear and placid, extremely inviting. The floor was made up white, gold, and dark blue tiles. The lounge chairs were stacked neatly against the giant glass windows that reached from the floor to the ceiling.

"Did you clean here too?" Isla dipped her foot into the water. It was incredibly warm and took everything in her to stop from jumping in.

"For the last two days." he said.

She noticed the snow falling and walked to the window.

"The gardens." Bane replied. She could feel his chest against her back as he stood behind her.

"I bet they are beautiful in the spring…" she said quietly, her breath fogging the glass. Bane wrapped his colossal arms around her waist, pressing his mask against her hair.

"I wouldn't know." he replied. She turned and looked up at him.

"Thank you…for everything. You've taken such good care of me and I can't remember ever saying thank you…" she said, stroking his mask. He ran his fingers through her hair, locking eyes with hers.

"You don't need to thank me…What I do-" he ripped off his mask. "I do because I love you."

Isla felt as if she were suddenly drunk, her pulse began to race. "You…what?"

"I love you, Isla Sloan." He lowered his face close to hers, his lips brushing lightly against the corner of her lips.

Isla began to tremble from the adrenaline. "I-"

"Well, well, well. What have we here?" The couple turned in the direction of the voice. A man comparable to Bane's size stood, leaning against the door frame. He wore an open white ski coat with a black turtle neck, black pants and black boots.

"Victor." Bane's voice sounded slightly hostile.

"No warm welcome for your brother?" He held his hands out and stepped forward. He had slicked back dark brown hair and spoke with a thick German accent. "Who is this beauty?" His eyes went over her like a beast observing its prey.

Isla's face reddened as she realized she was clad only in a white pair of boy shorts and her sweater. Bane pushed her behind him protectively.

"Glad to see you made it here safely. Did anyone else arrive with you?" Bane said.

"Myself and about twenty others. And yourself?" Victor clasped his hands behind his back and walked the perimeter of the pool slowly.

"Just myself." Bane responded.

"And the girl…"

"And her as well, but no one else." Bane's eyes followed his movement, his body tense. "Have you had contact with anyone else?"

"Nein. I managed to escape and happened upon Luca with Schneider and two others. We joined with Barsad and another group at the base of the mountain." Victor said.

Isla peered from behind Bane, watching him as he moved slowly. She made up her mind immediately that she didn't like him. Something in his demeanor made her uneasy and Bane's response to his presence didn't help.

"I see you've removed your mask, brother." Victor speculated. Isla felt Bane's arm flinch ever so slightly. "This wouldn't have anything to do with the woman at your back?"

"SHE is none of your concern, Victor. Take your leave. I will meet with the lot of you downstairs in ten minutes." Bane's voice was threatening.

"Of course." Victor bowed his head slightly and disappeared through the doors.

Bane turned to Isla. "I need you to return to your room and wait for me there."

"Who is he?" she asked. Bane pulled her sweater closed.

"Victor. He is a bastard and one of my best men. Brutal and precise. When he wants something, it is only a matter of time before he takes it." Bane escorted her into the hallway. He lowered his voice. "I do not like the way he was looking at you."

"I don't like the way he was looking at _you_." Isla said. Bane exhaled through his nose.

"_I_ will be alright, no need to worry." he replied.

"Go to your men, sir." she said, holding out his mask. He leaned down and kissed her, then slid the mask over his head.

"Go to you room, darling. I wont be long." The mask had a special way of making his sweetest of comments sound so menacing. She brushed her fingers over the mouthpiece and he nudged into them.

"Go on then." He said. Isla turned without another word and made her way through the lobby and towards the stairs.

She was half way up when she came face to face with three men and stopped short. Her heart began to race.

"Hello beautiful…" He stood to her right wearing a large coat, a thick scarf around his neck. He had a black goatee and she could see thick black hair peeking out from under his hat.

"Are you our present?" The middle one was clad in similar clothing with greasy blonde hair and blue eyes. "Barsad, d'ye think she's for us?" he asked, with a British accent.

The one called Barsad stood to her left wearing a long sleeved brown thermal shirt with black pants. He had dark brown hair and a beard. He said nothing, just chewed on a toothpick, his green eyes never leaving hers.

"I'm not for anyone." She said, lifting her chin defiantly. "I'm Bane's." She continued up the stairs, shoving past Barsad and the Brit.

"Oh I have reservations about that!" The first man turned and gripped her upper arm roughly. "Bane has never taken a woman for himself. He leaves them for us." he too spoke with a British accent.

"Luca, I would listen to the woman." Barsad said coolly.

"I am his woman not to be shared!" she cried, jerking her arm away.

"ISLA!" The men turned quickly. Bane stood brooding at the bottom of the stairs.

"Told you…" Barsad mumbled, continuing down the stairs. He took his place next to Bane, receiving an acknowledging nod from the leader of the mercenaries.

"Isla, to your room." He ordered.

She turned and walked briskly down the hall until she was out of sight, then she ran, slamming the door and locking it behind her.

Shit just got real.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi all! Sorry for the delay. I'm currently having a bee-otch of a time with some serious writers block. I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter, it's more or less filler leading up to better things. I also guess I should have mentioned that Isla is pronounced ****_eye-lah_****, for those that didn't know. Thank you all so much for the comments, it makes my day when i'm at work an hear the chime for email on my phone. ***AND HOLY HELL I EFFED UP. Vincent was Victor's original name in the rough draft, and I forgot to change it in this chapter, but it's fixed now! 'S what I get for staying up past midnight!*****

18

Isla stood on the balcony that overlooked the lobby, gripping the railing as she watched the men. As the weeks passed, more and more men arrived at the doors and she watched with creeping apprehension as Bane welcomed them with open arms. He stood below, speaking with a few of the newer arrivals. Occasionally the men would shift their gazes up to where she stood until Bane sent them scattering with a stiff wave of his hand. He turned and looked up at her, his eyes void of any emotion. She held his stare for a moment before narrowing her eyes and storming away to her room. She made a point to slam the door with all her might. With a loud scream and furious swipe of her arm, she pushed the antique lamp and decorative knick knacks off of the nearby table.

She couldn't help but notice subtle changes in his demeanor towards her. Bane's visits to her room were becoming less and less, leaving her feeling more like his captive than the woman he supposedly loved. After the near-incident on the stairs, he had immediately placed two of his men at the base of them, barring anyone from going up-and preventing Isla from going down.

She spent the days in her room, listening to her music, watching the television, or sleeping-the perfect recipe for depression. Sometimes she sat in the seat of the large bay window reading one of the many old books she had found or hanging out on the balcony that overlooked the mountains. At least she had fresh air and the view wasn't terrible. The sunrise was always visible from the balcony, and the it warmed her face on the rare occasions that it wasn't overcast.

The closest interaction she'd had with anyone was when the loud knock at her door signaled the delivery of her meals. Bane never knocked. So she knew immediately who it was when the door opened. Glass crunched under his boots as he entered the room.

Isla sat at her dresser brushing her hair, refusing to acknowledge him. After a minute or two of silence, he finally spoke.

"You are displeased…" he looked at her in the mirror.

She turned her head, glancing at him from the corner of her eye. "Is that a question? Or an observation?" she snapped. He sighed and walked towards her, resting a hand on her shoulder. "You changed the minute those men walked through that door."

"I know I have seemed distant-"

"Absent is more like it." She said, shrugging his hand away.

"I am sorry." he replied, dropping his hands to his sides.

"Am I being held captive?" she asked, turning to look at him face to face.

His brows furrowed. "Of course not-"

"Then _why_ am I being held captive?!" she cried. "Because this is exactly what this is."

He sat down on the bed across from her, resting his elbows on his knees. "That was not my intent, I assure you."

"Then what was your intent? This is the first time you have been to see me in nearly a week. And it was over a week before that. Am I tarnishing your bad boy persona?" she said.

"This is new territory to me, Isla. This is the only way I can keep you safe when I'm not around." he explained.

"I'm not made of glass! And I'm not as weak as you like to think. I am capable of taking care of myself, I've done it for years before you came along!" she yelled.

"Like you took care of yourself back in that alley." he was beginning to grow angry. Isla pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes.

"You son of a bitch. THAT was different. He snuck up on me in the shadows." she said.

"And what exactly makes you think those men down there wont do worse?! Because I can assure you they have!" He yelled. He was furious at her ability to cause him to lose his calm disposition.

Isla jumped as he stood up, his fingers twitching slightly by his sides. He had never yelled at her before and it sounded worse when vented through his mask. His eyes were cold as he stared down at her.

She stared up at him wide-eyed, clutching her brush to her chest.

"Clean this mess." he turned and stalked out, slamming the door.

OoOoOoOo

Isla woke to the sound of voices outside of her door. She opened her eyes and looked out the window above her bed. It was still dark outside and the moonlight shown brightly, casting a pale glow over her. She had cried herself into unconsciousness after Bane left, and the tears were threatening to return now that she was awake. This isn't how she had envisioned her new life.

She covered her eyes and rolled over, letting the pent up sob escape into her pillow. Tears soaked her pillow as she wondered just what she had gotten herself into. She cried for the Bane she had gotten to know over the course of their crazy travel. She cried for the complicated boring life she had left behind. She cried for her cozy little apartment with its tiny fireplace and worn oversized plush leather chair. She cried for Baxter the Cat.

The door opened quietly but she continued to sob into her pillow. She felt the pressure on the mattress as he laid down next to her. He laid his hand on the back of her head, stroking her hair.

"This isn't going to work…" he said quietly. Her crying stopped and she turned to look at him, sitting up. He was without his mask.

"What are you talking about?" she squeaked, tears rolling down her cheeks. He sat up and took her face in his hands, brushing the tears away with his thumbs.

"This room." he clarified. "You've a new room on the fifth floor."

"You're moving me further away?" she asked, confused.

"Yes. It is solely for your safety." His eyes softened. "I apologize for the way I spoke to you this evening." he said.

She shook her head. "Bane-"

"No. It absolutely was unacceptable." he leaned forward and pressed his forehead against hers gently, closing his eyes. "I love you." he whispered. Isla closed her eyes. Her body felt as if she were buzzing every time he said those words. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down onto the sheets. He rested his head on her chest, listening to her heartbeat.

"I love-" She was interrupted by a loud knock at the door.

"Sir?" one of the men called from hallway.

Bane sat up. "What is it?" he bellowed.

"You are needed in the basement."

He sighed and looked at her. She forced a small smile. "You are needed…" she said quietly. He grabbed his mask from the bedside table and slid it over his head.

"I will be back before long." he said, turning to her. She looked up at him and nodded slightly. He brushed his hand across her face gently before taking his leave.

OoOoOoOo

Isla entered the large oak double doors in awe. Her new room was more like a penthouse. Every window had a plush cushion in the sill. The western wall had windows that reached the ceiling, with glass doors that opened onto a large balcony with marbled railing. It overlooked the mountains and the western side of the grounds and gardens. The ceiling had a large circular skylight.

A large king-sized bed was against the wall opposite the balcony. Sheer light blue drapes hung from the lofty bedposts, enveloping it.

She walked into the bathroom and gasped. There was an oversized antique claw foot cast iron bathtub in the middle and a glass enclosed shower in the corner. The walls were oak, the floor dark blue and ivory tile.

She walked under an oak archway that divided the bedroom from the parlor, looking up at the oak lined tray ceiling. The parlor had oak hardwood flooring with a single royal blue area rug. A black chaise lounge was in front of a large stone fireplace which had tall shelves filled with books on either side. Large windows on wither side allowed the light from outside to pour in.

"Will this do?" Isla turned at the sound of his voice. Bane leaned against the archway, mask clad, gripping the lapels of his olive green military coat.

"I don't know what to say…" She drug her hands over the lowest row of books. "This is more beautiful than I could have imagined." she replied, turning to him.

"Come, I want to show you the best part." he gestured behind him into the bedroom.  
Isla followed him to the bed. He stood at the head of the bed and lifted a slat on the wall.

Isla's eyes widened. "Is that a dumb waiter? No more obnoxious banging on the door for food!" she smiled.

"That…" he pulled the middle shelf out and stood back. "and an escape. If anything should ever happen, that" he pointed to the bedroom door. "is the only way out. You are tiny enough to fit in here. It will drop you down into the kitchen. From the kitchen-"

"Seriously Bane, could you be any more romantic?" she asked, sitting on the bed.

"I…wasn't trying to be rom-"

"Sarcasm." Isla flopped back on the mattress. "You showed me this beautiful place, and then lock me away in another beautiful place. I'm not some porcelain doll to be put up on a shelf." Bane sighed and sat next to her, looking her over.

"I know this…" he said, rubbing her thigh reassuringly. "I have a meeting to attend." he stood. Isla looked up at him.

"I would like for you to come with me." He said. Isla arched her eyebrow at him questioningly.

"Honestly?"

He nodded, offering his hand. She took it and smiled.

"Have I ever been anything but honest with you?" he asked.

"You have me there." she replied. He wrapped and arm around her waist and led her out into the hallway where two men stood guard.

"Bane…can we please lose the night watch? Is it entirely necessary?" she asked.

"It is necessary." he replied, looking down at her. "But we can discuss that at a later time. After you." he stepped aside to allow her access to the elevator.

They descended to the basement in silence, Isla leaned her head against his massive arm. She could hear the loud rumble of men talking and laughing. The doors opened, revealing what Isla could only guess as over 100 men. She released his arm, feeling suddenly very nervous as they stepped off the elevator.

"My brothers!" Bane called loudly. The commotion died down and all attention was directed towards them.

"I want to congratulate you all on your escape from Gotham. The overall mission was less than successful, but all things…" he held his hands up. "happen for a reason. WE WERE MEANT FOR GREATER THINGS." he brought his fist down against his chest.

Isla's eyes scanned the crowd, looking over the haggard, dirty faces of the men. A chill went down her spine when her eyes fell on Victor. He stood at the front of the crowd, staring at her. At least the other men averted their gazes when she looked at them. She looked away, choosing to focus on the back wall. She hadn't heard the rest of his speech until he took her hand.

It was an unexpected move as she was positive that he'd had an image to uphold. But the fact that he had acknowledged her in front of his men gave her a warm feeling in her chest.

"This woman…Isla…" he held her hand up in his as if her were going to kiss it. His voice took a vicious tone. "_She_ is untouchable. I say this with every, single, meaning of the word and it will be the only time I say it." He turned his head slowly, looking at every man one at a time. His words gave her confidence, and she lifted her chin, looking directly at Victor. The slightest of smiles played on his lips.

"She is mine and if any one of you so much as looks at her with anything less than reverence-if you lay a finger on her in any menacing way, I will kill you." He delivered the warning as one would give a friendly reminder. He looked down at her.

"Go. I will be there shortly." he said. Isla nodded, gave his hand a gentle squeeze, and stepped back onto the elevator. The closing doors were the only thing that broke Victor's stare.


	19. Chapter 19

19

True to his word, Bane returned to their room that night. At first glance, he wasn't sure she was there. A fire burned in the fireplace of the bedroom, but the bed lay untouched.

He removed his vest, dropping it on the sofa at the bottom of the bed. "Isla?"

A cold breeze blew the curtains, signaling the balcony doors were open. He walked out and looked around. A fire burned in the pit. Isla lay bundled up on the large plush chaise lounge, book open across her hip. He quietly made his way over to her, reaching for the book when she turned a gave a start.

"Christ!" she cried, sitting up.

"Apologies. I thought you were asleep." he replied, sitting across from her.

She pulled the blanket tighter around her and closed the book. "Almost."

"I see you found a book." The light from the fire gave his face an menacing appearance.

Isla nodded, rubbing the worn cover of the book. "The Sound and The Fury…it's too depressing. Found it in the drawing room. How did your meeting go?"

Bane leaned back in the chair, rubbing his hands over his head. "Like they all go. Words of encouragement followed by orders."

"Orders?" Isla asked.

"I'm sending you to Jasper tomorrow with Barsad and two others. We need supplies and you need clothes." He replied.

"Why can't you go with me?" she stood and walked to him.

"There are things here that I must tend to. You will be safe with Barsad. He is my most trusted man and would die for you just as he would myself." he reached out and grasped her bare leg, stroking her thigh gently. She brushed her fingers down his face.

"If you really think so."

"I do think so." he said, standing up and escorting her into their bedroom.

OoOoOoOo

Isla stepped out into the cold, early morning air. Men were scattered about the grounds, some training, others setting to other tasks that had been assigned. She zipped up her coat and made her way to the gate doors where Bane stood talking with Barsad. Luca and another man stood silently next to them.

"Good morning." she stood on her tiptoes and planted a kiss on Bane's exposed upper cheek. He acknowledged her presence with a furrowed brow and a grunt.

"Once we arrive in town, we will have 24 hours to obtain the supplies. After we have everything, we are to return immediately." Barsad explained. Isla looked up at Bane. He stood with his arms crossed over his chest, focusing on the goings on in the courtyard.

"How are we getting there?" she asked.

"Snow mobiles, out front." Barsad jerked his chin in the direction of the gates.

"Well how ar-" Bane cut her off.

"It's time." he replied, punching in the code. The gate locks groaned with age, then gave a loud pop before opening completely. Luca and the other man got on to one snow mobile. Barsad followed.

"Bane-" He looked down at her.

"Do not keep them waiting, Isla." he replied. She was taken aback slightly at his cold tone, but she nodded in response. Making her way to the snow mobile, she climbed up and wrapped her arms around Barsad's waist, giving Bane a reproachful look before they sped off.

OoOoOoOo

"How long have you been with Bane?" Isla asked. Barsad looked at her with tired, bloodshot eyes.

"Ten years." he replied quietly, putting his cigarette out in the ashtray. He leaned back, draping his arm lazily across the back of the chair. They sat at the small table, the single light casting a yellow glow on them.

"Has he been acting strange?" she asked.

"He has a lot on his mind." he said. Isla looked out the window of the hotel room. They had arrived in town after several hours of non stop, high speed travel across rocky, snowy terrain.

Isla's back and legs ached after spending several more hours purchasing clothes and hygiene supplies. By the time they had entered the outskirts of the town, night was falling quickly and the weather had deteriorated into one of the final snow storms of the season. Barsad and Luca parked the snowmobiles and the four of them made their way to the nearest motel.

Luca and Theo (she learned the latter's name from Barsad as the two men were apparently too afraid to speak to her) had gone to meet with a connection who was supposedly assisting them with the collection of "supplies". Isla wanted to ask what those supplied were as she was certain that Bane wouldn't have sent three of his men to accompany her on a shopping trip.

"How long have you been in the League of Shadows?" she asked, wrapping her arms around her knees.

He looked at her quizzically. "I'm not."

"What? But Bane is part of the leag-" Barsad was shaking his head before she had even finished her sentence.

"No." He lit another cigarette. "He didn't tell you?" he asked, smoke pouring from his lips as he spoke. Isla shook her head slightly. He took a long drag and scratched the back of his neck.

"Bane was excommunicated from the League of Shadows ten years ago." he said.

Her confusion was apparent. "But that's all he talks about. If he was truly excommunicated then how is it the League continues to provide everything?" she asked.

He gave a cynical laugh. "There is no more League of Shadows. Bruce Wayne saw to that when he murdered Ra's al Guhl. He honestly didn't tell you?" he asked.

"No…who are Bruce Wayne and that other guy? Why was Bane excommunicated?" she asked, suddenly feeling very awake.

Barsad shook his head, taking another deep drag from the cigarette. "It's not my story to tell."

"Why would _he_ not tell me though?" she said, feeling her anger rise.

"You think that a few nights in a cheap hotel room and pillow talk makes you soul mates? Bane is and has always been his own person. If he didn't tell you, there was a reason for it. You want the answer? Get it from him." his voice was cold.

Isla bristled at his tone. "You have no idea what went on between us." she snapped.

"Sweetheart, I don't much care. But you have to think. His body and mind suffered a great trauma and you were the first person he saw after said trauma. Traumatic bonding sounding familiar?" Barsad asked, leaning forward against the table as he spoke. Isla sunk back into the chair.

"What is your problem?" she asked, refusing to acknowledge his previous remark. He stood, walked into the kitchenette and poured himself a glass of water.

Barsad leaned against the counter. "I've known him for the better part of ten years. You, I've only known for about ten minutes. He has always been an ambitious man, always ten steps ahead and ready for the next mission. We come in, prepared to receive our next orders, only to find him playing house."

Isla's anger was palpable as she abruptly stood, feeling cramped in the small room. "So what? Is there some code between you men that prohibits any kind of interactions with the opposite sex?" she yelled.

Barsad slammed his hand down on the table angrily. "These men may seem loyal, but they are looking for any reason-and I mean _any_-to seize the opportunity and remove him from his position. They see you being here as a pretty damn big sign, and the fiasco on the stairs that day didn't help- not to mention the meeting fiasco where he threatened everyone's lives. And now he has me out here babysitting you while you try on fancy clothes and such."

Isla collapsed down on the edge of the bed. "So he's no longer the leader, I don't see the-"

"By remove, I mean kill, Isla." he interrupted. "If you know anything about him at all, then you know he is a very powerful man. There is no way that he would willingly step down, and whoever takes him out will be immortalized throughout the underground communities."

Isla's heart dropped to her stomach as she registered his words. "Have you told him any of this?" she asked.

"I don't have to tell him, he's no fool." Barsad returned to his seat at the small dinner table, lighting his fourth cigarette.

Isla jumped as the motel door swung open and Luca and Theo traipsed in. She didn't hide the look of disgust at the sight of blood on their hands and clothing.

Luca walked into the bathroom and began to wash his blood-stained hands. Theo sat adjacent to Barsad and bummed a cigarette.

"What happened?" Barsad demanded.

Luca entered the room, drying his hands on his shirt. "Nothing important. The supplies have been secured." he said.

Barsad looked at his watch, then at Isla. "You should get some rest. We leave at daybreak."

OoOoOoOo

Sleep eluded Isla partly because of her anger towards Barsad and it didn't help that the other two men creeped her out, but mostly because of her worry for Bane. It also didn't help that Barsad, Luca, and Theo stayed up the remainder of the night whispering animatedly amongst themselves.

She tried to remind herself that Barsad was loyal to Bane and wouldn't allow any harm to come to her, but she could only focus on the anger that he held towards her.

"Isla, its time to go." Theo said, nudging the mattress with his knee. She sat up and rubbed her face, jumping as she was smacked in the face with her coat.

"Suit up. Its still snowing out." Isla glared at him, donned her coat and followed Theo and Luca outside while Barsad paid for the room.

They led her around the motel to the edge of the woods where they had parked their snow mobiles.

"Where are our supplies?" she asked, looking around. She pulled her hood tighter around her face.

"It doesn't concern you." Theo said.

Isla rolled her eyes. "It does-"

"Why are you standing around? Let's go!" Barsad demanded, clapping his hands impatiently. Isla was more than ready to return and sat on the back of the snowmobile. Barsad barely gave her time to wrap her arms around his waist before he sped off.

She dreaded the next hours. Although the snow was steadily falling, the wind had considerably died down. She held out hope that the temperature would cease to fall.

Isla pressed her face into his back and squeezed her eyes shut, trying to guard her face from the wind. She felt Barsad's arm move, pulling her out of her cold daze. They were slowing down as they approached a large clearing.

"Why are we stopping?" Isla yelled over the wind. The two snowmobiles came to a halt at the edge of the clearing.

"This is where you get off, Isla." Barsad replied over his shoulder.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

He dismounted, and walked into the field, looking up at the sky. Isla was starting for feel anxious as she could just make out the unmistakable sound of a helicopter. Thoroughly confused, she looked up and saw it slowly descending into the field.

"Wha-?" She held her hands up to shield her face from the snow that was being blown around by the blades of the chopper. Barsad took her arm and led her to the helicopter. "Barsad! What's going on?" she asked, grasping his arm.

"Our orders have changed. The chopper is going to take you back to base." Barsad said, ushering her into the cab. He slammed the door before she could protest.

"Strap yourself in." Isla turned her heart rate increasing. Victor sat behind the controls. "It's going to be a rough ride."


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi everyone! Sorry for the delay in updating. You know who just got promoted and has had very little time to dedicate to the story. I feel like I am going through withdrawal! But here you go, and I promise there wont be too long a wait for the next chapter. I don't own the rights to TDKR or Bane blah blah blah. And as usual, please leave a review! I love them!**

**20**

"Why so tense, _Schöne_? Don't you like to fly?" Victor shot her a smile. Isla had herself pressed against the wall of the chopper, trying to put as much distance between them as possible.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked.

"I have orders to bring you back to base." he replied.

"Why? I was on my way with Barsad." Isla gasped as they hit a bout of turbulence.

"Barsad's orders changed. Bane asked for you to be brought to home, that is what I am doing. You should relax, I'm a professional pilot." he said.

Isla kept her eyes shut for the remainder of the flight. Only when they landed on the roof of the hotel did she allow herself to calm down. Victor walked around to her door and opened it, extending his hand for support. She hesitated momentarily, but accepted it. She stepped onto the slick helipad and allowed him to escort her onto the elevator.

"I don't believe we have ever been properly introduced." he said, shaking the snow from his cap.

Isla stood against the wall of the elevator opposite him, arms crossed.

"Victor Lindemann…" he extended his hand. She arched a brow, eyeing his hand.

"Do you treat everyone like a criminal, or is it just me?" he asked with a smile.

She sighed. "Isla Sloan." He took her hand and planted a kiss on her knuckles. She snatched her hand back just as the doors opened and stormed out into the basement.

She looked for Bane as she passed groups of men.

"Have you seen Bane?" she asked three men who were taking quietly amongst themselves. They said nothing, only shook their heads.

"Where is he?" she asked, making her way to the back computer room. Two men sat in front of computers, it was apparent that he wasn't there. She turned on her heel and hurriedly made her way to the elevator. Victor stood waiting for her.

"You said he wanted me brought to him so where is he?" she demanded.

"Nein fräulein. I said the orders were to bring you home. Bane is not here." he replied. Isla suddenly felt panicked.

"What do you mean he isn't here? Where is he?" she asked.

"Taking care of some business. He left me in charge, so if you need anything, please let me know."

"He left _you_ in charge?" Isla gave a short contemptuous laugh and made to push past him. He held out his arm, barring her from entering.

"Remember, If you need _anything_…" He lowered his face towards hers.

She narrowed her eyes. "If I need anything, I will get it myself." she knocked his arm away and entered the elevator.

OoOoOoOo

Some hours later, Isla paced back and forth in her room, in the midst of a full on anxiety attack. How could he leave her alone? Where had he gone? Was he even coming back?

The last thought caused her heart to feel as though it would stop. What if he didn't come back? What would happen to her then? She ran her hands through her hair like a mad woman. She knew exactly what would happen to her if he didn't return.

The knock at the door stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Isla? It's Cooper…I brought you some food." Isla wasn't familiar with this Cooper and just barely opened the door, peering out from the crack. A man with bright blue eyes, curly blonde hair and thick five o clock shadow stood holding a covered tray.

She eyed him suspiciously. "I don't know you." she replied.

Cooper ducked his head slightly. "Well with all due respect miss, none of us know you either." he answered. Exhaling through her nose, she opened the door and stepped aside.

"Set it on the table by the fireplace." Cooper walked past her, doing as she asked. Isla wrapped her sweater tight around her.

"When is Bane coming back? Where is he?" she asked. Cooper made his way back to the door.

"No one knows." he replied.

"Why is that?"

"Makes it more difficult for us to give up his whereabouts and plans, should we ever get caught. Only two people here know the details of his present mission, and no one knows who they are." It made sense, but didn't make her feel any better.

"Thank you for bringing me my dinner…" she said. Cooper smiled and gestured like he was tipping his hat.

"My pleasure." he closed the door behind him. Isla wasted no time locking it. She returned to the table and removed the cover over the tray, digging into her luke-warm meal of vegetables and some sort of braised meat drizzled with something that tried in vain to look like gravy.

Tomorrow, she would set out to locating Bane's whereabouts.

OoOoOoOo

The next morning was a cold and cloudy one. Isla stood by the fireplace trying to stay warm as she dressed. A knock at the door tore her from her thoughts. Before she could dress or even answer, the door opened and Victor entered with Cooper in tow carrying another covered tray of food.

"Excuse me!" she cried angrily, pulling the sheet from the bed and wrapping it around her.

"I apologize Isla. I thought I heard you give me permission to enter." Victor replied. Isla glared at him.

"Somehow I doubt that. What do you want?" she demanded. Victor let his eyes linger too long on her body before meeting her angry stare.

"I've come to bring you food." He yanked the tray from Cooper and placed it down on the table.

"You may leave." he called over his shoulder to Cooper.

"No you may NOT leave, Cooper." Isla said, narrowing her eyes at Victor. "But you can, Victor. Your being here is inappropriate."

Victor's left eye twitched slightly and he smirked. "A you wish. Cooper, with me." They turned to leave.

"I want to speak to Barsad." she said. Victor stopped and turned.

"Barsad is busy at the moment." He replied.

"So send him up when he _isn't_ busy." Isla snapped.

Victor nodded but made no reply before closing the door behind him. Isla pulled the lid off the tray, revealing an plate of table scraps, and sighed.

OoOoOoOo

A week later, an SUV sped through the Amazon down a very narrow dirt road. Bane leaned forward from the backseat of the SUV. "How much further, Mr. Cortes?"

"Another fourty-five minutes, sir." Cortes replied.

"Make it fifteen." Bane ordered, sitting back. He felt the SUV speed up and turned his head, popping his neck. He looked out the window at the greenery passing by in a blur, allowing it to put him into a semi-trance. He felt uneasy about leaving Isla alone with his men, but when the information came that he had been waiting year for, he couldn't allow it to slip away again.

He wondered if she was alright, feeling his chest constrict with brief longing for her.

"Sir, we are coming up on Puerto Carreño now." Cortes replied. Bane lifted his head.

"Excellent." He said, glancing behind him at the two other vehicles following closely.

OoOoOoOo

Isla made her way down the stairs slowly one night, taking in the commotion around her. Men were everywhere, some eating, some talking, most were working on some part of some super secret plan, no doubt. She was mainly looking for Victor so as to avoid him, but luckily, he was no where in sight.

She spied Luca by the elevator. He looked less than happy to see her.

"Isla." he replied, giving her a terse nod.

"Hello, Luca. Have you had any news about Bane?" she asked. Luca pressed the elevator button impatiently.

"Not since you asked me yesterday, or the day before that, or two days before that."

Isla sighed. "Is he coming back?"

"If the mission is successful." he replied.

"So he is on a mission…do you know when he's coming back?" she asked.

"No, I do not. Isn't there somewhere else you should be?" he asked, pressing the button again.

"No at the moment." She followed him onto the elevator. Luca sighed, obviously annoyed.

"Have I offended you in some way?"

"You are annoying. You ask too many questions." She opened her mouth to respond but he cut her off. "Questions that could get you in trouble."

"I haven't done anything to anyone here." she argued. The elevator opened and the pair walked into the basement.

"You are an outsider." Luca said quietly, walking over to a sparring mat and began to wrap his hands. She hurried after him, pushing through groups of men.

"I was kidnapped." she said.

"I have heard otherwise." He stated.

"What do you mean?!" Isla cried. How could anyone know what went on between them? Luca's answer was interrupted as Barsad took her roughly by her upper arm and pulled her into a nearby corner.

"What is your problem?!" Isla cried, yanking her arm free. The roaring of men talking quickly died down to a dull rumble.

"Lower your voice. Are you crazy?" Barsad whispered angrily.

"What are you talking abo-"

"You can't go around asking these men questions, Isla. They don't like it."

"Do you men like anything? All I want to know is when or if Bane is coming back." she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Come with me. There are too many eye and ears down here." He took her once more by her arm and practically dragged her through the crowd and into the elevator. She caught a glimpse of Victor staring at them from across the room.

Once the doors closed, Barsad turned to her. "You are playing with fire, Isla."

She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Do you think that I am joking? You are snooping around and asking questions to men who are already don't like the idea of you being here." he said his face inches from hers.

"Please, Barsad…I only want to know when he will be back…" her eyes filled with tears.

Barsad's face softened slightly. "I know this. And I tell you he will return, I only don't know when. You need to trust me. These men will not answer your questions because they do not know you. For all they know, you could be law enforcement or a spy. You can't give away information they haven't given you."

Isla shook her head. "I'm not a cop, you know I'm not. Bane knows I'm not. I have no one except for him. I don't know my way around here. I'm no threat." she pleaded.

They stepped out of the elevator onto her floor and he escorted her into her room.

"I realize that you aren't a threat. But they do not. I am asking you, please, stop this inquisition. I will tell you what I know as the information comes in. And don't venture out anywhere without myself or Cooper as your escort." She plopped down on the couch, defeated and tired.

"He will return, Isla." Barsad assured her.

"Why didn't you go with him?" she asked. He knelt at the fireplace and added more wood.

"My orders were to stay here and look after you." he said, watching the fire roar to life.

"Does he not trust his men?"

"He doesn't trust anyone." he chuckled, standing up. He brushed the soot from his hands.  
"Do you want me to have your food sent up?" he asked. Isla nodded.

"Are you eating here as well?" she asked.

"If you want. Makes no difference to me." he said.

She noticed that when Barsad was around Victor tended to leave her alone, and so she had clung to him. He still had his defenses up and acted annoyed at having to be her bodyguard, but he talked to her. And he wasn't afraid to talk to her around the other men. It was the closest thing to friendship that she had had since Bane left and she was grateful for it.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews! They really are a delight to read. Anyway, keep 'em coming! Here is the next chapter. Starting to get more interesting... o_O Loves to you all!**

**21**

_'I am lost..So I am cruel _  
_But I'd be love and sweetness _  
_If I had you...'_

Milk, _Garbage_

Bane signaled for three of his men to move to his left, and the remaining three to move to his right as they silently made their way into the old abandoned mill. The sun had set, but had done little to help the humidity. It hung like a shroud over them.

He signaled forward, sending his men in before him, but waited in silence, motionless as if made of stone. Gnats and mosquitoes buzzed incessantly around him, but he never flinched.

"Sir, the building is secure." Schneider's voice crackled over the radio. Bane wasted no time in entering. Large, decommissioned machines were scattered about, large industrial-sized chains hung from the rafters. Bane pushed with ease through the chains, making his way to the very back where his men stood, weapons pointed at a single man sitting with his back to him.

"Hola, Doctor." his mechanical voice tore through the silence. The old man continued his work, pausing only briefly to address his visitor.

"Ah…young Antonio Diego…to what to I owe the honor?" he asked with a thick Spanish accent. He poured a vial of unknown liquid into a glass test tube.

"Today…" Bane walked next to him and picked up a beaker of green liquid. "Today is your lucky day…" he replied. Different plants lay scattered across his work area, dissected on shiny metal trays.

"Is that so? Have you come to award me with the Nobel Prize? If not," the old man waved him away as he looked into a microscope. "Then be gone with you. I've no interest in your wars."

Bane gently placed the beaker down and slid his hand between the microscope and the doctor's eyes, grasping the eyepiece in his hand and forcing the doctor to look at him.

"Doctor Woodrue, I am trying to be polite. Wont you give me your undivided attention, just as I gave you mine all those years ago? You do remember, don't you?"

Dr. Woodrue sighed and looked up at him through scratched and cracked bifocals. His white hair stood up in areas, as if he had just rolled out of bed and never combed it. A thing gray stubble covered his face.

"How can an artist ever forget his best work?" He asked. The man was a pompous ass and Bane had spent many a night planning for the moment that they would finally meet again. But he was a statue, unreadable. His cold green eyes were matched only by Woodrue's own, abnormally bright green eyes. It was then that Bane noticed bright green veins tracing their way across his neck.

He made a clicking noise and pushed the collar back gently. "Señor…you're not still attempting to combine your DNA with plants?" Clasping his hands behind his back, he began to slowly pace around the work table.

Woodrue narrowed his eyes. "Are you still trying to change the world, Antonio?" Bane's eye twitched at the use of his birth name. He pulled out a nearby chair and sat down.

"Alas, I have come to the conclusion that the world will never change. Now, as I said earlier, I have a task for you." Bane replied.

"Do tell." The doctor sucked the green fluid into a syringe and flicked it to get the air bubbles out.

"Wait for me outside." Bane ordered his men.

"Sir?" Cortez and Paolo said in unison.

"Relax. The Doctor is no threat to me. He knows the odds are not in his favor at this moment." Bane replied, never taking his eyes away from the doctor. Reluctantly the men took their leave. Once he was confident they were out of hearing range, he continued.

"I need you to create a serum to offset the Venom." he said. This news got the attention of Woodrue. He laid the syringe down gently and turned to face Bane.

"Why would you want that? Which also begs the question, why would I do that?" Woodrue asked. When Bane didn't immediately respond, he began to roll his sleeve up past the elbow. His forearm was dotted with track marks and bruises in various shades of blue, yellow, and deep purple. Some of the puncture wounds seeped a greenish-yellow fluid.

"Because, you're on the run from the cartel. And you fear being sent back to Peña Dura." Woodrue grunted in response, pulling a rubber tourniquet taut around his upper arm. His veins had a dark green appearance.

"You know as well as I that what the Cartel will do to you pales in comparison to what awaits you in the pit. All of those who you tortured and experimented on…" Bane shook his head slowly. "Either way death is in your cards. Do this for me, I will give you sanctuary and provide funding so that you may continue your research…"

Woodrue squeezed his fist and slid the needle into the enlarged median cubital vein, injecting the green fluid.

"Or whatever it is that you do…" Bane's left brow raised in slight disgust. The doctor withdrew the needle, popped the tourniquet and immediately recorded some information in a small black book. He then took a deep breath, his eyes rolled into the back of his head and his body stiffened and he exhaled.

Bane watched, unblinking as the man who used him as a science experiment began to have a seizure. This turn of events was completely unexpected, but he could only hope that the old man pulled out of it. No sooner had panic actually set in, than the old man sat up with a gasp. As if nothing had happened, he began to record more information in the book.

"I will do it. But there are quite a bit of supplies we will need. And it will take time. You have had Venom in you body for so long that it is a part of your body. You will have to taper off of it or the least it will do is send you into cardiac arrest." Woodrue stood slowly.

"When do we leave?" he asked.

Bane stood. "Right now."

OoOoOoOo

Isla lay on the chaise lounge on the balcony. The day was warm in comparison to the days past. Clouds were making way for sunlight and blue sky and all around were the sounds of ice and snow melting. It was still cold and she was bundled in a warm coat and scarf, watching the men training down in the courtyard. It had been over three weeks and there had still been no word from Bane. She feared constantly that he was dead. Her chest constricted at the thought of him.

She heard the bedroom door open and knew immediately that it was Barsad. Aside from Bane, he was the only one who had the key.

"Isla?" he called.

"I'm outside, Barsad." she called over her shoulder.

He walked out, took a seat across from her and pulled his hat off. "I came to see if you were hungry. Coop made lunch ." he said.

Isla shook her head. She had lost her appetite and scarcely eaten in the last week. "I'm not hungry."

"Coop also told me that if you didn't eat, he would come up and force-feed you." he replied. Isla smirked, but laid her head back down.

"Tell Coop I said thanks, but I'm just not hungry."

"Isla, this isn't healthy. You need to eat to keep up your strength. When Bane returns-"  
Isla's head shot up. "Have you heard-"

Barsad shook his head. "But this isn't uncommon. There have been times where he and I were unable to reach anyone for months. It's just a part of the job." he said.

Isla's face fell and she laid her head back down, focusing once more on the men below. Barsad sighed and sat back in the chair.

"You haven't been out of your room in a week. You haven't been eating."

"Tell Coop to send the food up…" Isla stood. "I'm going to take a bath. Lock the door behind you, would you?" She walked through the doorway and entered the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

OoOoOoOo

Barsad locked the door and made his way to the stairs. He stopped short when he saw Victor making his way up.

"Victor? Can I help you with something?" He asked, tucking the key in his pocket. Victor looked over his shoulder at the locked door.

"Its Bane. He has sent orders." he replied.

Barsad nodded. "Let's go then." Together they made their way down to the lobby where the men had gathered.

"Gentlemen, we have been sent word. Three groups of five will be sent to three different locations to acquire supplies. The rest of you will be put to work readying an appropriate work room for Woodrue." Victor stood on the stairs, looking down at the men as he spoke.

"Neytanu, Perez, Johnston, Weilen, and Gibbs. You will be going to California. Here is the list of supplies." He handed a list three pages long to the man name Weilen.

"Lancer, Cruz, Black, Cooper and Burosuvik. Rendezvous point is Manhattan. Barsad, Helms, Jansky, Bleich, Rausch, you're going to Rio de Janeiro. Departure is at 2300. Each group will be flown to a separate departure point. Retrieve all supplies listed, failure is absolutely not an option." Barsad was immediately suspicious when his name was called.

"These are Bane's orders?" Barsad asked. Victor crossed his arms, staring at him.

"They are."

"His _exact_ orders?"

Victor narrowed his eyes. "Is something on your mind, brother?"

Barsad exhaled sharply before walking towards the kitchen.

OoOoOoOo

Isla had been soaking in the large tub for some time, dozing to the bluesy hypnotic voice of Ray LaMontagne. A hot wet cloth covered her face. She heard the door to the bedroom close and immediately began to think about the food that no doubt waited in the next room. Her stomach grumbled in response to her thoughts but she refused to get out of the hot water. Steam billowed into the air, fogging the mirrors and glass shower.

"You are a sight to behold. I can see where Bane get his infatuation." Isla sat up with a start, pulling the cloth from her face. Victor shut the bathroom door behind him.

"What are you doing?" Isla demanded, pulling her knees to her chest.

"I brought up your lunch. I also wanted to see how you were doing. We haven't seen you in a few days. You look thin." he traced a finger down the fogged mirror.

"I'm fine. Is it entirely necessary for you check on me in the bath?" she snapped. Victor walked slowly towards her.

"It is…necessary." he said, stopping inches from her. She instinctively wrapped her arms around her knees. He reached a hand out and traced his fingers over her bare shoulder. Isla scowled and jerked away.

"What are you doing?!" she cried.

"YES Victor. What are you doing?" Barsad stood in the doorway. Victor backed away towards the exit.

"I only came to update her on the newest information. Don't you have a mission to be prepping for?" Victor said, deliberately knocking his shoulder into Barsad as he took his leave.

Isla waited until she was sure Victor had gone before she spoke. "What is he talking about?" she asked.

Barsad sighed and tossed her a robe. "Get dressed." he walked out.

Isla got out of the tub, threw on the robe and hurried out into the bedroom. Barsad sat next to the fireplace, stoking the fire.

"Barsad?"

"I'm being called away." he said. Isla sat down on the bed, drying her hair with a towel.

"Where?"

"Rio de Janeiro." he replied.

"Is everyone going?" she asked. Barsad shook his head.  
"Victor isn't going, is he?" she asked. Again he shook his head. Panic washed over her.

"Are these Bane's orders?" she asked.

"They are."

"And he is sending you away and leaving me here with Victor? Is Bane on his way back?"

Barsad stood. "Not as far as we know." Isla's eyes widened and she began to wring her hands nervously.

"Victor is becoming brazen. No one will be here to stop him-" Barsad reached behind his back and produced a 9mm pistol.

"Do you know how to shoot?" he asked, placing the gun in her hands. She shook her head.

He pressed the button on the left side of the hand grip, ejecting the magazine. "This is how you reload. Once it's full," he firmly pushed the clip back into the grip. "shove it in until it clicks in place. You follow me?" he asked.

Isla shook her head. "I can't do this-" he cut her off.

"Well you have no choice. This is your only defense so pay attention." he snapped, kneeling in front of her. "This is the safety. If you're going to shoot, this can't be on. You have to push it down do disengage it." He pushed down the safety.

"Pull back the slide to load the bullet into the chamber and you're ready to kill." He slid it back. "Don't aim it unless you are going to use it. And if you shoot, shoot to kill." He disarmed the gun and handed it to her.

The gun felt heavy and cold in her hands. She stared at it, going over his directions silently.

"Show me." he said, standing up. Isla pressed the button on the grip, releasing the clip. She shoved it back up until it clicked. Barsad nodded his approval when she glanced up at him.

"Continue."

She pushed down the safety and struggled momentarily, but pulled back the slide, engaging the bullet.

"Good. I would work on it often, until it becomes second nature to you. I could have killed you twice in the time it took you to engage the bullet."

Isla smiled slightly and disarmed the gun, laying it on the mattress next to her.

"When are you leaving?" she asked.

Barsad ran his hand through his hair. "Tonight."

Isla gave a short laugh of disbelief. "Really?" she shook her head and walked into the closet.

"He's coming back, Isla." Barsad called out. She stepped into a pair of black leggings and threw a large oversized gray sweater over her head.

"I'm going to die here, Barsad." she said, walking out of the closet.

"Keep this on you at all times." he said, handing the gun to her by the barrel.

She took the gun and let her arms hang loosely at her sides.

"I have to go now." Isla nodded solemnly, avoiding his eyes. He turned towards the door.

"Barsad.." she called. He paused, hand on the doorknob.

"Be careful…" she said.

He nodded at her. "You too Isla." and then she was alone.


	22. Chapter 22

22

The drive back to civilization was a long one. Bane paid no attention as the doctor rambled on about his research and life after Peña Dura. His thoughts rested on returning home and nothing more.

"Why, If you don't mind my asking, do you want to do this?" Woodrue asked. Bane stared out the window.

"I've found it is no longer to my liking." He replied quietly.

"Oh do tell…" Woodrue said.

"Another time, doctor." Bane said sternly. "Our flight has arrived."

The SUVs pulled into an open field just as a large plane landed, sending a cloud of dust into the air on touchdown.

OoOoOoOo

The days grew increasingly warmer as March came around. Isla never left her room once Barsad and Cooper left. She rarely ate when the food was brought up. Only until she was satisfied that no one was lingering by the door, did she open it and grab the food, and by then it was usually cold. She hardly slept for fear that when she did, someone would find their way into her room. She knew that the wooden doors were no match against a mob and for that reason, the gun was always on her person. She waited anxiously day after day for Bane to return or for Victor to break down the door.  
She walked out onto the balcony and leaned against the stone railing, letting the warmth of the sun wash over her. Very little snow was left on the exposed ground. The trees were starting to bud with new growth.

She could see the men below, sparring with one another, laughing and carrying on. Some stood at one end of the courtyard practicing with weapons. All were completely aware of her presence.

With her sunglasses on, she looked up at the bright blue sky. Barsad and Cooper had been gone for nearly a week, but she wasn't surprised when she heard no news. It had been over a month since she had last seen Bane. She hadn't received any news from him in twenty nine days, day thirty wasn't going to be any different.

Without giving it a second thought, she grabbed her coat and exited the worlds coziest prison cell. Her stomach growled loudly as she stepped onto the elevator.

OoOoOoOo

A few men were sparsely scattered in the lobby as she stepped off the elevator and made her way to the kitchens. Only one man was there, but she gave no mind to him as she opened the refrigerator and retrieved some ham and bread. She picked up and apple and bit into it, holding it with her teeth.

Closing the door with her foot, she grabbed a bottle of water and turned to exit. The man stood staring at her, barring her from leaving. Arms full and apple in mouth, she stared at him, eyes narrowed. She forced her vision to blur so that he couldn't intimidate her into looking away. After a minute of silent showdown, the man stepped aside and Isla pushed past him without another word, making her way the hotel entrance.

OoOoOoOo

The flight to Rio de Janerio went by quickly and without event. The sun was setting as the cargo plane landed in another large field, casting a fiery red glow on the surrounding trees. Bane gripped the rail above his head and braced himself as the wheels made violent contact with the ground.

_"La próxima vez que facilitar el aterrizaje estúpido hijo de puta!"__*****_Woodrue screamed at the pilot, who responded with a middle finger.

Bane smirked. "Too much for you to handle, Doctor?"

"I prefer my feet stayed on the ground. If we were meant to fly, God would have given us wings." Woodrue grumbled, pushing his glasses back up onto his nose. "What are we doing?"

"Picking up a friend." Bane replied, pressing the cargo door release button. With a loud clamoring, the cargo door slowly opened and Bane stepped out.

Barsad stood next to two trucks loaded with large boxes, cigarette in mouth. Upon seeing Bane, he smiled, tossed down the cigarette, and grasped his forearm in welcome.

"Brother…Good to see you made it safely." he replied.

"And you as well." Bane said. He looked at the four other men and immediately noticed Victor was not among them. "Where is Victor?" Bane asked sharply.

Barsad's face immediately fell. "We received your orders last night. He sent us here."

"He was to accompany you here." Bane said.

"He didn't say-" Bane began to pace anxiously.

"OF COURSE HE DIDN"T!" Bane yelled angrily, pointing at the trucks. "Load all of this. We are leaving!"

OoOoOoOo

Isla had ignored the calls that were cast her way as she punched in the code to open the gates. She had zipped her coat and made her way west with no idea where she was going, but anywhere was better than the staying in the hotel. After nearly an hour of wandering through the woods, she heard the sound of rushing water and came to a clearing.

Snow still lay under the trees, but had melted in the more exposed areas. The trees had sprouted buds and the birds were chirped loudly. A large rocky river split the clearing in two and dropped towards the west in a beautiful waterfall, immediately luring Isla to it.

The drop off was a good 15 feet, a large waterfall by no means. Cold water snaked and splashed over the jagged, moss-covered rocks as she took a seat dangerously close to the edge. Setting the gun aside and pulling her legs up to her chest, she took in a deep breath of the fresh air in attempted to distract herself from the monotony of the past  
thirty days.

"Don't move." A deep voice startled her out of her trance and she spun around. Before she could react, she was thrown onto her stomach. Her attacker pinned her to the ground with his knee. With a piercing scream, she thrashed her arms and kicked her legs, trying to push him away. He grabbed and fistful of her hair and pulled her head back roughly.

"I thought you were untouchable?" he growled against her ear. He shoved his face in her hair and inhaled deeply. Isla screamed and clawed at the dirt, trying to pull herself free.

Reaching to her sides, her hands searched frantically for her gun. When she couldn't find it, she grabbed fistfuls of dirt and smashed them into his face. He cursed loudly and slammed her head repeatedly into the ground.

Momentarily dazed, her resistance faltered and the man rolled her onto her back, ripping her shirt open. He came down and began to kiss her neck and chest. She turned her head, feeling warm blood running down from her nose. Inches from her, she spied her gun poking out from fallen leaves. She stretched her hand out as far as she could but couldn't reach.

Mustering what was left of her strength she punched him in the mouth. Blood trickled from the split in his bottom lip. Gripping her throat, he looked down at her and wiped at the blood with his free hand. He was the man she had encountered in the kitchen.

Without a word, he tightened his grip around her throat and began to undo her pants with his other.

"He will kill you…" she whispered.

"Bane's not coming back for you, Bitch. He gave you to us, tossed us his scraps." He discarded his belt and began to work his zipper.

Isla refused to look away. She would remember his face so she could watch as Bane tore him apart when he returned.

Before Isla could react, someone pulled his head back and drug a large blade across his throat. Blood sprayed onto her and his body twitched and began to go limp, she scattered out from under him, grabbing the gun and aiming at him. He collapsed at her feet, gurgling as he tried hopelessly to breath.

"The worst thing he could have done to you was label you 'untouchable'. Men always want what they can't have." Victor stood over him, bloody knife in hand.

Giving his fading body a vicious kick, he turned to Isla.

"Isla are you alright?" he asked. Isla pointed the gun at him. He raised his hands in submission.

"Stay away from me!" she cried.

"I just saved your life, woman. We need to turn back now, before the sun goes down and we are lost." he replied.

"Get rid of your knife." she said. Victor stared at her for a moment before tossing his knife over the cliff. He pulled her to her feet and wrapped his coat around her shoulders. Isla clutched her shirt with her free hand and with the gun in her other, pushing past him.

Waiting until she was out of sight, Victor knelt next to the man's body, placing his hand on his unmoving back.

"Well done, brother." he whispered in German. He stood and kicked the body over the edge of the waterfall, watching as it bounced off the jagged rocks and splashed into the river below.

OoOoOoOo

By the time they arrived at the hotel, the sun had long since set and a storm was rolling in. Despite her strongest efforts, Isla shivered violently.

"Here, put this over your face, it will help with the swelling." Victor handed her an ice pack. They stood in the kitchen, on opposite sides of the prep table. She said nothing as she grabbed the frozen pack, gun still in hand.

"Are you alright?" Victor asked.

Isla glared at him. "I'm fine." She winced as she placed the ice to her swollen, blood spattered cheek.

"I will place two men at your door tonight for security." He replied.

"That isn't necessary."

"I would beg to differ, fraulein." He said, gesturing to her face.

"I don't want anyone near me." She said.

"You are exhausted." He observed.

"I'm fine."

He picked up a plate of food. "I will escort you to your room. And by the look you just gave me, I can tell that I bring out the worst in you. I am delivering you safely to your room and nothing more. If you feel threatened, you can use your gun. He said, walking out. Isla sighed and followed begrudgingly, clutching the gun against her chest.

OoOoOoOo

He looked down on her as she slept, his hand hovering inches from her skin as he attempted to caress her. The room was pitch black save for the brief streaks of lightning that acted as a strobe light. Her black hair was scattered across her face, one hand was under her pillow. Her chest rose softly with each breath. He exhaled shakily as his eyes went over the rest of her body. She slept in a pair of black shorts and sheer white top. He closed his eyes as he inhaled her scent.

OoOoOoOo

The storm neared its peak when a crash of thunder woke her with a start. She lay still, staring up at the skylight as the lightning flashed, trying to control the adrenaline that was now pumping through her veins from the violent waking call. Something wasn't right. Unable to shake the feeling of being watched, she gripped the handle of the gun and sat up, pointing it at the door.

A shuffling sound came from next to the bed and she whirled around, straining to see who she was aiming at. The tall silhouette illuminated by the lightning approached her slowly.

"Victor, stay back!" she cried. He was quicker than she was, and before she could register what was happening, a large, gloved hand gripped the gun by the barrel and tore it from her hands.

She flinched, expecting the worst, but was taken aback as the figure knelt before her. Lightning flashed again, illuminating a pair of gray eyes, smiling from behind a mask.

XoXoXoX

**Roughly translates to: "Next time do a better job landing, stupid so of a bitch!"**


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry for the terrible delay, lovlies. A little short and for that I apologize, but here is the long awaited reunion! Comments! **

23

_"Can you lie next to her_  
_And give her your heart, your heart_  
_As well as your body_  
_And can you lie next to her_  
_And confess your love, your love"_

_White Blank Page_, Mumford and Sons

Without hesitation, she reared back and slapped him across his face, forgetting about the mask. She shook her stinging hand, all the while glaring at him. The small space where her hand met his exposed cheek stung slightly but he said nothing.

"You bastard." she began to cry.

Lightning illuminated her face momentarily revealing her swollen, bruised cheek. Flecks of dried blood still decorated the side of her face and neck, and her bottom lip was split. She tried to turn her face, but he held firm.

"What happened to you?" he asked angrily, tilting her face upwards.

"One of your 'brothers' followed me today when I went down to the river." she said. She could see the rage swirling in his eyes.

"You went off of the grounds.." he stated incredulously.

"But really, I'm alright, thanks for asking." she snapped, slapping his hand away. She got out of the bed and stormed into the bathroom. Before she could slam the door, Bane shoved it open and turned on the light.

"_Are_ you alright?" he asked. She turned away from him and leaned against the sink. "Did he-" He felt a lump in his throat at the thought.

"He tried." she said, looking at him in the mirror. "Victor saved me."

He should have been indebted, but felt only disdain at the thought of Victor being there for her, when he could not.

"You left me…" she said quietly.

"I did." He said, unclasping his mask. Isla heard the tell tale hissing as the mask was removed and turned to face him.

"Not a word. Not one word from you for over a month! And you just waltz in as casually as if you had never left. Do you have any idea what that was like for me?" she cried. Bane said nothing as he pulled his black shirt over his head and dropped it to the floor.

Isla's words caught in her throat when she turned to face him.

"From your emotional outburst, I can see that it was very difficult and I am sorry. But you must understand, it had to be done, there was no time." he said, dropping his belt to the ground and walking towards her. She took a step back and held her hand up.

"I didn't know if you were dead or alive…" her voice faltered and tears welled up in her eyes. He stepped forward until her fingertips touched his bare chest.

"You would have known…" he said quietly, trailing the tear that fell down her cheek with his finger. He closed his eyes and buried his face in her hair, inhaling her scent. "If I had died, you would have known."

"How?" she said, wrapping her arms around his waist.

He kissed her forehead. "You would have felt it." he said, tilting her chin up. He ran his rough thumb over her bottom lip gently.

She pushed him away. "You're still angry with me." he affirmed. She looked up him through thick lashes.

"You left me…" she said. She tried to push past him but he grabbed her arm. She struck him hard across his now fully exposed face.

"You abandoned me for some damned mission! And you'll do it again!" she cried.

Turned on by the her rage, he brought his lips down on hers. Her slowly crumbling wall finally collapsed as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her body against his in a frenzy.

"I will never leave you again." he breathed, lifting her into his arms. He carried her to their bed and laid her down gently. She stared up at him, eyes bright with tears. He looked over her bruised, tear-streaked face and brushed her hair back and his chest tightened.

"I love you." he said.

She couldn't stop the smile that came to her lips. "I love you too…" she whispered. Those words washed over him like the most potent of analgesics. Weaving his fingers through her dark hair, he brought his lips down to hers.

Isla allowed herself to be lost as he trailed kisses down her throat, pausing only briefly to pull her shirt over her head. His chest was cool against the warm flesh of her breasts. She groaned as he kissed her breast, flicking the nipple with his tongue. She wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling his stiffened form pressing hard between her legs.

He broke away from her, quickly discarding his pants. He ripped hers off and placed himself between her legs. She reached her arms up to pull him down against her body, moaning as he pressed himself against her. He didn't enter he right away, instead he paused, letting himself rub against her opening, teasing her.

She raked her nails down his chest and, taking him by surprise, she reached between her legs and gripped him tightly.

"Don't you dare. You don't get to tease me. You lost that privilege when you left." she said.

He breathed in sharply at her touch and without further delay, shoved himself inside her roughly. Isla cried out at the sensation. He paused, giving her a chance to adjust and then, excruciatingly slow, pulled himself out only to push back in with more force. Isla moaned with bliss at the motion, locking her legs around his waist. He moved slowly and deliberately, taking in the beautiful sounds of pleasure escaping her split and bruised lips. His pace was agonizing, as she could feel the familiar tingling building in her lower stomach. He leaned down and hungrily devoured her lips with his own. She rocked her hips forward and up, pulling him into her deeper.

"Please….." she whimpered. He brushed his rough thumb over her lip. The split had reopened and was shimmering with fresh blood. Isla turned her head and took his finger into her mouth, flicking it with her tongue. Bane growled, pure animalistic lust taking over. He pushed her legs back and violently increased his pace, ramming himself into her. The move sent Isla into a raging climax, screaming his name loudly.

But he didn't stop. Gripping her neck with one hand, and lifting her leg with the other, he thrust himself deeper, giving no reprieve. The next orgasm washed over her with a brutal shudder and a sob escaped her lips. Days and weeks of longing now caught up with him causing his own climax to erupt in waves. With a loud groan he collapsed, sweaty and drained onto her trembling form.

He laid his head between her breasts, listening to her heart beating rapidly. "I love you…" he gasped.

She wrapped her arms around him, stroking his head soothingly. "And I love you…" she whispered. And they lay together sweating and trembling, tangled in one another, until exhaustion closed their eyelids.


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry for the wait lovelies! I have been bombarded with work and sick children! But here is the long awaited next chapter! I promise it will not take this long again! **

23

Isla woke with the sun shining down on her face. She stretched her arms over her head and yawned. Sometime during the remainder of the night, they had made love again-and again. Bane was still asleep, his heavy body draped over most of hers. She looked down at him and felt complete happiness. After their last round, he was forced to don the mask, before falling asleep. His breathing was the familiar mechanical, but light, and listening to it, Isla found herself drifting back to sleep.

In her subconscious state, she heard the door to her room open. It was Bane's shifting weight that woke her. She sat up, body shaking slightly.

Victor stood in the foyer of her room. Bane stood between them, clad only in his boxers.

"Bane…I didn't-"

"You didn't what, Victor?" Bane rolled his head from side to side, popping his neck. "Barging into my Lady's room, either there is an emergency…" he flexed his massive arms. "Or you weren't expecting to find me here." He spoke slowly.

Victor's face was a mask as he watched Bane, until his eyes flickered in her direction-which didn't go unnoticed.

"So you _weren't_ expecting me." Bane's voice sounded slightly amused.

Before Victor could utter a response, Bane's hand was around his throat. Isla let out a muffled scream, her hands flying to her mouth. Victor's face turned a dark red as his airway was slowly being crushed.

"Let me make this…_quite_ clear." His voice was pure malice. "The _only_ reason I don't kill you right now, is for the debt I owe you for saving her life. Consider us even." He spat, releasing his throat with a brutal shove. Victor fell against the doorframe, gasping. Bane stared down at him, brooding.

"I will deal with you later." He said. Victor wisely left without a word.

Bane stood staring at the door for a moment, willing himself to calm down.

"Bane…" He closed his eyes briefly. Her voice was soothing. She could see the muscles across his back relax as she spoke. He turned to her. She sat against the headboard, wrapped in the sheets, her hair tousled. His Venus.

"I'm ok.." she said quietly. It was as if she could read his mind. He made his way back to her and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Last night you pulled the gun out on me as cried out his name. Has he done this before?" he asked quietly, rubbing her exposed leg. She nodded slightly, unable to meet his gaze.

"I want to know every detail of the account." he said.

She shook her head. "Bane, it doesn't matter. I-"

"Of course it matters!" he snapped. Isla jumped at the anger in his voice. He pressed a hand to her face. "I am sorry." he said. Isla placed her hand over his and nuzzled the palm of his hand.

"It's alright." She said.

He sat unmoving as she told him about her encounters with Victor. When she was done, he sat hunched over, resting his elbows on his knees and staring intently at the wooden floor. Isla was beginning to feel uneasy when he broke the silence.

"I broke my promise to you." he said quietly.

Her brow furrowed. "What? No you didn't…"

He nodded his head slowly. "Yes. I did. I swore to you that no one would touch you as long as I am breathing, and I failed you."

Isla threw a leg over his lap and straddled him. Her arms snaked around his neck and she lightly stroked his neck. "The only way you would have failed me was if you hadn't come back." she leaned forward and pressed her forehead to his mask-covered one. "You are a good man."

He gave a chuckle. "Isla, people have called me many things, but I don't think good is one of them." They stared at one another until her stomach growled loudly.

"Come." He slapped her butt. "Get dressed. You need to eat."

OoOoOoOo

They exited the elevator into the lobby, hand-in-hand. The talking and carrying on all but stopped, everyone's eyes were on them. Isla slowed her steps, feeling suddenly very nervous. Bane looked down at her and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"You are safe.." he said quietly, leading her through the crowd and into the kitchen. Two men stood arguing in some foreign language. They stopped when Bane cleared his throat.

"_Sortez_!" He said. The men nodded their heads and left without a word.

Isla walked over to the refrigerator and withdrew eggs and a mix of vegetables. Bane sat at the counter and watched her as she scrambled the eggs in a large bowl.

"I see Barsad gave you a quick lesson in gun wielding." he said. Isla laughed as she washed the vegetables.

"I fear that he was not impressed with me." she said. "I could have shot you last night, you know." Bane's eyes crinkled behind his mask.

"I fear not, my love. A gun will not fire so long as the safety is still engaged-as it was last night."

"That is the first thing I taught her." Barsad walked in. Bane pulled a stool out for him. Isla poured two cups of coffee and handed them to the two men.

"Why can't you just wake me gently? Instead you just show up breathing over me like some pervert." Barsad choked on his coffee. Bane glanced at him.

"Glad you made it back safely, Barsad." she said, chopping some spinach.

"So what happened with Victor?" Barsad asked. Isla and Bane glanced at each other.

Barsad looked at them.

"Did I miss something?" He asked.

"You did indeed." Bane said, and filled him in on the details.

The conversation was broken when Isla laid spinach and mushroom omelets before them. Bane removed his mask and the two began to devour the food.

Isla leaned against the table, picking at her food.

"So she tried to shoot you?" Barsad asked.

Bane grunted. "Hell hath no fury…"

Isla had barely begun to dig into her food, before the two men were finished. Bane stood, donning the mask once more and wrapped a colossal arm around her waist.

"The men gather for next orders. And the doctor wants to know where to set up his lab."

"Help him set up on the third floor. That is where the conference room is, I believe. Today, you are in charge, brother. I plan on being very absent for the remainder of the day." Bane said, nuzzling her neck. Barsad gulped down the rest of his coffee, gave Isla a wink and left.

OoOoOoOo

"Your men aren't going to miss you today?" Isla asked, lowering herself into the giant cast iron tub. Bane stood before the mirror, chin up, shaving very carefully with a straight razor.

"Dearest, If they miss me, then I am not doing my job." he replied. She watched him intently as he slid the razor up his throat and swished the blade into the water of the sink.

"Who is this doctor?" She asked, laying her head back.

Bane paused, looking at her in the mirror. Her long hair was piled messily on top of her head, wisps of it falling in her face and around her bare shoulders. She made the breath catch in his throat.

"Dr. Jason Woodrue." He splashed water on his face and turned to face her. "I brought him here to help me." He stepped out of his boxers and into the steaming waters of the bath. Isla rested her back against his chest.

She lifted her hand out of the water, watching the droplets fall from her fingertips. "Help you do what?" she asked. He snaked his arms around her waist and buried his face in her hair, breathing in her familiar eucalyptus scent.

"Bane?" She turned her head to look at him. "Help you do what?"

"He will be helping me come off of the Venom." he said quietly.

Isla was unsure of how the information made her feel. "Why would you do that?"

"I have heard rumor…" he traced his fingers lightly down her arms. "that there is more to life than what I have experienced…" he said. Isla rested her head against his shoulder.

"What would your men do?" she asked.

"I am not concerned with them. My thoughts turn to you." he replied, kissing her shoulder.

"Will they not revolt?"

"I do not follow." he said. Isla turned around to face him.

"If you come off of your Venom, your men will think you weak. If they think you weak, they will turn on you and kill you." she said, her face a mask of worry.

Bane laughed heartily and stroked her face. "Dearest, who told you such things?"

"Barsad did." Bane's smile faded.

"Why would he tell you such things?" he asked.

"He told me that they were looking for any signs of weakness and that if they found it they would move to overthrow you."

"Do not worry yourself over such trivial things." he said. Isla rubbed his chest.

"I don't see losing you as trivial…" she said. He leaned forward and kissed her neck softly.

"Why didn't you tell me that there was no more League of Shadows?" she asked. Bane looked at her.

"I see Barsad has told you quite a bit."

"He wouldn't actually. He told me to ask you." She shifted her weight, each leg on either side of him.

Bane was immediately aroused. "I will tell you all you wish to know-" He slipped his hands under her butt and lowered her onto his lap. "After sex."

OoOoOoOo

They lay tangled in the sheets. Isla on her stomach, resting her head on his chest as he trailed his fingers lightly up and down her back.

"Who is Ra's al Guhl?" she asked quietly.

Bane tensed slightly beneath her. "Where did you hear that name?" He already knew the answer. "Ah yes, Barsad. Ever informative."

"Not really. He wouldn't give me any details. But he was surprised that you hadn't told me." she said.

"Ra's al Guhl was the man who pulled me from the depths of Peña Dura. As repayment for saving his daughter-"

"His daughter was thrown into the pit?" Isla asked, eyes wide.

"She was _born_ in the pit."

"He allowed her to be born in the pit?" she asked incredulously, looking up at him.

"He did not know, but that is a story for another time. In the years that followed my release from the pit, Ra's al Ghul welcomed me into the League of Shadows to train as one of their own. Talia-that was his daughter-became quite attached to me." Isla immediately felt a spark of jelousy.

"She let emotion cloud her mind and made poor decisions. And as result, I was excommunicated." he continued.

"Why were you excommunicated for her stupid decisions?"

"Because I loved her." Isla's head popped up at the remark. "As one would love a sibling." he reassured her. "Talia misunderstood my feelings and desired us to be married. She voiced such desires to her father, who did not approve. After begging and pleading failed, she realized that he would not be swayed and decided to leave the League. Ra's al Guhl held me at fault for losing his daughter a second time, and therefore had me excommunicated. And so I left with her, watching over her until the day she died." his voice trailed off sadly as he recalled the last time he saw her.

Isla listened attentively. "How did she die?" she asked.

Bane inhaled deep and exhaled slowly. "I do not know. But I know this-" he propped himself up on his elbow and stared down at her. "I love you. And it is for the love that I have for you, that I have chosen to discontinue the Venom. Woodrue is the one who created it, therefore he is the one who can counteract it. There is no future for us behind that mask." He gently brushed her hair out of her face. "And I would see us far from this place."


	25. Chapter 25

**I AM SOOOOO SORRY FOR THE DELAY IN UPDATES! I promise not to ever ever ever make you wait that long again! Worst writers block EVAR!**

**25**

"You have to taper yourself off of the Venom." Woodrue held out a cartridge. Bane stared at it suspiciously, large arms crossed over his chest and sighed. He took the cartridge and flipped it over.

"How long before I can stop all together?" He asked.

Woodrue leaned back in his chair. "Approximately two weeks per cartridge. Any shorter a time and you risk harsh side effects."

"What side effects are to be expected?"

Woodrue looked at him over his bifocals. "Dehydration. Tachycardia. Hallucinations. Heart Failure. The list goes on. You are coming off of a medication similar to that of an opiate. I would treat the discontinuation as such."

Bane grunted in acknowledgement.

"Two weeks, hmm?" he murmured to himself. He removed the mask and replaced the cartridge with the newer one.

"You should also understand, using a lower dose may cause you to feel fatigued. I would try to take it easy." the doctor said.

"Doctor, what about this life is easy? It is not a term I am familiar with."

Woodrue nodded and opened his tattered black notepad. "I have enough supplies to last you two months. That is four treatments at two weeks a piece. After that, you will need to gather a group of your men to search out supplies."

"Whatever your require, doctor. Make a list and have it to me by morning." He signaled for Barsad to follow, pausing at the door. "Doctor, I'm sure I don't have to remind you of the importance of secrecy with this."

Woodrue nodded. "Of course." Bane closed the door and locked it, tucking the key away in his vest.

"Where is Isla?" he asked, making his way to the stairs.

"The pool." Barsad replied.

"Alone?"

"I have Schneider and Coop at both entrances."

Bane grunted in approval. "Ready yourself, brother. Once the doctor gives us his list you and I will be going to retrieve the items."

"I am to assume Isla will be joining us?" Barsad asked, chewing on a toothpick. Bane paused.

"I would have her stay here. It is too dangerous for her where we are going." he said.

"I understand that, but will she? I almost think it would be safer for her to go with us than to stay here. Look what happened last time."

Bane sighed. "What you say is true." He looked down at the men as they trained. "Alright. She goes with us. You may go, I will find you if I need you." Barsad nodded and took his leave.

Bane made his way down the corridor to the pool. Schneider straightened up when he came into view.

"You are relieved, brother. I need to speak with her." Schneider stepped aside. As Bane passed, he clapped a hand down on his shoulder.

"Thank you for keeping guard." Schneider nodded.

Bane pushed through into the pool room and looked around. She was no where to be seen. He made his way to the edge of the pool and squatted. Isla broke through the surface of the water with a gasp. He smiled down at her from behind the mask.

"Enjoying ourselves, are we?" he asked, helping her out of the pool. Isla smiled as he wrapped a towel around her shoulders.

"You were gone too long. I got bored."

"I was meeting with the doctor." he replied, pulling her to him.

"And how did that go?" she asked, looking up at him.

"It went well, though we will be making another supply run tomorrow." he said. Isla's eyes widened.

"You're not leaving me here again-you promised!" He put a finger to her lips.

"Calm yourself, girl. You are coming along." he said.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Don't worry yourself with the details." he said, nuzzling her neck.

OoOoOoOo

"You act as if you have never been on a plane before." Bane mused. Isla smiled slightly.

"What gave you that idea?" she asked. He glanced down at her small hands, clenched white-knuckled, to his own and laughed.

"Irmão, que nos aproximamos do destino." The pilot called over his shoulder.

"Muito bem." Bane replied. "Strap yourself in, love. This may be turbulent." he said quietly.

Isla pulled the harness-like belt over her shoulders and squeezed her eyes shut as the plane lurched.

OoOoOoOo

"Where are we?" Isla asked as Bane helped her off the small plane.

"Rio." he replied.

"What now?" Isla asked, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Now, you go with Barsad to the nearest hotel." he held up a hand as she opened her mouth to protest. "And wait for me to return."

"I want to go with you." She replied stubbornly.

He shook his head. "Absolutely not. You will wait for me at the hotel."

Barsad began to lead her away, but she turned quickly and leapt into Bane's arms.

"Be careful." she commanded, pressing her lips to the cold mask.

His eyes smiled at her from behind the mask.

"I love you…" she whispered. He nuzzled his face into her hair.

"And I you." he said, releasing her.

OoOoOoOo

Woodrue sat at his desk, glasses perched on the edge of his nose, meticulously filling a metal cartridge with the last of the Venom. A loud knock at the door tore him from his trance.

"Enter." he called, never taking his mind off the task before him.

Victor walked in, apple in hand. "Doctor. Might I have a word?" he asked.

"You are having words now. I suppose a few more cannot hurt." he jerked his chin towards the open door. "Close."

Victor shoved the door with his foot.

Woodrue screwed the tiny cap onto the cartridge and soldered it in place. "What can I do for you, Victor is it?"

"It is. I'm more concerned with what I can do for you." Victor replied, pacing slowly around the room.

"Don't be ridiculous. What could you possible have to offer me?" the doctor asked, laying the cartridge down gently.

"Freedom. Anonymity. Unlimited funds and test subjects." The latter sparked Woodrue's interst and he slowly sat back in his chair, locking eyes with Victor.

"Do tell. Because I have been made a similar offer by your commander, nevertheless I am always open to better options." he replied.

Victor stood with one hand behind his back as he continued. "I know of your experiments and the passion with which you conduct them. I believe you to be a creator of very powerful things. Those who create powerful things, are powerful people. One such as yourself is meant for more than working in bleak, drab rooms. You are meant to be feared and followed."

"While I can't deny the ass-kissing isn't a boost to my ego, it is unneccesary. I know all of this." Woodrue snapped.

Victor smirked. "Of course you do. You are the one we should thank for giving us Bane. All of his strength and power are due to you. Should you not be credited with that? All of his accomplishments and victories would not have been had you not forced your serum down his throat those years ago. And he offers you what? His protection? A place to continue your experiments? For all you have given him, you deserve so much and more."

"Get to your point, sir. I'm beginning to grow impatient."

"He has commissioned you to aid him in coming off of the Venom, has he not?" Victor leaned against the table, biting into his apple.

"You know he has, otherwise you wouldn't be here now."

"It seems that Bane is unappreciative of you work, else he wouldn't order you to discontinue it." He said, mouth full.

"He didn't order me to do anything. He asked, and I agreed."

"Really doctor? Has Bane ever been known to ask for anything? What makes you think he wont turn you over to _El Cartel_ once he has what he wants? The Pit?"

Woodrue was silent as he allowed Victor's comment to sink in.

"What is it that you ask of me?" he said finally.

"We both want to be in positions of power. Bane stands in our way. We can only advance ourselves once he is removed. That is where I require your expertise."

Woodrue arched an eyebrow questioningly.

"Kill Bane." Victor said.

Woodrue laughed. "Kill him yourself."

"The thought has crossed my mind. He holds the respect and loyalty of the majority of us. I could kill him, but I would never live to see power. He trusts you." Victor replied.

"The man trusts no one. How is it you think I will pull this off unscathed?"

"This Venom works as an opiate, does it not?"

Woodrue nodded. "And a steroid."

"You have been charged with creating more cartridges with lesser doses. What would the consequences be if instead of lessening the dose, one tripled it?" Victor sat in the chair before the doctor.

"Disorientation. Hallucinations. Paranoia. The consequences are many."

"Therein lies the solution to our mutual problem. If there are signs of instability within the leadership, the men will seek to stabilize said instability. The death of Bane will be seen as necessary to continue the mission of this organization. With him suffering hallucination and God knows what else, he will be seen as weak. And there is no room for weakness within these walls." Victor replied, producing a large wad of cash.

OoOoOoOo

"He's been gone too long." Isla said, staring out at the ocean.

"Relax. He knows what he is doing." Barsad sat on the couch, head resting against the cushions.

"What is he doing, exactly?" she asked.

"One of Woodrue's contacts agreed to meet with Bane and deliver the medicines required for his serum."

Isla looked down at the beach. The sun was setting, causing the mountains to appear as shadows. The blue waves pushed over onto the sand.

"I haven't seen the ocean since I was a little girl…" she said. She turned to speak to Barsad, but found him sleeping.

"Barsad?" he never flinched. Without giving it a second though, she donned her sweater and slipped silently out of the room.  
She was so used to getting stares from the men in the Hotel, she expected to receive the same reaction from the staff. Once she stepped off the elevator, no one seemed to notice her existence. Smiling to herself, she slid her sunglasses on and stepped out onto she sand.

It was silky and cool beneath her bare feet. A gentle warm breeze blew through her hair as she began to make her way to the water. It was warm as it splashed around her ankles. She began to walk the length of the beach, watching as the sun set, reflecting beautiful golds, pinks and purples off the water. She began to imagine Bane walking hand in hand with her, ocean water lapping at their bare feet but laughed at herself as she tried to imagine it. Normalcy didn't seem to become him, no matter how she tried to envision it.

"A bela flor para uma linda menina…" A man handed her a large yellow lily.

Isla smiled and accepted it. "Obrigado.." she'd worked with a doctor once who was Portuguese, that aside from some choice insults were all she knew of the language. She tucked the flower behind her ear and continued her walk, scanning the wet sand for shells.

Lost in thought and scenery, time escaped her and before she knew it, the moon was high in the night sky, shining off the water like glass. Hands full of shells, she quickly turned and began the long walk back to the hotel. She wasn't even sure which one was hers.

She could see the silhouette of someone walking towards her. Out of habit, she looked down at her feet as she made to pass them.

The man reached out and grabbed her by the arm. "Hey!" she cried, attempting to pull away. She looked up and met a pair of pale gray eyes.

"Where have you been?" She could hear the anger in his voice.

"Is that blood on your shirt?" Bane tightened his grip, causing her to wince. "I only went for a walk." she said.

He pulled her close. "Do you have any idea how worried I have been?" he asked.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think there-"

"No. You didn't think. Let's go. We leave in the morning." he snapped, still gripping her arm.

When they arrived back to the room minutes later, all eyes were on her. She gasped as she saw the large bruise forming around Barsad's left eye. His lip was split and blood stained his shirt. The other two men averted their gaze.

"Get out." Bane commanded. His voice was like steel. Without words, everyone cleared out.

Only when the door shut behind them did he release her arm, forcing her to sit on the couch.

"Bane-"

"You stupid girl. You leave for a night time stroll after I specifically ordered you to stay here." Isla was startled by the anger his calm words emanated. She shook her head slowly and tried to speak but he cut her off again.

"My face is plastered across the globe. We are here buying black market ingredients to take to a man wanted by the cartel. And you are out hunting shells." He shook his head and rubbed his face. "This was a stupid idea. I should never have brought you with me."

Isla's eyes filled with tears. "I'm a stupid girl for going out for a walk on the beach to hunt shells." she stood, letting the shells fall to the floor. Bane instantly regretted his thoughtless words. "I'm sorry for being so stupid." she said with a sob and moved to walk past him. He held his hand up to block her but she reared back and slapped him hard across the face. "Fuck you for talking to me that way." She shoved past him and slammed the door to the bedroom, locking it.


	26. Chapter 26

"Isla.." Bane called from the other side of the door. He could hear her muffled sobs. "Open the door Isla."

"Leave me alone!" she cried. He clenched his fists angrily but the words cameo out calm.

"Isla, please."

"Bane, stop. Just go away-" She sat up quickly as the door burst open.

"What is your problem?! Get out!" she screamed. He stalked over to her angrily.

"You will lower your voice."

She instantly bit her trembling lip, staring up at him with red eyes. He felt his anger wane, replaced with shame at the fear he saw in her eyes.

"You're shaking…" he said quietly. Isla looked away from him, focusing instead on the fireworks exploding over the water below.

Bane dropped down onto his knees before her. "Isla…" he said quietly. She refused to look at him, allowing the beautiful lights to pull her into a sort of trance.

He laid his face against her bare legs. "Isla Isla Isla…please forgive me." he whispered.  
She could feel her resolve slowly crumble at the pleading tone of his voice, tears once more threatening to fall.

He began to fear the consequences of his earlier actions, when he felt the feather light touch of her hands on the back of his head.

"What happened to you?" she asked quietly. He couldn't find the words. A sigh escaped his lips at the forgiveness he heard in her voice.

"Bane…you're shaking…" her voice wavered. "Where's your mask?" she asked.

He looked up at her, his eyes glassy and tired. Sweat was beginning to trickle down his forehead. "You're going through withdrawal…" she whispered, sliding to the floor in front of him. "How long have you been without it?" she asked, cupping his face in her hands.

"Right after Barsad took you away. The Cartel felt threatened by the mask-"

"Cartel? As in The Cartel? Are you insane?" she asked. "Where is the mask?"

"Lost. They were convinced that it was some sort of weapon and would not take me to Capos until I disposed of it." he replied.

"Why are you dealing with the Cartel? Nothing good has ever come from dealings with them." she said.

"I'm retrieving the drugs needed to create my serum. The doctor only has enough to make four more cartridges and I require much more than that." he coughed.

"You have been without it for more than seven hours…that can't be good.." she said. He gave a short laugh.

"Not good, no. I believe I am only in the beginnings of withdrawal…the worst, I fear, is yet to come." he said. Isla wrapped her arms under his shoulders and tried to pull him up.

"Help me Bane, I can't lift you. You need to lie down." she said. He grunted as he pulled himself onto the bed, collapsing catty-cornered. Isla leaned over him

"Where did you dispose of the mask?" she asked, leaning over him. His eyes rolled as he tried to focus on her. She grabbed his face.

"Bane! Where did you throw it?" she asked.

"From the plane….fifty paces left. 72 paces right will take you down into the forest…I threw it down the small ravine to the right. It landed on the rocks…" he whispered.

Isla wasted no time. She ran next door to the room where the three men were and knocked frantically on the door. A tall Hispanic man opened the door.

"Cortez! I need you guys now!" she said. Barsad pushed past Cortez.

"Isla what is it?" he asked.

"He's in withdrawal.." she said. Without another word, he hurried over to her room.  
Bane was sweating profusely and bordering unconsciousness.

"We have to find his mask." Isla said.

"Did he tell say where it is?" Barsad asked.

"Take me to the plane." she said.

"NO!" Bane yelled, trying to sit up. She hurried to him, pressing her hand to his chest and forcing him to lie back. "She doesn't leave my side!" he barked.

She looked up at Barsad whose face was unreadable.

"He's right. You need to stay here. I will retrieve the mask." When she opened her mouth to protest, he held up his hand. "You have the medical background. You'll only get in the way out there." He looked over his shoulder at Cortez.

"Date prisa! Tenemos que ir antes de que el Cartel regresa." Cortez said. Once he had the directions, Barsad turned on his heel, closing the door behind him.

"Isla…" Bane called. She turned and sat next to him.

"I'm here Bane." she said. He held up a shaking hand which she took in her own, pressing it to her chest.

"I need water…" he said quietly. His mouth and throat were dry and he felt as if his body were being ripped apart, muscle by muscle. He felt as if he were trapped in his own skin.

She reached into the small refrigerator and pulled out a cold bottle. He hastily took it out of her hands and began to chug the water.

"Bane, easy! Don't drink so fast or-" she turned away as he rolled onto his side and vomited on the floor. He collapsed back onto the bed and began to shiver again. Isla hurried into the bathroom and grabbed a wet cloth.

"Isla…" he said, his eyes barely open.

"Right here…" she whispered, wiping his face clean. She pulled the blanket over him and positioned his head to rest against her lap. He gripped her hand in his.

"I'm so sorry…the things that I said…." he whispered.

"Its alright." she replied, looking out at the placid waters.

OoOoOoOo

Some hours later, Barsad hurried into the room. Isla lay on the bed, asleep. Bane sat in the floor by the balcony doors, shaking uncontrollably. He rushed over to him, startling him. Bane instinctively grabbed him by the collar, ready to strike.  
"Brother. I've found it." he said, holding up the mask. Bane snatched the mask from him and slid it over his head. The cartridge hissed as it released its medicine into his lungs. His head lolled back like a drug addict who had just taken a hit. He breathed deeply for a moment, feeling lightheaded as the medicine flowed to every corner of his body. Immediately his senses were heightened and the pain receded. He felt the tremors cease and his aches diminish. Exhaling slowly, the familiar mechanical sound cut through the silence in the room.

"Are you well?" Barsad asked, his hand on Bane's shoulder. Bane flexed his arms and cracked his neck.

"Unquestionably." he replied, standing. "Where is she?"

Barsad gestured behind him. "She sleeps."

Bane stared at her sleeping form, yellow lily still tucked behind her ear.

"Should we prepare to return to the plane?" Barsad asked quietly, staring at her. Bane held up his hand to silence him as she stirred.

"No one is to wake her. Bring Cortez and Schneider to the sitting room. We have much to discuss." He replied.

OoOoOoOo

The soft warm wind on her skin and the sound of the ocean woke her. She lay in the bed for a moment, registering the night's events. Immediately she sat up, looking around the empty room.

Isla jumped out of the bed and ran into the adjacent room. Bane, Barsad, Schneider and Cortez sat around the round glass dinner table. They all looked up when she entered.

"Ah. Good morning." Bane said, standing. She smiled and ran towards his outstretched arms, but passed him and threw her arms around Barsad. Bane turned to them, visibly amused.

"Thank you…" she said quietly, kissing his forehead. He smiled and nodded. She ruffled his hair and walked over to Bane.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

He wrapped an arm around her waist. "I've never felt better." he replied. She gave him a slight smile. "You have the look of doubt on your face."

"You were pretty out of it last night…you scared me." she said. He looked down at her and stroked her face gently.

"Put it out of you mind." he said. She turned her head and kissed his palm, never taking her eyes off of his own.  
He wound his hands in her hair and pressed his forehead to hers. "Prepare yourself my love. We leave within the hour."

OoOoOoOo

Isla stood by the balcony, looking out at the night sky. The flight had been long a bit more turbulent than she would have liked and she was exhausted, but try as she might, she couldn't make herself sleep.

"Come to bed my dear." Bane said, walking up behind her.

"I can't sleep…" she replied, turning to him. "How do you feel?" she asked. He chuckled.

"I could tell time by the way you ask that. I am in good health, just as I was an hour ago, and the hour before that." he said, hugging her. She sighed, pressing her ear to his chest and allowed her eyes to close as she listened to his breathing.

"Did Woodrue give you a new cartridge?" she asked.

"He did. I can't tell a difference in the strength yet." he said.

Isla stifled a yawn. "Just give it time." she said.

He picked her up in his arms and carried her to their bed. "Maybe I can assist in making you tired…" he removed his mask and pressed his lips to hers.

She pressed her hands to his bare chest and pushed him back slightly. "Bane, your mask…"

"It will be fine. Right now, I need you unclothed." he said, pulling her shirt over her head. Smiling, she lifted her legs as he removed her panties. He trailed his rough hands over her naked flesh and kissed her, pushing her legs apart. He settled against her, the heat of her body causing his own body to ache.

Locking his eyes with her own, she raised her hips to meet his. He pushed into her roughly. A loud moan escaped her lips as he began to thrust. He brought his lips down on hers, muffling the groans. She raked her nails down his back, causing him to growl with pleasure.

He suddenly rolled onto his back, pulling her down on top of him. Her head lolled back as he gripped her hips and moved her back and forth against him. She locked her arms against his chest, holding herself upright. He stared up at her as she moved, watched her as she moaned, as her body shone from the thin sheen of sweat. He pulled her down to him, kissing her neck, driving himself deeper. His breath was hot on her ear, sending chills down her spine. She bit his shoulder and yelled as his movements became more and more intense.

Isla leaned down and covered his mouth with hers, groaning as he thrust deeper. She could feel the climax building, feel the tingling sensation in her toes as it rose to her pelvis. Crying out, she collapsed against his chest as the feeling washed over her. He rolled one last time, hovering over her. Before she had stopped convulsing, he lifted her legs onto his shoulders and pushed into her again. She moaned loudly as his thrusts grew more powerful and erratic. He turned his head and kissed her smooth leg. He focused on her breathing and watched as she writhed beneath him, gripping the sheets. He growled as his own climax caused him to arch his back. She winced as he pushed into her deeply and collapsed.

She looked over at him with a smile.

He smiled, still trying to catch his breath. "What?"

She lay her head on his chest, listening to his racing heartbeat. "I'm just happy." she whispered, eyes growing heavy.

He grabbed his mask and slid it over his face. "Are you tired yet?" he asked. When she didn't respond, he pulled the blankets over them and turned off the lamp.

OoOoOoOo

Isla woke to Bane's eyes smiling down at her. She smiled and stretched her arms over her head. "Morning…"

"Not quite…"

"Did you sleep?" she asked.

"Not a bit." he replied.

"What time is it? Aren't you tired?"

"On the contrary. I feel quite energized….It's just after four in the morning" he said, kissing her.

She yawned and snuggled up to him. "You seem to be in a good mood."

"I've had all night to lay here and think about us." he replied, laying a hand over her bare stomach. She looked up at him and he gently rubbed the naked flesh.

"About us?"

He gazed down at her. "In a few more months…we will leave this life to create our own. Of all the things I was destined for, this is what I want most." he said, wrapping his arms around her.

"But?"

"But there are things that require my attention for the next few days. I may not be here at all hours, but I will return before the day is through." Noting the pout she gave him, he brushed her hair back. "This is all necessary to secure our future." He kissed her forehead, stood and walked to their bathroom. She pulled the blankets back over her head and allowed the sound of the shower to lull her back to sleep.


	27. Chapter 27

**Yay! Another update! Love the comments! Feel free to leave suggestions or ideas! Love to you all!**

27

Over a month later, Isla lay out in her bathing suit on the balcony trying hard to pretend to be on the beaches of Rio. The June sun was hot, but nothing compared to Rio.

"I brought you some lunch." Barsad called from inside the room.

"Awesome…provisions." She said, sitting up. Barsad came out carrying two plates of roasted potatoes and chicken. He handed the plate to her and sat next to her.

"What are we doing today?" he asked.

"I was working on my tan." she pushed her sunglasses up onto her head. "Tell me Barsad, how have I not become a 300 pound couch potato?" she asked, shoving a potato in her mouth.

Barsad laughed and sliced into the chicken. "It isn't your nature, love. Though I'm sure you could become a 300 pound couch potato if you'd like, Bane would love you still."

"You think?" she asked, mouth full of food. She watched below as Bane sparred with another man down in the courtyard.

"How could anyone not love you?" Barsad asked. Isla looked over at him, fork in mid air. His face reddened slightly. "I mean your personality-of course."

She winced as a man charged at Bane, but was lifted effortlessly and tossed to the side.

"Come on. I have something we can do so you don't become a 300 pound couch potato. But I would suggest putting on some clothes first. And tennis shoes." Barsad took the now empty plates and set them aside.

"What kind of clothes? And what are we doing?" she asked. He pulled her up and shooed her into the room.

"You'll see." he replied.

OoOoOoOo

Victor stood at the window, looking out at Isla and Barsad as they walked across the courtyard to the gates.

"Have you given him the new medicine, Doctor?" he asked.

Woodrue, ever focused on his research, grunted as he peered through a microscope. "Indeed I did. Tomorrow he is due for a cartridge change. This will be the third one, the Venom increased by 200 percent."

"When can we expect the symptoms to begin?" Victor turned away from the window, arms crossed over his chest.

"If they haven't started already, then it will be very soon." Woodrue scribbled in his little notebook and rolled his sleeve up. Victor watched with disgust as he tied the tourniquet and injected his arm with a greenish liquid.

"I will be in touch." He replied, walking out.

OoOoOoOo

"This is amazing, Barsad…" Isla said, looking over the edge of a large, rocky cliff. A massive lake was below, shimmering blue in the sunlight. Snow still littered the mountains on the other side of the lake. Dark clouds were visible in the distance.

"Amethyst Lake. I came here when I don't need to think." he replied. Isla glanced at him. He stood staring out over the lake, his face covered with the beginnings of a scruffy beard.

"That so?" she asked, kicking some rocks over the edge.

"It's very therapeutic. No noise, no drama. Just absolute calm." He took off his back pack and laid it next to a tree. Isla sat against another tree and pulled her knees to her chest. The breeze was cool and strong, giving her a slight chill.

"Thank you for bringing me here. It's beautiful." He sat next to her and draped his jacket over her shoulders. They sat staring out at the scenery for a while before Barsad broke the silence.

"You know leaving isn't going to be easy…" he said.

"Nothing good was ever easy." she said, twirling a twig between her fingers. "Are you leaving as well?"

He chuckled. "I don't know where I would go. This is the only life I have ever known." He stretched his legs out and laid his head back against the tree trunk. "I met Bane ten years ago in Lebanon. He was there with Talia on a mission…something to do with Syria. I was sent by my then boss, to assist them. My Lebanese boss…sold us out to the Syrians. All but two of my men were killed. Those of my team who survived the ambush were taken to Tadmor Prison and forgotten. I only escaped because Bane and his men attacked the prison convoy. My remaining men were killed. Bane pulled me from the gunfire and took a bullet in his shoulder that would have gone through my head." He closed his eyes, listening to the wind through the leaves.

"I would have died that day were it not for him. I've been indebted to him ever since. Talia never forgave me for causing him injury."

"You didn't cause him injury…" Isla replied, tossing the twig over the edge of the cliff. "What was Talia like?" she asked.

"Talia was very…assertive. And conniving. She always had a way of getting what she wanted. And she had a way with him. She was convinced that he would marry her and they would build this new League of Assasains. We could all hear when they would argue…mainly her screaming because he had once more refused to marry her."

Isla snorted. "She sounded like a spoiled brat…"

"Yes…but she was smart. Very tactical. She initiate the entire attack on Gotham City, an no one knew it was her. She was like a virus."

"How did she die?"

"She crashed a truck."

"Seems a tad bit anti-climactic for the daughter of what's-his-name." Isla began to pull the petals off a small yellow flower.

Barsad laughed. "What do you know of what's-his-name?"

"Bane told me about him…I know enough." He laid an arm casually across her shoulder.

"Surely you have some family somewhere? Mother? Father?" Isla asked, laying her head back.

He shook his head. "My mother and brother were killed in Lebanon. I joined the rebel group with my father to fight the Syrians because we had nowhere else to go. He was one of the men killed when we were sold out." Isla immediately understood why he seemed so cold.

"I can't imagine what that was like for you…I'm so sorry." She squeezed his hand. "Our lives are never how we imagine them, are they?" she said. Barsad looked at her with sad, tired eyes.

"No. Never.." he leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the lips. Startled, Isla pressed her hands to his chest and eased him back.

"Barsad…he will kill you…" she whispered.

He smiled and brushed his thumb over her bottom lip. "I just wanted to see what it was that could make him want to change." He kissed her forehead. "He has always been thought a lucky man. You just stand to prove it." Isla blushed and hugged him.

"Thank you…for everything." she said.

The loud cracking of a branch snapped them to attention. Immediately, Barsad was on his feet. He started off into the woods, barely able to make out the silhouette of a man running from them.

He turned to Isla. "Get your things. We've been followed."

"So what? Are we not free to come and go?" Isla asked, grabbing his back pack.  
"If there is anything I have learned in this life, it's never a good thing to be followed." He helped her up and they quickly began the hike back to the compound.

OoOoOoOo

Isla sat on the balcony, chewing on some ginger root. She watched intently at Bane and Barsad sparring in the courtyard below. Bane was considerably larger than his opponenent, but Barsad was faster. Sweat glistened in the bright sun off both their bare chests. She watched with interest as Barsad deflected a hit from Bane and slipped behind him, attempting to kick his legs out from under him. Bane moved easily aside and tackled Barsad to the ground.

It had been two weeks since Barsad had kissed her by the lake and nothing had been said by anyone. They went about their days as if nothing had happened, and made every attempt to make sure feelings didn't get awkward.

Bane had been home nearly every night and though he was with her physically, she couldn't help but notice he seemed distant. Lost in thought. As much as she tried to push it out of her mind, she knew deep down that something wasn't right, but trusted he would tell her if he wanted her to know.

By now, Barsad stood aside as two other men joined in the fight, attempting to take Bane together. Isla stood and made her way to the stairs and descended to the third floor. A few men lingered around the rooms but paid her no attention as she passed. She froze as she saw Victor exit Dr. Woodrue's room.

His face was a mask, and as his eyes met hers, he gave her a broad smile. "Good Day Schöne…" he replied, walking past her. She gave no response and continued down to the courtyard. She walked over to where Barsad stood, drinking water.

"Let him get the best of you?" she asked with a smile. Barsad smiled and huffed, attempting to catch his breath.

"Something like that. Feeling any better?" he asked, pouring the remaining water over his head. She shook her hand signaling sort of.

"Still feel like I could throw up." she said.

"Yea…same thing went through some of the men earlier this week. It will pass in a day or so." He said, scratching the back of his head.

Isla watched as Bane grabbed one of the men by the throat and slammed him to the ground with a sickening crunch. All of the surrounding chatter died down as all attention was turned to the fight.

Isla watched with shock as Bane began to ruthlessly punch the man on the ground. "Has he seemed a little-"

"Different?" Barsad interjected. "You've noticed it too?" he asked. A large crowd had gathered around, trying to intervene.

Isla gasped as blood sputtered from the man's mouth as he tried to submit.

"Bane!" She ran to him and tried to stop him. "Bane! You're killing him!" she cried, grabbing his arm. In a blinding flash, he threw his arm back and his fist connected with her face, knocking her unconscious.

OoOoOoOo

Bane gathered her limp body into his arms and angrily scanned the crowd.

"Who is responsible for this?" he asked, eyes wild with rage.

"Du bist, mein Bruder. It was you hand that struck her. No one else." Victor called from where he stood on the second floor balcony.

Barsad looked on with a sick feeling in his gut. The side of Isla's face was already beginning to bruise and blood trickled from her nose and lip.

Bane stared up at him angrily. "Everyone carry on with your training. I will return shortly." he said.

Barsad followed him as Bane carried her up to their room. "Brother…"

Bane grunted in response, laying her on their bed.

"How…are you well?" Barsad asked.

Bane's fingers twitched at his sides as he stared at her face. "I have never felt better." He replied, kneeling next to the bed. "Bring Woodrue to me." he said, scooping her long hair in his hand and letting it slip through his fingers.

Barsad turned and hurried down to the doctor's room. There was a heavy knock at the door and Victor entered.

"Might I have a word, brother?" he asked. Bane glanced over his shoulder to see Victor standing with some pictures in his hand.


	28. Chapter 28

**This is a bit short. It would have been longer but dummy me took some Benadryl for my allergies and was falling asleep while typing. 8o**

"Bane! Stop!" Isla opened her eyes. It was the last thing she remembered before everything went black. The room was dark, lit only by the fireplace. She sat up slowly, wincing from the sharp pain in her head.

"Bane?" she called out.

"Ah. You're awake" Isla was startled as Dr. Woodrue entered from the balcony.

Isla pulled the blankets up to her chest. "Doctor…"

"How are you feeling?" he asked, walking up to her.

"My head hurts…" she sighed. "I feel sick to my stomach. What happened? Where is Bane?"

"You got in the middle of his fight. He is tending to some business, and asked me to watch over you." he replied, pulling a small flashlight from his pocket.

"Where is Barsad? He usually sits with me." Isla had a knot in her stomach.

Woodrue sat next to her. "I haven't seen Barsad since the fight earlier. Would you please follow the light with your eyes only?" his hand rested on her forehead, thumb lifting the eyelid.

"Your face is going to be bruised…no bones are broken. Can you lay back for me?" he asked. Isla was extremely hesitant but eventually lowered herself down onto the mattress.

Woodrue began pressing on her lower abdomen. "When were you planning on telling him?"

"Telling who what?" she asked, fighting the rising bile in her throat.

"You're pregnant my dear. Are you planning on telling him?" he asked.

Isla was speechless. She had never paid much attention to her extremely abnormal cycles as they had been irregular all her life. Suddenly she was very nervous. She had been so caught up in the whirlwind that was their relationship, she never stopped to think about pregnancy. Bane didn't strike her as the fatherly type.

Unable to hold back any longer, she threw her head over the edge of the bed and vomited.

"Please don't tell him." she said, head still hanging over the edge.

"He won't hear it from my lips." Woodrue said, standing up. "But might I suggest you stay hydrated…and out of his way when he is training." She heard the door open and shut, signaling that she was finally alone.

OoOoOoOo

Isla woke some time later that night, alone still. From the looks of the room, no one had been there since Woodrue left.

She stood, taking a moment to steady herself. Something was not right. Tying her robe, she opened the door and glanced down the hallway. The silence was deafening as she made her way to the elevator. Pressing the lobby button, she felt apprehension give way to nausea which only increased when she stepped out into the lobby.

No one was there. The closer she walked to the courtyard entrance, she could make out grunts and mumbles.

Pushing her way into the courtyard, she saw all the men gathered in a circle. Fires burned for lighting around the yard, casting eerie shadows on their faces.

"You were my brother…" she could hear Bane's mechanized voice.

"I am, still. I've not done what you think." Barsad replied.

She began to make her way through them when a hand reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"Isla! You shouldn't be out here." Cooper hissed.

"What's happened?" she asked.

"Just go back inside." he said quietly. Isla's brow furrowed in confusion and proceeded to push the rest of the way through.

Bane stood facing Barsad, as if preparing to fight.

"You would believe his word over mine?" Barsad spat, pointing at Victor.

"No. Not his word." Bane replied. He stepped forward and tossed a handful of pictures in Barsad's face. "His pictures."

He grasped at the falling images, flipping one over in his hands. Isla felt as though she would pass out.

Barsad's chest heaved with anger. "Let me explain!"

"There would have been no need for explanations if you had come to me first. The time for explanations has passed. This is a challenge." A murmur went through the crowd.

"What is he talking about? What's a challenge?" she asked Cooper.

"A fight to the death." Cooper replied.

Isla's heart dropped and she made to run between them.

"Nein, Schöne. I think you have done enough damage." Victor said, grabbing her upper arm.

"This has you all over it!" she snapped, yanking her arm free.

Over his shoulder, she saw Bane lunge for Barsad, pushing him back roughly. Barsad threw his arms up on either side of his face to block the punches as best he could.

"I wont fight you!" he yelled. Bane's fist connected with Barsad's jaw, sending him stumbling back.  
"Then this will be and easy win." Bane replied, attempting to hit him again.

Barsad dodged the hits thrown at his face, but was unable to move out of the reach of Bane's legs. He stooped down and viciously kicked Barsad's knee cap, causing him to scream with pain.

Isla's hands flew to her mouth and she gasped.

Barsad attempted to punch him, but with his knee injured, his balance was thrown off. Bane stepped to the side as Barsad punched him in the mask. Barsad crumpled to the ground as Bane's fist made contact with his nose. Blood poured from the gash on the bridge of his nose. He spit a mouthful of blood out and attempted to stand, but Bane brought his fist down on the back of his head, knocking him down to his knees.

Barsad was barely conscious at this point, kneeling on the ground. His face was bloodied and bruised. Once more, bile rose up into her throat.

"Let him be a lesson to all of you." Bane replied, placing his hands on either side of Barsad's face. Isla's eyes widened is horror and she opened her mouth to scream for him to stop, but nothing came out.

"DO NOT TOUCH MY THINGS!" with that said, he gave Barsad's head a vicious jerk to the left, and then the right. The loud CRACK reverberated down to her core. Barsad's lifeless body crumpled to the ground in a bloodied mess. Bane wiped his hands on his vest and walked off towards the doors.


	29. Chapter 29

Isla screamed in terror and hurried over to Barsad's body. His eyes hadn't left hers until he died, now they stared blank up into the black sky. She cradled his head in her lap and sobbed.

The crowd had begun to disperse, a few men stood talking animatedly amongst themselves, Victor at their center.

"What happened to you?!" She screamed at Bane. He turned on his heel and stalked over to her.

"I've had the veil lifted from my eyes. Clarity had happened to me." his voice was pure anger and he loomed over her, eyes crazy. Isla looked down at Barsad's body and caught a glimpse of a photo under his arm. She pulled it out and looked at it. It was an image of Barsad leaning in close to Isla, right after he kissed her. What couldn't be seen was her hand as she pushed him away.

"Do you deny it?" Bane barked. Isla looked up at him.

"Did you let him explain?" she asked.

"ANSWER THE QUESTION!" he screamed.

Isla whimpered and shook her head, managing to squeak out a "no."

Letting out a growl like that of a wounded animal, he grabbed her by the arm and yanked her to her feet.

"Bane stop!" she cried as he drug her towards the doors. She dug her heels into the ground and pulled with all her might to no avail. He turned and threw her over his shoulder and carried her screaming up to their room.

Kicking the door open, he threw her on the bed.

"I loved you! I was willing to give up everything for you and this is how you repay me?!" he yelled.

"Bane I didn't do anything!" she cried, trying to prop herself up.

"Lies!" He slapped her across the face, causing her head to jerk back. "I saw the pictures. Victor told me everything."

"Did Victor tell you how I rejected Barsad? How I pushed him away and reprimanded him for the kiss?!" she screamed, holding her hand to her split lip.

She could see Bane's eyes flicker. "He only wanted to get me out of the compound for my health! Because I felt like I was dying behind these walls! Barsad's only crime was doing what you told him to do. Look after me in your absence. You haven't been yourself since Rio." She could barely speak between sobs.

Bane's brow furrowed as her words struck him. "He had feelings for you." he said, sinking down onto the mattress.

"No! He only wanted to understand what would make you give it all up. He was going to leave with us! He was loyal to you and everything you are. And you killed him based on the words of Victor?! The same man who has tormented me all these months!" Isla turned and punched Bane with all her strength.

"You killed him! Your best friend! My best friend! You Bastard!" she beat her fists against his chest over and over, tears flowing down her face. Bane grabbed her fists in his own and pulled her into a tight embrace. She collapsed against him, wailing.

"Isla…I…" His voice cracked. "I'm not in control of my mind…" He made her look up at him. "What have I done?" he asked. "I'm so sorry…" his hands clutched at her, grazing over her shoulders, face. Desperate.

"Victor is behind this. I saw him coming out of Woodrue's office this morning." she whispered.

Bane stood and rubbed his eyes as the realization of his actions came to light. A sorrowful moan erupted from his throat and he punched the mirror, glass splintered on the floor. He continued to cry out as he scattered the lamp and books on the dresser with one sweep of his massive arm.

Isla huddled in the middle of the bed, watching as he was overcome with grief. He picked up the bench at the end of the bed and heaved it through the balcony doors.

"Bane! Please stop!" Isla cried, making to get off the bed. Bane turned and collapsed at the edge of the bed. He grabbed her hips and rested his head against her stomach.

"I'm going to kill him…" Bane said, breathing heavily with rage.

"No Bane…I have a horrible feeling. Lets just leave tonight. Just me and you and I will go wherever you want! Just please lets go!" Isla cried, her hands on either side of his face.

Bane shook his head. "No. Wherever we go, he will follow if he wants. It has to be tonight."

"Bane I'm pregnant." she blurted out. She could feel his body tense at her confession and nausea set in. She held her breath, waiting for his response.

He looked up, staring at her for what seemed like an eternity, before reaching behind his head and pulling off his mask.

His eyes glimmered with emotion. "Truly?" he asked. Isla nodded.

"I'm to be a father?" he asked, incredulously.

"Yes." Isla whispered. A smile spread across his face and he buried his face in her gown, wrapping his arms around her waist. She rested her hand on the back of his head.

"This is why I want to leave…." she said. He looked up at her, a single tear trailed down his cheek.

"And we will." he said, standing up. "Ready yourself. Pack only what you need and wait for me to come for you." his hands on either side of her face, he stared into her eyes. "I love you so much, do you understand me?" he asked.

Isla nodded. "I do." He kissed her forehead and sighed.

"I love you so much…." he whispered before donning the mask once more.

OoOoOoOo

"Hello Doctor." Woodrue looked up from his desk.

"Ah. Bane. I did not hear you come in. What can I do for you at this hour?" Woodrue asked.

Bane closed the door behind him. "I would like to see one of the venom cartridges I commissioned you to make for me."

Woodrue tossed him one of the cartridges. "Is something off about them?" he asked.

"I don't know. Is there?" Bane asked, pulling another venom cartridge from his vest.

Woodrue shook his head. "I have created them exactly as we discussed. Every two weeks the dose is lowered."

Bane tapped the cartridge he had produced. "This is an old cartridge with the old dosage." He tapped the cartridge Woodrue had handed over. "This is one of the newer ones with the decreased dose. It should be considerably decreased since I have been tapering for the last eight weeks. I would like you to break it down for me so that I can measure the dosage."

Woodrue was visibly uneasy as he gave a short laugh. "Very well. I will work on it in the morning. I was just preparing for bed before you came in." he said.

"I would have you work on it now." Bane said, sliding the cartridge to him. Woodrue stared at him, unblinking.

"The sweat on your brow sets me on edge, doctor. And I have been known to go over the edge these last few days." Bane spoke deliberately. Woodrue took the cartridge and set to unscrewing it.

There was a knock at the door.

"Speak a word of warning and it will be your last." Bane whispered, backing into a dark corner behind the door.

"Come in." Woodrue called. Victor walked in, taking a seat at his desk.

"What can I do for you, Victor?" Woodrue asked.

"That was some show, was it not?" Victor asked.

"Indeed it was. Very barbaric." he replied.

"Everything is in place now. With Barsad dead and gone, there is no one left to interfere."

"What about the woman?"

"What about her?" Victor asked.

"She could yet interfere." Woodrue replied.

Victor shook his head. "She is but a mouse in a room full of cats. He gave her quite a knock. How was she when you saw her?"

"She had a nice sized contusion. And she's pregnant." Woodrue said.

Victor scoffed. "The little bitch is pregnant? _Mein Gott…_" he shook his head. "There is no room for mewling brats in this world. Once Bane is gone, we will terminate the pregnancy and sterilize her. I have plans for that one. Has Bane had the final dose?"

Woodrue nodded. "He has."

Victor clapped his hands together. "Ausgezeichnet! It's all coming together nicely. There are big rewards in store for you after this, doctor." He stood up and took his leave, closing the door behind him.

Bane stepped forward and pressed his hands down on his desk. "This does not look good for you, doctor."

Woodrue opened his mouth to argue, but Bane grabbed him by the throat. "The plans I now have for you will make you wish El Cartel had found you first." he hissed. It took every ounce of his being to keep from snapping his neck. He threw him back into his chair and left him to his thoughts.

OoOoOoOo

Isla paced back and forth, anxiously waiting for Bane to return. It had been nearly an hour since he'd left and she'd had two bags packed in less than ten minutes. Heavy footsteps echoed down the hallway. She flung the door open and froze with fear as she came face to face with Victor.

"Hallo Schöne…"

Isla turned and ran for the dumb waiter, but he grabbed her by her hair before she could reach it.

He yanked her head back and wrapped an arm around her waist. "A little birdie told me you're carrying Bane's bastard in your belly…." he mumbled, his lips brushing against her ear.

She tried to jerk away but he held her tight to him. "Where is Bane?" she cried.

"I don't know. That's where you come in." He purred and dragged her out of the room.

OoOoOoOo

Bane hurried to their bedroom to find the door ajar and Isla missing.

"Isla!" he hurried inside, giving the room a once over. Her packed bags lay on the bed. An ear piercing scream rang out through the halls. He ran out of the room and down the stairs.

"VICTOR!" He screamed. Men stopped and watched as Bane stormed through the compound. He hurried down the stairs, stopping in his tracks when he came to the lobby.

Isla was on her knees, facing Bane. Victor stood behind her, his hand on the back of her neck. "Nice of you to join us, brother." The men stood behind them in a circle, all facing Bane.

"Let her go, Victor." Bane demanded, stepping forward.

"Stay." Victor said, pulling a knife from behind his back. He precariously placed the knife under her chin. Bane froze.

"Good dog. Now, the mask. Take it off and kick it to me." Bane narrowed his eyes, fingers twitching at his sides. Victor gave Isla's head a vicious jerk, causing her to scream.

"NOW!" he screamed. Bane reached behind his head and unclasped the mask, letting it fall to the ground.

"Kick it to me!" Bane kicked the mask to Victor.

Two men stepped behind Bane. "Now, get on your knees and put your hands on your head." he ordered. Bane lowered himself to the ground and placed his hands behind his head.

"What do you have to gain from this?" Bane asked.

Victor smirked. "Everything. Power, respect. Your woman. And I will no longer have to live under your shadow. You have shown weakness and therefore are unworthy of leadership."

Bane locked eyes with Isla. Tears shimmered in her eyes and she mouthed the words _'I'm sorry'_ to him. He gave her the faintest of smiles, trying to reassure her, though his heart ached for her as helplessness set in. Something he wasn't used to.

"Your failed liberation of Gotham City was your last. Tonight…" Victor continued to ramble, but all Bane could hear was the loud ringing in his ears. Isla's face became blurry. He shook his head, trying to focus.

"You're starting to feel it, no?" Victor asked.

"What are you talking about?" Bane snapped.

"Your withdrawal. You wanted this. To come off of the Venom, did you not?"

"You tampered with my Venom." Bane speculated.

"You always were exceptionally smart. Can you tell me what happens to the human body after receiving massive amounts opiates and steroids constantly for eight weeks, and stopping them abruptly?" Victor asked.

Isla felt panic rising as his words took meaning. "Withdrawal…" she whispered.

"Yes! Along with hallucinations, paranoia, violent behavior, the list continues my friend."

Bane squeezed his eyes shut as sweat began to bead on his forehead. He could feel the familiar pain beginning to rear its ugly head.

"Bane…look at me…" Isla cried, yelping when Victor tightened his grip in her hair.

"So why not just kill me, Victor?" Bane asked.

"It is in my nature to allow you to suffer. It's what I do best. Take him to the basement." Victor barked. The two men hauled Bane to his feet.

"Take her to my room." Victor said.

"NO!" Bane screamed. "ISLA!"

Isla screamed and began to fight, trying to get to Bane, but the men grabbed her.

"BANE!" she cried. Bane struggled against the men, but they overpowered him.

"VICTOR I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU TOUCH HER!" he screamed, the veins in his neck protruded.

"Unlikely, brother." Victor replied, following Isla down the stairs.


	30. Chapter 30

**This is a short chapter and for that I am sorry! I also apologize for the delay in updating. I've foolishly started a second fic. For those of you who like Tom Hiddleston/Loki...check out my other story, ****_To Roam Into the Unknown_****. There will be another chapter soon, I promise. As always, please review! And I love you all!**

Bane pressed his body to the cement floor, trying to avoid the wings of the bats that flew above him. The room was pitch black, but he could hear the flutter of the wings.

Sweat drenched his body and waves of pain washed over him.

Suddenly the fluttering stopped. The only noise he could hear was his own ragged breathing. He groaned as he felt the pain peaking again. Then he felt the feather light touch of cool skin against his hot face.

He opened his eyes, trying desperately to focus. "Isla?" he croaked. The cool hands stroked his face and forehead, attempting to soothe him. He blinked hard. His breath caught in his throat and her face came into focus.

Her long hair fell over her shoulders. Her cheeks flushed as she smiled down at him. He reached out to her and pulled her down, meeting her lips with his own.

"Isla…are you-" he stopped short as her face suddenly twisted in pain. She threw her head back and screamed, her hands clutching at her abdomen.

He sat up quickly, trying to grab her, only to grab cool damp air. Looking around frantically for her, she was no longer there. He fought back the rising bile in his throat.

Her ear piercing scream had him on his feet and at the door in a flash. The door was locked. In an animalistic rage, he gripped the bars on the window of the door, pulling with all his might. "ISLA!" he screamed. He pounded on the door repeatedly with his fists until they were bloody.

Her screams filled his head. He beat at the door and screamed her name until his throat was raw. He slid to the ground as powerlessness flooded him. He could hear her sobs echoing down the hall, tears filled his eyes.

"VICTOR YOU BASTARD!" he screamed before blackness enveloped him and he fell into unconsciousness.

OoOoOoOo

A vicious blow brought Isla to perception. Tasting the blood in her mouth, she tried in vain to keep the contents of her stomach from reappearing.

"Sleeping Beauty awakens…" Victor's voice set her heart rate bounding. Two men pulled her roughly to her feet.

Victor stood before her, a subtle smirk playing on his lips. "Time to make your debut for the grand finale…" he hissed, lifting her hair to his nose and taking in a deep breath. She tried to jerk her head away as he forced a kiss on her lips.

She cried out as they began to drag her away.

OoOoOoOo

"Rise and shine." Bane sat up with a gasp as ice cold water was splashed on him. Jameson and a solemn faced Cooper stood before him.

"Victor wants you." Jameson said, attempting to pull him to his feet. Bane pulled his arm away.

"Where is Isla?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"With Victor…"Cooper said. He and Jameson pulled him to his feet and led him down the hallway of the basement, up the stairs and to the lobby.

His heart nearly stopped. Isla was on her knees, Victor standing behind her with one hand possessively on her shoulder. Immediately the rage took over and Bane made to lunge at him, only to be brought to his knees by a crack to his legs from a metal rod.

Landing on his knees, he fell forward as the rod collided with his back. Hearing Isla's whimper, he took a deep breath and pushed himself up to his knees.

"That's quite far enough…" Victor said, brandishing a knife. Someone behind him grabbed his arms and zip-tied them behind his back.

Bane knelt on the floor approximately eight feet directly in front of Isla. Her face was bruised, her lip split and nose dripping fresh blood. Her eyes were bloodshot and swollen. He felt as if his heart had dropped to his stomach and wanted nothing more but to scoop her up and take her away. But in doing so, he knew the odds weren't in their favor.

"Isla…" he watched her eyes slowly rise to meet his.

"Bane…" she whimpered. She yelled as Victor yanked her head back by her hair.

"Let's get down to business, shall we?" Victor asked. Bane gave a jerk as he tried to stand but was quickly pushed down onto his knees.

"What do you want?" Bane asked, never taking his eyes off Isla. He could see the tears streaming down her face.

"I want everything. So I plan on starting-" He pointed at him with the blade. "With you."

"With me…" Bane said.

"I remove you, and take over. In doing so I gain your power and move on to create a new Order of the Brotherhood. Better than the League of Shadows. The world's powers will know my name."

Bane glared up at him, refusing to respond.

"No kind words for me, Brother?" Victor asked. When Bane said nothing, he reached forward and ripped the night gown from Isla's chest, leaving her naked and exposed before everyone.

With a wild scream, Bane was on his feet. Victor barely had a moment to register before Bane's forehead collided with his nose in a violent head-butt. Blood began to pour from his nose and he staggered back. Immediately four men tackled Bane to the ground but he still fought to get to her. With a scream, he pulled his arms apart with all his might, the veins in his neck bulging. There was an audible SNAP as the zip ties broke.

Isla was openly sobbing, watching in terror as they began to beat him.

Victor wiped his nose on his sleeve, still clutching the knife. "Fighting for the woman you love…oh so noble." he said. "STOP!" Victor barked.

The men paused in their melee. Bane was crawling towards her, blood pouring from his mouth and nose.

"Let the knight in shining armor hold his princess one last time…" he said.

Bane was no longer listening as he pulled himself to his knees and pulled her to him in a tight embrace, breathing in her scent. Sobbing, she buried her face in his chest.

"I'm so sorry…" she cried.

"It's alright…you're going to be alright." he whispered, feeling his throat constrict with emotion.

She looked up at him, her eyes wide, face streaked with blood and tears. "W-whatever happens" she swallowed hard. "…I love you." she whispered between sobs.

His eyes filled with tears to the point of blindness as he pulled her head to his chest and kissed her forehead. "My God…I love you so much. Never forget that." his voice was strained. "You are everything good in this world, and I know our child will be loved."

Isla closed her eyes and listened to his heartbeat. For a moment, just one brief moment, she felt home. A pair of hands around her arms brutally ripped her from that moment.

She screamed, reaching out for Bane as she was pulled just out of his reach.

Bane stared at her, breathing heavily through flared nostrils.

"A beautiful last memory…" Victor said. He looked at Bane, smiling. "Unfortunately for you, there will be no legacy to continue your name…" he said, plunging the blade deeply into Isla's abdomen.

Bane's eyes widened as the words registered too late.

An earsplitting scream erupted from her lips as he withdrew the blade, wiping it on his pants. Isla clutched at her bleeding belly, hands shaking as she tried to stop the bleeding. Distantly, she could hear Bane's screams and cries like a wounded animal. She felt herself falling, then hitting the ground. It all felt like a bad dream, surreal.

She looked at Bane, her face on the cold ground, and reached out a bloodied hand towards him.

"I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL RIP OUT YOUR HEART!" he screamed, fighting off the men that beat him. Victor's deep, raspy laugh sounded through the air like the devil himself.

Four men grabbed him by his arms, forcing him once more to his knees. One of the men gripped his chin, forcing him to look forward.

Victor knelt down next to Isla, staring at Bane. "Look at her…one last time…" he said, lifting her hair and letting it cascade through his fingers.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Bane barked.

She tried to find her voice, but could only mouth his name, her arm still outstretched to him. She could see Dr. Woodrue standing by the stairs, a look of horror on his face.

"End this." Victor ordered.

Isla watched as Bane's head was pulled back. The world seemed to stop.

He smiled at her, feeling the cold blade slide across his neck.

"NNNOOOO!" Isla screamed.

Bane felt the hot blood pouring down his chest. He fell to his knees, crawling towards her.

She cried, dragging herself to him. Even with the mortal wound, his grip was strong as his hand found her own.

"I'm so sorry Bane…." her voice was barely audible.

"Leave them to their death. There is work to be done." Victor said. As the darkness slowly approached, she could make out the men as they all turned their backs, following Victor to the basement.

There was a sickening gurgle as Bane tried to speak.

"I l-love…you…" her body trembled uncontrollably as she fought to stay awake. He squeezed her hand, eyes boring into hers.

Her eyes were the last thing he saw before succumbing to the darkness.


	31. Chapter 31

**Thanks for the reviews! Wow! Sorry for the freak out! Much love! 3**

"Lay her down over here. Hurry!" Cooper swiped his arm over the long wooden table, scattering the books and knick knacks on the floor. Schneider lay her down, keeping his hand over the bleeding wound. Her face was white, her lips an eerie blue.

"Is she breathing?!" Cooper asked. He lay his head on her chest. Though faint, he could hear heart beating. "Keep pressure on the wound." He turned and walked into Isla and Bane's bedroom, just as Cortes and Luca bustled in dragging Bane.

"Lay him down!" Cooper ordered. The lay him on the floor at the bottom of the bed. Bane's eyes fluttered open. "He's still alive!" Cortes laid a rag over his throat

Theo walked in with Woodrue in tow.

Cooper looked up. "The fuck is he doing here?"

Woodrue stepped forward. "I want to help." he said.

As much as he wanted to argue, Cooper knew that he had more medical knowledge than the five of them combined. He stood, his face a mere inches from the doctor's.

"If either of them dies, You will wish you had." he said.

Woodrue dropped next to Bane, whose eyes were closed once more. "He's lost a lot of blood..but the wound is not fatal."

"Not fatal? How?" Cortes asked.

"The jugular veins are not severed. This is an air cut. Though its not a deep one. The trachea is cut. He knows this and is taking shallow breaths to conserve his oxygen. Antonio Diego…you are much to stubborn to die."

"He looks like he is already dead." Cortes replied.

"That's the effect of the withdrawal…" Woodrue said, wiping the blood away from his neck with a towel.

"What do you need?" Cooper asked.

"My bags from my room. I assume there is some kind of infirmary here?" Woodrue asked.

"You're looking at it, Doc."

Woodrue looked around at the bedroom. "Yes….that is unfortunate…have someone bring my bags now. I need to stitch him up. And we need that mask."

Cooper looked up and nodded to Luca who promptly exited the room.

"Schneider how's our girl?" Cooper over his shoulder.

"Still bleeding…" Schneider said.

Woodrue stood and hurried over to her. His fingers immediately went to her throat. "Her pulse is faint…rapid breathing…she is in hypovolemic shock. I need a light. Quickly! And blankets, she's too cold." he said. Schneider hurried to the opposite end of the room and grabbed a lamp that sat on the bookshelf.

"Bring me those book and stack them under her feet, we need to keep the blood circulating." Cortes grabbed a stack of books and pushed them under her knees.

Woodrue shook his head. "Higher."

Schneider brought more books and they staked them under her feet. Woodrue nodded in approval. Cooper ripped the comforter from the bed and tossed it over her.

"Plug it in and take off the shade." He looked over his shoulder. "I need water and towels over here now." he said.

Cooper jogged into the bathroom, pulling every towel he could find from the linen shelf. Cortes filled a porcelain basin with water.

"We need to stop this bleeding. She could lose the baby if we aren't quick." He said, wringing out towel. He mopped at her stomach, wiping as much blood as he could away from the wound.

"The baby can't still be alive. He stabbed her in the stomach…" Schneider said.

"He stabbed her too high to harm the baby directly. The baby is here." Woodrue motioned to her lower abdomen, just above the pelvis. "The wound is here."

"She needs a transfusion…" Cortes said. Schneider agreed.

"Do any of you know her blood type?" Woodrue asked. Their silence was his answer. "Either way, it would do no good if we don't stop the bleeding, she will just bleed out what we put in…ah. There it is. D'ye see that?"

Cortes and Schneider leaned in but could only see blood.

"He cut the superior mesenteric vein…" He looked up at them. "I need my micro glasses, microscope and-just bring everything! Now!" he ordered. The two men hurried out.

"Mr. Cooper how is he?" Woodrue asked.

"About the same." Cooper replied.

Luca entered with the supply bag. "Bring it in here!" Woodrue snapped. "Empty the contents and find me the cautery."

OoOoOoOo

Nearly an hour and a half later, Cooper watched anxiously as Woodrue, wrist deep in Isla's abdomen, snipped the suture line.

"That's a lot of blood, doctor." he said.

Woodrue glanced at him, his micro glasses perched on his nose. "She would have lost more if I hadn't stitched the vein. Hand me that water."

Cortes passed him a syringe full of water. Cooper stepped beside him, looking down at her. "She's so pale…" he said.

"Its completely normal, given the circumstances." Woodrue sprayed the water directly into the wound, wiping constantly as he did so.

"Why are you doing that?" Cooper asked.

Woodrue looked up, annoyed. "To make sure the bleeding has indeed stopped." he said, going back to the task. "Which…" he wiped away once more. "It appears to have done." he pushed the glasses on top of his head and wiped his brow on his sleeve.

"What next?" Cooper asked.

"She needs a transfusion if she and the baby are to survive." Woodrue replied. "Do any of you know her blood type?" he asked, looking at the five men. They shook their heads. Woodrue sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Do any of you know your own type?" he asked.

"I don't…" Cortes said.

Luca shrugged his shoulders.

Schneider looked up from where he stood by her head. "I'm O positive."

Woodrue let out a loud sigh of relief. "Have you ever used IV drugs?"

"No."

"Have you ever brought home anything extra from the women you have been with?" Woodrue asked. Schneider gave him a questioning look.

Cooper sighed. "He means diseases, Christoph."

Schneider gave a short laugh. "Absolutely not."

"I hope for your sake and hers that you are right. Take a seat and give me your wrist." Woodrue splashed alcohol on his wrist and tied a rubber tourniquet. "Mr. Cooper, I need you to do the same for Miss Sloan. Tie the tourniquet above her elbow, tightly." He looked at Schneider. "I have to access the artery in your wrist. It's going to be painful for you."

Schneider's jaw set as he glanced at Isla. "Just do it."

Cooper took her arm and gently tied the tourniquet. He paused briefly as her brow furrowed. "She's ready.." he said.

"Attach the end of this tube to this needle." Woodrue passed him a large needle.

"I need you to run your finger over her arm lightly." Woodrue said. "You should feel the vein has risen above the skin. If you press it, it will feel like a rubber tube."

"Got it." Cooper said.

"Good. I need you to grip her elbow with your thumb pulling down just under the vein. This ensures the vein doesn't move when you insert the needle."

Cooper gripped her arm, feeling the bulging vein under his thumb.

"Insert the needle, bevel up in one fell swoop. You will know you're in the vein when his blood starts to pull through the tube." Woodrue sliced Schneider's wrist with a small scalpel and inserted the needle. Schneider hissed as he did so, looking up at the ceiling.

"Now would not be the time to be squeamish."

"I'm fine." Schneider replied through gritted teeth.

"Insert the needle into her arm now." Cooper pushed the needle in, but no blood flowed.

"Nothing's happening Doc." Cooper said.

"Come here and hold this tube, do not dislodge it or our friend here will bleed out."

Schneider looked up at him. "WHAT?"

Cooper grasped the tube gently as Woodrue leaned over Isla. With a little maneuvering, Cooper watched as the blood began to flow through the tubing.

"God that feels weird…" Schneider said, squeezing his eyes shut. Woodrue gave a small laugh and patted him on the shoulder.

"Saving a life as opposed to taking one…" he replied.

"How long do we do this?" Cooper asked.

"Truthfully…I don't know. Too much and she goes into hypervolemia, too little she goes into shock again. We will just have to play it by ear." Woodrue dunked his hands in the basin of water and scrubbed the blood from his hands.

"What about Victor?" Woodrue asked.

"What about him?" Cooper asked.

"Won't he be suspicious at your absence?"

Cooper watched the blood flowing through the tube. "He ordered us to dispose of them…so no. I don't think he will be suspicious now that he is high on power."

Woodrue picked up his bag, walked over to and knelt beside Bane, who lay on the floor, unconscious. He checked his pulse. It was still strong, but erratic. Luca pulled back the towel he had been holding over the wound. "The bleeding has slowed." he removed the cap from a syringe and drew a clear liquid from a glass vial.

"What is that?" Luca asked.

"Epinepherine Bitartrate. It wont help with his pain but it will steady the bleeding further so that I can suture the wound." He wiped the wound and began to inject the contents of the needle around the edges.

Luca leaned forward slightly. "Is it supposed to turn white like that?"

"Yes. It's constricting the blood vessels…" He withdrew the needle and stood just as Theo barged in the room, mask in hand.

"I've got it…" he said, slightly out of breath.

"And the cartridges?"

"I found the three right under the floorboard, like you said."

A groan echoed through the room.

"Doctor!" Cooper called. Woodrue hurried into the room.

"She's waking up…" Cooper said.

"We'll take that as the sign." He tied the tourniquet tightly around Schneider's wrist and swiftly removed the needle. Blood briefly spurted from the puncture wound as he packed gauze over it. "Hold pressure on this for at least five minutes of you too will be needing a transfusion."

Schneider nodded, wrapping his left hand over the wound.

Woodrue leaned over Isla, pulling back her eyelids. He lay his head on her chest, hearing the strengthened heartbeat. Again she groaned.

"Isla?" he asked, feeling her forehead. Her brow furrowed, her eyes moved restlessly under her lids.

"I've done all I can do. Only time will tell…keep her covered. And she needs water." Woodrue said. "Now to Bane." he turned on his heel, hurrying over to him. "I need that lamp over here." He gave Bane's face a good slap. He didn't flinch. "Good…don't want him waking up with my hand in his throat."

Luca plugged the lamp in and shone the light over Bane and watched nervously as Woodrue began to stitch up the inside of his throat.

"Take that syringe with the water in it and spray it as I stitch." Woodrue ordered. With shaking hands, Luca did as told.

"Five sutures in the trachea…" he said to himself. He wiped the edges of Bane's neck wound and quickly set to stitching it. After five minute, he was done. "Twenty-five sutures in the neck…" He wrapped gauze bandaging around his throat and patted his shoulder. "This one's going to be fine, though I feel he will have one hell of a sore throat."

"Should we move them?" Cooper asked, walking in the main room.

"I suppose we could move them to the bed-"

Cooper shook his head. "No. I mean out of this building. We took a risk bringing them up here. It's always It has already been two hours. We have to leave soon or Victor will become suspicious."

Woodrue nodded. "I see…" He looked at Isla, then to Bane. "We can't move them out of the building. It's the middle of the night and it would draw too much attention."

"There is the attic." Theo replied.

"We have an attic?" Cooper asked.

"The eighth floor. It's right across from the exit to the roof. It's boarded up. It will need to be boarded back up when we leave so it doesn't look suspicious." he replied.

Cooper looked at Woodrue. "Is she stable enough to move?"

Woodrue was skeptical. "I don't know. I would be afraid her with her sutures and the extent of her injuries…" He looked at the two of them again. "It's just a risk we will have to take. I fixed them once and I can do it again if necessary." He pointed to Bane. "We need to get that mask back on him. The Venom promotes rapid healing, and we could use every bit of help we can get. If it works accordingly, he will come to and be able to watch over her. One of us will need to stay until he wakes up."

Schneider stood, flexing his hand. "I will stay with them."

"It's settled then." Cooper said.


	32. Chapter 32

**The end is in sight! Comments my lovelies, I thrive on them!**

Bane opened his eyes, momentarily forgetting where he was. The sound of someone moving next to him brought him to full attention and he sat up quickly. Reaching out with an animalistic growl, he grabbed the person next to him.

"Bane! Wait! Wait!" Schneider cried as he wrapped his hand around his throat.

Bane's eyes were wild with rage as he squeezed. Schneider's face began to turn a deep red and he gripped Bane's wrist.

"We…saved…her." Schneider gasped, pointing towards his left.

Bane looked in the direction Schneider pointed. Isla lay under the window on a pile of dusty blankets. Immediately he loosened his grip and stalked over to her, collapsing by her side.

She was unconscious and her face was pale. His hands glided over her body hovering just above the skin, too afraid to touch her. He could see her chest rising lightly.

"Isla…" he croaked. His throat felt as if he had swallowed fire. He reached up to his neck, feeling the bandages.

"Don't…You might re-open the wound." Schneider said, extending the mask. Bane looked at the mask, his eyes narrowed.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"In the attic."

"How long?"

"Two days."

"What happened?" Bane asked.

Schneider sat across from him. "Victor tried to kill the both of you…"

"Yes. I realize that. But why aren't we dead?" Bane snapped, taking the mask.

"We brought you here-"

"Who is _we_?" he demanded, staring down at Isla.

"Cooper, myself, Theo, Cortes, and Luca…And Doctor Woodrue." Schneider said.

"Woodrue is a dead man." Bane said, taking Isla's cool hand in his.

"With all due respect, Isla would have died if it weren't for him."

Bane glared at him. Schneider held his hands up. "When Victor stabbed her, he severed an artery. With everything we were doing, she would have died. Woodrue found the artery and fixed it. He fixed you too." He pointed to Bane's throat.

Bane was silent as the news sunk in, brushing Isla's hair back gently. "What about the baby?" he asked quietly.

"According to Woodrue the baby should be fine. But we need to get the two of you out of here." Schneider said.

There was a light knock on the door. Bane stood, ready to fight.

"It's alright. It's probably Cooper or Luca." Schneider said, walking to the door. He knocked once. When two knocks responded, he opened the door. Cooper walked in.

"Thank God you're awake." Cooper said.

"I am. But she is not." Bane said.

"She lost a lot of blood. It's going to take a little while."

"What about Victor?" Bane asked, pulling the blanket up to her neck. He stood and faced the two men.

"He has dispatched men to meet with the other leaders. He has promised the men Venom."

Bane arched a scarred brow. "Venom?"

"He is sporting a mask similar to yours."

"How so?" Bane began to pace, his hands behind his back.  
Isla shifted in her sleep. Schneider knelt next to her, feeling her brow.

"Woodrue, however much you despise him, is a genius. He was able to build a mask resembling yours, one good enough to convince Victor that it is yours." Cooper said.

"What is he planning to do?" Bane asked.

"He is trying to mass-produce the Venom. He plans to create a superior group men."

"Let me guess…he plans to take over the world?" Bane mused, looking down at the mask.

"He's planning something, that much I know." Cooper replied. "It was suggested by the doctor that you wear the mask to promote rapid healing…" he said, pointing to the mask.

"Very well." He slid the mask over his head, breathing deeply as the cartridge released the familiar mist.

"We need to get you guys out of here. The helicopter is just outside-" Schneider said.

"No. You need to get Isla out of here." Bane said sharply.

Schneider stood. "You need to go with her."

"I NEED TO MAKE SURE HE DIES." Bane barked.

"Isla needs you more." Cooper said. "I want to see Victor get what's coming to him more than anyone, but you need to take care of her first or all of this will be for nothing."

Bane stared at her unmoving body, seething. "No. Victor dies first. She will never be safe so long as he still breathes. Bring me Woodrue."

OoOoOoOo

It was nearly half an hour before Luca arrived with Woodrue in tow. Bane sat by the boarded up window next to Isla, stroking her hair.

A single candle lit the small area where they sat, casting an eerie glow on his face. The knock sounded, Schneider responded with his knock, opening when he heard two more knocks.

Woodrue followed behind Luca, keeping his distance from Bane.

"You asked for me?" he said.

Bane said nothing, just stared at him, smirking as the doctor was visibly uncomfortable with meeting his gaze. He stood and slowly walked towards him. Woodrue slunk backwards against the wall. Bane stood with his face mere inches from Woodrue.

"You saved us. Why?" Woodrue gave a visible start at Bane's voice.

He searched for the right words. "Because I can understand the things you do. Victor's actions were pure evil. Watching what he did to you…to Isla…will haunt me for the rest of my days. I could not have lived with myself if I had not intervened."

Bane narrowed his eyes. "But you didn't intervene, did you?"

"If I had intervened when the two of you were attacked, he would have killed me. I chose to stay quiet knowing that I would be alive to try and help."

Bane exhaled slowly, trying to calm himself. "She has not woken up yet."

"That is not uncommon for someone in her state." Woodrue walked to her and knelt down, feeling for her pulse. "Her heartbeat is considerably stronger than it was two days ago. I'm afraid to tell you how close we were to losing her. But it takes time to recover from this kind of trauma." He lifted her eyelid gently, shining a small light in it.

"Her pupils are reacting to light, which shows us she isn't in a coma." he said, lowering the blanket to her pelvis. Bane made to stop him, but Schneider blocked him.

"He's only checking the wound…" he said. Bane glared at him but Schneider didn't back down.

"He's come in every day-sometimes twice a day to check it." Luca replied.

"We have to make sure the wound stays clean. It would not do for it to become infected." Woodrue replied, lifting the blanket back up to her chin. He looked at Bane. "It looks rather clean." He sighed. "I don't suppose I could sway your decision to stay?"

"No. Its final." Bane replied, looking down at her.

"Do you have a plan? Because as strong and able as you are, there are a few hundred men down there who think you to be dead, and wont hesitate to kill you again."

"And what would you suggest, doctor? Sneak up on them while they sleep and slit their throats?" Bane asked.

"You and I both know that wouldn't work." Woodrue said with a dark smile.

"And what would the great doctor recommend?" Bane asked, sitting next to Isla on the floor.

Cooper stepped forward. "We poison them." he said.

Bane stared at him, considering the possibilities. "How do you propose we do this?"

"I'm the cook. I will slip it in, no one would be the wiser." Cooper said.

"And what exactly is **it**?"

"Venom. A very potent dose." Woodrue replied.

Bane took a deep, raspy breath. "You're certain that this will work?"

"It will. And no one would be the wiser. The Venom is very fast acting when given in high doses. Those who don't die quickly will be rendered incapacitated. Then we can slit their throats." Woodrue said.

"What about Victor?"

"He left by helicopter and wont be back for two days. By then, we will have the upper hand." Cooper said.

"There goes our chance at getting her out of here…" Luca said.

Bane was silent for nearly a full minute as he stared at Isla. She groaned and he lay a hand on her forehead. "I'm here…Please waked up…" he whispered, laying his forehead against her own.

Her eyes fluttered, but never opened.

"When do we start?" he asked finally.

Woodrue clapped his hands together. "Well, I don't know about you, but I've never been one for procrastination."

OoOoOoOo

Hearing the screams from the other side of the locked doors of the Lobby, the man tried to kick his way through. He yelled in an unknown language and was pulled back by a pair of strong hands.

His eyes widened at the sound of Bane's mechanical voice. "Too late brother." The man's screams turned to gurgles as Bane plunged the blade into his neck.

Wiping the blade on his vest, he kicked in the lobby doors. Men lay everywhere, dead and dying. The few who had not been poisoned or killed, were backed against the wall, held at bay by Luca, Schneider, Woodrue, Cooper, and Cortes wielding guns.

Bane stepped over the mutilated body of one of his soldiers. The smell of death and vomit hung thickly in the air. He pushed his way between Cooper and Theo, relishing in the look of confusion and fear on the faces of the survivors. He grinned maliciously.

"My brothers…you look as if you have seen a ghost." he said, clenching his fists. "It seems I have lost my way." he lifted his left hand.

Theo walked into the lobby, his gun pointed into the back of one of the men.

"I feel I should remind you all…" Theo shoved the man to his knees before Bane. Bane grabbed the man's jaw, forcing his mouth open. "Of why I am who I am." He looked over his shoulder. "Doctor, if you would be so kind."

Woodrue stepped forward and began to force a long hollow tube down his throat. The man gagged and tried to pull away but was held firmly in place.

"We're in." Woodrue stated, looking at Bane.

"You thought I was displaying signs of weakness…" he was handed a small explosive the size of a quarter, lit it, and slipped it down the tube leading into the man's stomach. He writhed in fear, but Bane held him steady. "Shh. It will all be over soo-"

There was a deafening explosion and the man fell to the floor. His chest had been blown open, splattering bits of gore and blood onto everyone.

Bane nudged the corpse with the toe of his boot and looked once more to the small group of men. "A fate much worse than his awaits you." his voice was pure evil.

One of the men spoke up. "What about Victor? He will kill us either way."

"And how would you prefer to die? By the hand of a coward or honorably?" Bane asked.

"What man would choose to die when he can live forever?" Everyone turned to see Victor and four men standing in the main entrance.


	33. Chapter 33

**COMMENTS! Leave 'em! **

Bane looked over his shoulder and grinned behind the mask. "I would hate to live forever by your standards, Victor."

Victor smiled. "Bane. You rise once more from the grave. Like Lazarus from the dead. A pity your little bitch couldn't join you. I would have liked the opportunity to see her face as I tickled her insides with my blade once more."

Bane's fury flared and he stepped forward. Cooper grabbed him by the shoulder.

"He's trying to get a rise out of you…" he whispered. Bane shook him off and walked towards Victor slowly.

"I made you kill your best friend…." Victor taunted.

Schneider leaned towards Cooper. "I thought you said he would be gone for two days."

Victor laughed a deep laugh. "Did you think that I wouldn't notice the six of you tiptoeing around? If I gave you any information, why did you think it would be accurate?"

"The only reason you stand where you are now, is because you were too weak to fight me like a man." Bane replied, stopping before him.

Again, Victor chuckled, looking over Bane's shoulder to Woodrue. "Doctor. I commend your work. The mask fooled even me." He looked at Bane, a smile still on his face.

"What did you hope to accomplish from all of this?" Bane asked.

"Well I had hoped to have a few more men…but I suppose I will just have to make do with the ones I have. Shoot them." Victor commanded.

There was a moment of heavy silence followed by the clicking of guns.

Bane smiled. "It seems your men have some loyalty issues."

Victor's smile faded as he was jabbed in the back by the barrel of a gun. His arms slowly went into the air, surrendering. "Well played, brother…Make it quick." he said.

Bane stared at him with cold eyes full of barely controlled rage. To end him now was so enticing. It took every last bit of his will to stop from killing him.

"There will be nothing quick about it. Take him to the basement and lock him up. I have many plans for this one." Bane replied.

OoOoOoOo

Schneider leaned over to Bane. "She's awake." he whispered. Bane looked at him, eyes wide and jerked his head in the direction of the elevator. Schneider retreated.

"You chose wisely, my brothers." Bane said, pacing slowly. His hands were tucked behind him and his eyes bore into the eyes of each man before him. "Survival is human nature, and I cannot blame you for being human. What I can blame you for…" there was the unmistakable sound of guns loading. "Is standing by while the mother of my unborn child was tortured and humiliated. That goes against our teachings. And that, I cannot forgive." He turned and made his way to the stairs.

The screams of the men as they tried to shield themselves from the gunfire filled the now empty halls of hotel. But they fell on deaf ears.

Bane was more focused on Isla. He hurried up the stairs and into the attic. Schneider sat next to her on the floor. She was still very pale, her hair was tangled and matted with dried blood.

"Bane!" she cried, trying to sit up. Schneider laid a hand on her shoulder.

Bane hurried to her side, kneeling next to her. "I'm here…" he said.

"Bane…I saw them kill you…" she said, tears filling her eyes. He scooped her into his arms and held her.

"No no no. I'm very much alive." he whispered, brushing her hair back. He couldn't stop the tears that welled up in his eyes. "I prayed to whoever would listen…to spare you…" the tears fell from his eyes onto her face. His hand rested just above her stomach.

She looked up at him, eyes wide. "The baby-"

"Is fine…" he said. A sob escaped her lips and she buried her face in his chest.

"And Victor?"

"Is going to get everything he deserves. Don't worry yourself with him. How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Hungry…"

He looked up at Schneider.

Schneider smiled. "I'll get some food…"

"Schneider, send up the doctor, would you?" Bane asked.

Schneider nodded, closing the door behind him.

They sat in silence, wrapped in each other's arms.

"What happened? How did we survive?" Isla asked.

"Cooper and Schneider, Theo, Luca, Cortes, and Woodrue. They hid us, Woodrue saved us."

"And the others? I head gunfire…" she said.

"Dead. Victor is the only one left. But not for long."

"And then?"

"We leave." He said. Isla looked up at him and he cupped her face in his hands. "Wherever you want to go, we will call home."

"Whatever you have planned for Victor…" Bane tensed, prepared to defend his plans.

"I want to watch." she said, bitterly.

The comment took Bane by surprise and he nodded.

There was a knock on the door. "Sleeping Beauty awakens." Woodrue said, walking over to them. He knelt next to Isla. "How do you feel, my dear?"

"Tired, hungry and sore." she said, sitting up straight.

Woodrue checked her eyes, shining a light in them. "That is completely expected, considering your situation."

Isla grasped his hand, taking the old man by surprise. "Thank you, doctor. For everything…" she said.

Woodrue smiled. "My dear, I am many things, but a monster is not one of them." he glanced at Bane, then back at Isla. "May I examine your abdomen?" he asked.

Isla nodded. Bane helped ease her back onto the pallet. She held onto his hand as Woodrue palpated her abdomen as gently as he could. She winced as his hand neared the wound.

"The wound is healing nicely-"

"What about the baby?" she asked, looking up at him.

"He stabbed you in your upper abdomen." he drug his finger across her lower abdomen. "The uterus is here. As far as I can tell, the baby should be alright. Saying that, your body was put through a very traumatic event. You lost quite a bit of blood. It is imperative that you stay hydrated and well rested." he said, covering her up once more.

Isla sighed. "I've been resting for days now."

"Doctor Woodrue is right. You need to rest." Bane said.

She was about to protest when Schneider entered with a tray of food.

"Eat now. Then we are moving you back down to our room." Bane said.

"Don't leave me…" she said, looking up at him.

He smiled at her from behind the mask. "I'm not going anywhere, dearest." he said, kissing her hand.

OoOoOoOo

As the next few weeks passed, Victor was left in the basement cell with only water to drink. His taunts and jeers slowly turned into requests for food. Then the requests became demands, which soon turned into pleading. Each of the remaining men took turns guarding the door, never speaking a word to him.

Isla slowly regained her strength. When she was deemed able, Bane and Schneider moved her into their bedroom, newly cleaned and prepared.

She took in a deep breath as Bane set her gently on her feet. He insisted on carrying her, ignoring her feeble protests. Ever grateful for him, she looked up and gave him a smile.

"It feels wonderful to be out of that attic." she said, walking out towards the balcony. She stopped short of the balcony edge. It had been three weeks since Barsad had died. She closed her eyes as the images of his final moments flooded her memory.

"You should rest." Bane said, laying a hand on her shoulder.

She gave a violent start as his voice brought her to. The movement didn't go unnoticed by him.

"Isla-"

She shook her head and turned to him, forcing another smile. "You didn't know…" she said, stroking the exposed skin of his cheek.

He said nothing as he stared at her. She looked so tiny and frail, visibly changed from her attack. He could hear her screams in his head and was overcome by an terrifying thought.

"Did he force himself on you?" he asked.

She opened her mouth, but no words came out. Her eyes glazed over with tears. He felt an immense fury wash over him. He pulled her into a strong, protective embrace.

"No one will ever hurt you again as long as I live and breathe Isla, I swear it." he said, pressing her to his chest.

She closed her eyes, focusing on his heartbeat. "Let's just leave tonight…please?" she asked. He lifted her into his arms and carried her to their bed.

He looked down at her, brushing her hair out of her face. He was very tempted to take her away that moment, but vengeance took over.

"Soon…" he said. "Get some rest. I'll send Cooper up with some food."

Isla kissed the mouthpiece of his mask gently. "I love you." she said.

He pressed his forehead to hers, closing his eyes as he breathed in her scent. "And I, you."

Without another word, he signaled for Schneider and the two men exited.

OoOoOoOo

"GET UP!" Bane growled, giving Victor a vicious kick to his ribs.

Victor rolled onto his stomach, gasping. "What can I do for you this beautiful day?" he asked, pushing himself to his knees.

"I come with good news for you, brother." Bane said, looking up at Cortes and Theo.

The two men grabbed Victor's arms and hauled him to his feet.

"And what would that be?" he asked, smiling.

"I'm setting you free."

Victor eyed him suspiciously. "And why would you do that?"

"Because I am better than you." Bane said. "I am willing to give you the power you so relentlessly pursued on the condition that you swear to never come after me, or Isla again."

"So the little bitch did survive." Victor spit a glob of blood on the floor at Bane's boots. "I accept your offer. You are not worthy of such power. That you would just give it away so easily is proof enough."

Bane smiled and removed his mask, handing it to Woodrue. "Oh how I had hoped you would accept." He relished in Victor's confused look as he was forced into a large wooden chair. His wrists were zip-tied tightly to the armrests.

"What is this?" Victor asked angrily.

"With great power comes great responsibility, brother. If you can handle the mask, then you are worthy of its power." He smiled as Cortes held Victor's face in place and the mask was lowered. Victor was breathing quickly and his eyes were wild with fury.

"The trick is to breathe deeply. The Venom is metabolized by the body that way. I will leave you to it, then." The men exited the room. Bane paused in the doorway and looked back at him. "I should have mentioned the slight side effects. The worst will be over in a few hours. I will send someone to check on you in the morning." he turned off the light and closed the door.

OoOoOoOo

Isla dozed in the bathtub, rubbing her stomach gently. She hummed along with Iron and Wine's Sea and the Rhythm as it played over the speakers.

"You're so beautiful…"

She looked over her shoulder and smiled. Bane leaned against the doorway of the bathroom, his arms crossed over his chest.

"You took off the mask?" she asked.

He nodded. "It no longer suited me."

"Come join me." she said.

Needing no more persuasion, he removed his clothing and stepped into the hot water, settling in behind her.

"Isn't the water too hot for you?" he asked.

Isla laid back against his chest. "It's not _that_ hot. Besides, it relaxes me." she said, laying her head back on his shoulder.

He rested his hands on her stomach, the realization of being a father finally settling in.

"What are you thinking?" she asked.

He was silent for a moment as he looked for words. "We're going to be parents…"

"Mm hm…" she rested her hands over his.

"I've only ever taken lives…I've never created one." he said, resting his cheek against her head.

"Take it as a chance for a new beginning. When we leave, we leave this life behind." Isla said, turning to look at him.

"We will. I swear it. I've never lived what you would call a normal life. But I will do anything I have to do, to give you the life I never had…" he rubbed her stomach.

"Was that directed at me or the baby?" she asked with a laugh.

"Both. And I mean it. Whatever I have to do." he replied.

"I don't care if we live in a gutter, as long as you are with me." she said.

He sighed and looked at her. "I hope I can be a better father than my own…"

Isla turned her body fully, wrapping her legs around his waist. She took his face in her hands and kissed his nose gently. "You will be. I know you will."

He entwined his hands in her hair and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as the kiss deepened. It felt like forever since the last time they'd had any intimacy and she felt his body immediately respond to the desire.

Closing her eyes, she leaned her head back as his lips trailed down her neck. Then he stopped, his lips resting against her throat.

"I think we should wait…" he said.

"Why?" she asked, looking up at the ceiling.

"You're still healing…" he said.

She sighed. "I don't care."

He grabbed her face gently, forcing her to look at him. Her eyes finally locked with his own and he gave her a big smile. "My dear…my love…I want nothing more than to whisk you away to the bed and have my way with you. But you are healing from serious injury and you are carrying my child. You need time to heal fully." he ran his fingers through her hair.

She stifled a yawn. "Alright…." she pouted.

He smiled again and stood, extending his hand. "Come. Let's go to bed."

Isla took his hand as he helped her out of the tub and led her into the bedroom.


End file.
